Mystic Eyes
by Nika Raven Celeste
Summary: You. Do. NOT. Mess. with one Sawada Tsunayoshi; was one universal rule to those who had the bad luck living in same town with him. First day, and Reborn learned the hard way. It seems Tsuna is a tough nut to crack, and his friend(s) aren't any better. Nasuverse x-Over.
1. Terrifying Impression

Chapter 1: Terrifying Impression

"Ciaossu. I'm Reborn and I am your Home Tutor."

Brown eyes stared at Reborn in surprise and no small amount of incredulous and disgust. Probably at the thought he was going to be taught by a mere "baby". Well, Reborn will have the utmost pleasure to beat that out of this child. Appearance can be deceiving. One of Important Lessons in Life is You Should Not Underestimate Anyone.

Tsuna stared, before sighed and turned to his mother. "Mom, I appreciate you tried to make joke, but this is too early for this and it's not funny." He chided her before finishing his breakfast.

Reborn raised an eyebrow at this.

He was send here to train one Sawada Tsunayoshi into Mafia Boss, out of few favor he owed to Vongola. The files he got stated that Sawada Tsunayoshi is clumsy, academically-pitiful person whose self-confidence is lower than newborn puppy. This Sawada "Tsuna" Tsunayoshi he was currently observed, is a normal teen who walk with grace and carefulness, and he certainly have some guts.

Not to mention, glasses.

In the files Reborn had, there's no mention of Tsunayoshi ever had problem with eyesight, leave alone one that leave him in need of glasses.

Maybe that was recent addition. One doesn't need glasses until their eyesight had deteriorated that much to the point having problem seeing things. Maybe Nana had seen her son squinting one too many times and bring him to optometrist yesterday. Okay, Reborn is going to let this one slip through.

Still...

"Would you please not hijacking a ride on my shoulder, mister?" Tsuna ask politely. "You almost made my glasses slip off. And it's impolite seeing I never gave you permission to do so."

Reborn hummed. "Well, as your home tutor, it's my duty to see your performance in the school." Because while the glasses can be forgiven, the personality trait is NOT. Something so simple like hobby or habit can be valuable information. And if they can't get it right, what else was wrong?

Tsuna frowned. "I don't recall agreeing to that one."

"No. But your mother is."

Tsuna's eyes twitches and he looks constipated. It was kinda funny, seeing that from this angle.

"I doubt my teachers will allow this. They... ah, tends to have very narrow world-view of what acceptable and what not. My classmates too can be, well, rough. And the prefect was very strict regarding rules regulation." Tsuna tried to dissuade him from following to school. Cute. "Plus I doubt there's anything exciting in the school. You will be bored to sleep."

"_After all, anything that can be called exciting and adrenaline-pumping never happens in school ground or during school hours."_

"What was that about?"

If Reborn don't literally sat on Tsuna's shoulder he might've missed that. And they're in English. So the brunette implying that there's something exciting happening, but they were never took place on his school or during the school hours?

Tsuna was startled and almost tripped over his own feet. "W-wha?" He gasped. "What do you mean?" He ask, panicked.

"You said anything that fall into category Exciting never took place in your school, or at least during school hours. So something had happened but that's happen somewhere else, right?" Pressed Reborn.

"A-ah... umm... w-well, The Festivals doesn't happens during School Hours, does they? Especially the ones involving fireworks? O-oh, and snowball fight. That was exciting too. And summer trip. That was fun one."

"Summer trip to _Britain_, you mean?" Tsuna's face blanched. "You speak English for a moment, earlier. And not just any English, but one with UK Grammar and British accent." There's difference between American Accent and British Accent. And spelling. One of such is Gray versus Grey.

"So?"

"W-well! I have pen pals from Norwich and sometimes chatted with them so... I kinda pick their accent?"

Hmm... this merits some investigation. Perhaps potential Guardian Candidate? He need to know who they are and where exactly they lived before arranging something.

"So you do have friends."

Tsuna bristles like a cat. "Of course I have!" He snapped. Oh my, looks like Reborn had stepped on a landmine. "What makes you think I don't have any?"

"Hmm... I don't know?" Reborn smirked. "Maybe because you looks like a nerd?" He snatched the glass and jumped off. Hide the glass inside his specially-tailored suit.

Tsuna frozen stiff, before he closed his eyes.

"Give back my glasses."

"No."

"Reborn, give back my glasses."

Reborn could felt Leon tensed up and hide under his shirt.

"Why should I?"

Something inside Reborn was SCREAMING at him that something was _WRONG_. Reborn frowned. There's something wrong. Tsuna's expression without the glasses was too cold to be natural.

"Sun Arcobaleno Reborn, You will give my glasses back in this instant."

Reborn shocked. Tsuna knew... He fucking _knew_! HOW?!

"How did you know that?" He hissed, his gun was out and this one has real bullet. "You supposed to not knowing of that." Nono told him that Tsunayoshi was a civilian, and civilian can't know that accursed title of his! So, how? Underworld contact? Is that his friend from Norwich?

"...so you are refusing to return my glasses." Tsuna spoke, gently yet so cold that hair on Reborn's neck were standing on their end. "Very well." The brunette took out a ballpoint from his pocket pants and turned around...

...and Reborn's gun broke off into small parts.

Reborn stunned. What... what did he... Tsuna just moved really fast and the ballpoint pen touch the gun briefly, and then _it broke_. A Mafia-Grade Gun he specifically custom-ordered, one that can withstand heat and pressure, as he doesn't know when he will use his Ace Trick, destroyed just because tiny, weak tap from a cheap pen.

"!"

He almost cried in surprise when the pen moved to small crink on his sleeve and next thing, his suit ruined up. Like something invisible, perhaps an invisible sword had torn them up. The glasses fell off, ruined as well.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed.

Time seemed to stop.

Reborn resist urge to gulped. Why does he feels like shinigami was looming before him...?

"You, are dead men walking, Reborn." Hissed Tsuna. The ballpoint in his hand glinting under the sunlight like a murder weapon. "Dead. Men." With that, he turned hot on his heels, stomping his way to the school with murderous and apathetic aura that reminds Reborn of himself during his prime two decades ago, when he was in such foul mood and ready to murder someone just because they were in his vicinity.

...he belatedly realized he was trembling.

"What... was that?"

That eyes... that cold stare and aura... Tsuna was fully prepared to kill him. And if the weird episode regarding his gun was any indication, he can kill Reborn with little to no effort, and nothing Reborn can do to stop him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi... what on earth are you?"

For the first time in long time, Reborn felt _fear_.

~X~

Takeshi cursed up a blue streak. He was late! His stupid alarm clock failed to ring on time and his dad was gone out of town. He was late! Oh, Hibari-senpai will _kill_ him. The question is whether with glare or with that dreadful tonfa of his! W-well... if he be sneak about it and went through window... maybe he will survive? Today is Nezu's lecture so he can wait till the right opportunity till the man gloating, so he can snuck in?

As he reach the Namimori Middle's gate, he saw figure with black hair wearing black jacket with red armband and holding a pair of weapon marching at him.

_Shiiiiiiiiiitttt!_

Hibari saw him. Oh he is so dead!

"Omnivore—"

"Waaaa! Hibari-senpai please don't kill me!"

"—get into your class now."

"I swear I will not get late again! I—eh?" Takeshi realized Hibari attacked him. Forget that, Hibari didn't even glare at him. He instead looked at certain direction with... was that nervousness?

"Senpai?"

"Hurry up and put Shinigami back to sleep, Omnivore."

Put Shinigami back to sleep? But the only one with that nickname is...

Takeshi's eyes widened. "Don't tell me?!" He screamed, before dashing off to his class. Using Reinforcement to reach his class within five seconds flat, he paused before the classroom door and deactivate his circuit, and gingerly open the door.

The class was deathly silent and the noise the door made sounds like someone sharpened a execution sword against Wheatstone. The whole class was in silent, safe for few weak, nearly inaudible whispers from bolder students. Even Nezu who usually have no brakes or filter on what he said was staring nervously at certain someone next to window.

The sheer of Killing Intent alone!

Takeshi swore he will have words on whoever cause this to happens. Probably bringing Shigure Kintoki with him as well.

"A-ahaha... s-sorry I was late." He announced himself weakly, gaining stares from the whole class.

Some was incredulous he dare to speak, some was admiring his braveness... or perhaps idioticy, some was staring as if he was going to die soon (which was likely would happens should he didn't brought **it **with him), and one was looking at him as if he was a frog on dissection table.

Takeshi walk to Tsuna's desk and take a spare Special Glasses from his own bag. With one smooth movement, he slide them to Tsuna's face.

"You should be more careful, you know." He murmured.

Like a miracle, the killing intent disappeared. What before was a cold face carved straight from Ice block, now there's a humane expression on it. Tsuna smiled sheepishly and scratched his head. Many were releasing breath they didn't realize they were holding this entire time.

"Hehe..." Tsuna chuckled weakly. "But it wasn't my fault... well... perhaps I _do_ have a hand in it..." He put a small round mirror from under his desk and put it in certain angle.

Takeshi's eyes narrowed when he saw a figure wearing black.

"...I see..."

Looks like he know the whodunnit. All that's left is Whydunnit.

Stupid Mafia and their Stupid Games.

TBC


	2. Talk and Understanding

Chapter 2: Talk and Understanding

"Takeshi-kun? Why are you making origami?" Tsuna frowned when he saw his best friend slash partner currently making several paper cranes. Some of them had scribes written along the edge, and the biggest of them seems to be a letter folded into a crane.

Takeshi smiled, making several girls melted at the sight, but Tsuna saw right through it.

"Tsuna, I think you will go home alone today." He spoke softly. "I have a... problem to take care of."

"I see... be careful? We don't know how big the trouble is."

"Of course. If I dare to rush ahead, Shishou will hang me upside down by ankle... after he dig out my corpse because pops gonna murder me first."

Involuntarily, both boys shuddered.

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi is nice and polite sushi owner, as well as caring dad. But he was far cry from harmless. He has reputation and skill to back it up. If he ever get angry...

You. _**RUN.**_

"Oh right, may I?"

"Sure."

Tsuna moved to the left, shielding Takeshi from curious cats known as their classmates, while Takeshi discreetly run the biggest crane with his Od and send it fly, while putting the rest into locker under his desk.

When the class is over, Tsuna deliberately talking to the School Idol, Sasagawa Kyoko, while putting up an act as if he was having hard time understand the Biology lesson and ask if she can spend some of her time tutoring him. Of course, being self-entitled to Kyoko's Guardian Against Monkey, Kurokawa Hana immediately stepped in and belittled Tsuna for Kyoko's time. Seeing this commotion, other students also start harassing Tsuna.

If one only look at surface, they would think the students had forgot little episode this morning, but the it can't be any more wrong.

They were terrified of him, that despite surrounds him, there's half a meter distance between them, and they make sure the escape route clear, just in case Tsuna "snapped" again.

Amidst the chaos, no one realize it when Takeshi slip past between them, avoiding the Baseball Club members, and went to the rooftop.

His eyes glinted when he saw someone was here. His target.

"Thank you for coming," He greeted with a smile. Discreetly locks the door behind him. "Do you prefer Mr. Hitman or Mister Arcobaleno?" Quietly, he walk circling Reborn. Discreetly pulling out a paper crane and put them in inconspicuous spot. Rinse and repeat until all the origami had hidden or placed carefully as to make them not out of place.

"Call me Reborn." Reborn eyeing him warily. Mentally make biography of this young boy.

Yamamoto Takeshi, 13 years old, sole son of Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. His father was known as Sword Emperor of the East due his nationality and his skill with blade. With how Yamamoto Takeshi moved, and the sharpness in his eyes, it was clear. Yamamoto Takeshi is a natural born hitman and most likely inherited his father's skill and sword technique. Student of Namimori Middle, class 1-B. Used to be member of Baseball Club until he stopped three months ago. Close friend with Sawada Tsunayoshi and throughout the lunch, the two would go on separate ways to avoid other students, only to have lunch together at remote hiding place. In short, a perfect Guardian Candidate.

Add to the fact when Tsuna was radiating killing intent due stunt happened on way to school, Yamamoto was the only one dare to approach Tsuna and helped the future Vongola Decimo reign in his killing intent. He was scared like many others, but that doesn't stop him from doing what's not only right, but also necessary.

"Do you realize the kind of monster you unleash this morning?"

"You called your friend a Monster?"

"Wasn't he?" Takeshi raised an eyebrow. "That sheer of killing intent, utter apathy in his eyes, the emptiness in his face. Surely, as a pro-killer, you realize it, don't you?"

It was not said with accusing tone, but a resigned one. As if he was merely accepting it as the truth.

Reborn pulled his Fedora a bit lower.

He can't deny that. Tsunayoshi, when his glasses was off, can and will kill anyone in his path, and not even feeling remorse. Simply by in close vicinity made Reborn's blood freeze and he felt like suffocated. As Yamamoto put it eloquently, he is a monster. Monster that Reborn unknowingly awoken from its slumber, and only through Yamamoto's effort it could be put back to sleep.

"...how? and why when his glasses was off?"

It was a tricky job, Reborn realizes, impossible might be right word. He had spotless report of finished task with zero failure, but for this one, just to get away from that sleeping monster, Reborn willing to break that record. But first off he need to know the root of issue, before he tripped the lines and ended up getting killed.

"The whydunnit, huh?" Takeshi smiled forlornly. "Five years ago... something happened. Something traumatizing and it creates "Another" Tsuna. Not quite like Alter Ego, more like Split Personality."

"The Killer."

"Correct. An entity who born out of desperation in defiance against death when his soul was halfway separates from his body. Something whose sight is death itself. Blood fell like rain that day." Takeshi sighed. "I was glad shisou found us that day, otherwise things would be worse than it already was."

Considering WHO Tsunayoshi related to, Reborn assume it was assassination attempt goes wrong, and made mental list of who was the possible perpetrator, their motives, and how did it went.

"...and the glass?"

"Perspective." Takeshi smiled. "If you saw something was close, then you thought it must be close. If you saw it was far, you thought there's a fair distance between you and it. If your range of vision was limited, then you thought _this much was what I can see_. Different perspective, different reaction. After all, shishou once said, Human Is a Slave to What They See."

Wise person, Reborn thought, remembering times where his fellow Arcobaleno, and many other people, become victim to Mist Illusion.

"Tsuna's ability is like Buff-and-Debuff Package in One Skill. It give him cool-n-scary power, but his head is screwed up. His glasses was what keep him sane."

Ah, no wonder Tsuna snapped when the glasses was broken. He was struggling to keep his sanity intact and Reborn happens to make it even harder than what it already was.

How come, though, he did not know of it? Surely Iemitsu would knew... unless he is bigger moron than what Lal always complained at Arcobaleno Annual Meeting. Looking back at the idiota... yep. Probably he was even more screwed up in the head than his son.

"I only say this once. Watch your action and words. There's sensitive topic and there's trigger. If you step on them then death will be the last thing you have to worry about."

~X~

When Reborn came to Sawada Residence and went to Tsunayoshi's bedroom, he found his soon-to-be student was waiting for him while reading a novel. Tsuna turned at him and said in soft voice,

"Takeshi-kun tell you about me, right? That I was a monster when glasses are off?"

Uh...

"It's okay. He had ask for permission and I granted him." Tsuna smiled. "I don't blame you. Frankly, I am _terrified_ of myself." He sighed and put down the novel.

"When I gained this ability, all I think is 'Death death death, anything I touch will die'. I saw lines and dots. If I touch them, they will shatter. If they shatter, the person or item they were on will destroyed. Die. And my intuition was not any help, unless it was about to kill or cut something. I know how to turn a giant tree into splinters. How to reduce a fortress into a ruin. How to do the same to human body. I can simply cut off the limb or mutilated the body completely. How to cut them in fatal place yet leaving them still alive albeit barely."

Reborn repressed a shudder. Vongola Intuition is a life-saver because it tell you many things, even how to dispatch your enemy in most efficient way, but for Tsuna, they become amplifier for his murderous intent.

What a scary ability.

"That feeling overwhelm you."

"Correct. There's only so much I can held back before it erodes my humanity away. I start to think killing and death is completely natural thing. That there's nothing wrong to kill someone or something. Kill a human and step on a flower. They almost become same thing. These glasses," he tapped the glasses, "prevent me from seeing those lines. Human was always become slaves to what they can see. Myself included. If I can't see that, I can't touch that. If I can't touch, I can't kill. Preserving what left of my sanity... even then, it wasn't much."

"Even right now, when I supposed to have regained my feelings, there's some part of me that feel absolute nothing when I heard death news. Even though "This" Me is more humane than "Other" Me, both of us are psychopath in nature."

Reborn was silent, but internally he cursed Iemitsu. That buffoon cares more about his job than his family. Had he was there, perhaps Tsuna didn't have to go through that traumatic trigger-event and become this screwed up. His mentality was what you expect from senior, high ranked Varia member, from an Assassin who had killed too many they don't care who or what they just had kill. Not from "Civilian". Ah, but Tsunayoshi was not a Civilian, was he? He knew term such as Arcobaleno and who Reborn was. He was an assassin. In blood, in personality, in skill. Unofficial in Underworld, but there's no mistake. He is an assassin through and through.

"So, are you still insist staying with me, knowing I can kill you even by accident and I won't feel an ounce of regret?"

Reborn scoffed. "As much as I want to haul to other directions, I can't. Consider the things happens in your father's association, I am the best choice to deal with you. If I were to leave, someone else might be send in my stead and I only give them ten minutes, tops, before you reduces them to dog's food."

Tsuna tilted. His glasses slides down a bit, revealing his unnaturally cold and empty eyes. "What the Vongola want with me, to send such High Caliber Assassin?"

Reborn really want to ask exactly how much Tsuna knew, and from who he gained the information.

"The formal heir for Vongola Decimo, sons of Vongola Nono, all of them had passed away." Reborn took out photos from his suit. "The eldest, Enrico, was killed in a gunfight with at least two dozens bullets ridden in his body. The second child, Massimo, was drowned in a port at fair distance from Vongola Headquarter. The last child, Federico, was caught up inside blown up building and all that's left from him was bones. Vongola had to use dental record and complicated DNA test to confirmed it was him, and all came positive."

The picture, respectively, was a corpse with numerous holes in its body and blood and brain matters splattered on pavement. The second was a bloated corpse taken from underwater, and Tsuna notice the corpse's fingers were halfway ruined and not from the water. The last was several bones on forensic table. Some of them not even whole and looked like one rough touch will turn them into dust.

Had Tsuna was normal boy, he might've throw up. Alas, he was a detached psychopath at core.

"As a result, the Vongola who was a Major Famiglia in Italy, currently in Succession Crisis because no valid heir present. The current don was old and, to be honest, seems to start going senile this lately. Your father, Sawada Iemitsu, who are related to first boss of Vongola, was leader of CEDEF, Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia, an intelligent group that was a branch of Vongola, thus automatically out of succession. All that left was you."

"Out of curiosity," Tsuna speak up, "among those three, who died first, and during time when they were alive, who was the best candidate to be Decimo?"

"The first to die is Massimo. Despite being second son, he was the third in succession line. He has laid back nature but quite perceptive on business. The next to die and second in succession line is Enrico. He was somewhat ambitious, and herald Vongola in high regard. The last to die and rumoured the best Decimo candidate, was the youngest son, Federico, who is charismatic and quite perceptive of people's nature."

Tsuna closed his eyes and think hard.

"Sabotage," he said. "It was sabotage from unknown enemy. By combination force of Outside Agent AKA their own men, and a Mole inside Vongola. They would start with lowest in line as going directly to the best will cause ruckus. Massimo is thrown to water. His hands were ruined. I say he clawed up but the water pressure and temperature was too much for him to bear. Nevermind he might be shackled down by something. Then the Mole give Enrico fake invitation to a Mafia Party, and him showed up as uninvited Guest caused ruckus. At that, if Enrico was somewhat killed, the perpetrator can't be caught, as pointing finger and accusation were thrown around. Federico is perspective of people's nature, yes? Then his case probably was similar to Enrico. Only, he was locked inside the a room and the building exploded. He can only sense people nature so it was the logical ruse to use weaponry and machine. Time Bomb is a thing."

Reborn want to applause. "I think the Intelligence and other good traits from Vongola Primo skipped over Iemitsu and gone straight to you." Because Tsuna was able to decude how it go with one look at the photo, while CEDEF as whole need weeks if not months to do the same.

"But, why?" Tsuna ask. "Why kill the heir? Why stopped at that? The nature of this sabotage is muddy at best. Revenge? Or simply want to overthrown Vongola? If it was enemy famiglia, they should start from blocking Vongola's economic trade and culling the alliance and branch offices so they had more room to move and planned their next act. Are they hoping the death will kill the old don via heart attack or something?"

"Billion Dollars Question, Tsunayoshi." Because, yes, it was strange. Someone should cornered Vongola and ruined its economic and social reputation before making attack. "Thing is, with them out of running, the only legal heir left was..."

Oh.

_Oh._

Oh _**fuck**_.

The Mole. Reborn was a big shot in Famiglia. If he was given an assignment, especially from big famiglia and for long term, then it was natural for information or rumor will leak in mater of days or weeks. And Vongola had a friggin' _Mole_. Tsunayoshi's existence will become common knowledge in Mafia circle soon, if not already is.

Fuck. He should prepare the inevitable when assassins coming to this town.

"It's okay." Tsuna probably notice what Reborn was thinking about. He was smart. Perk as Psychopath? "Say, have that "dear" sperm donor of mine talking about me?"

"I heard from my associates, who was his unfortunate SiC, that Iemitsu goes on tangent about you. Say you are, his words and not mine _"little, innocent, cute tuna-fishie who adorably clumsy but his struggles are so amazing"_. One would think you were five or something from how he described you. _"Doe-like eyes, chubby cheeks, cute voice kyaaa~"_."

Reborn was miffed. He nearly lost his life earlier because he believed that buffoon. Cute his lily white ass. Saying Sawada Tsunayoshi innocent is the same as saying Reborn is a greenhorn in Mafia business.

Big. Fat. **LIE**.

But they could work it to their advantage. Those assassins probably come, assuming Tsuna was a hapless civilian they could lure and either hold hostage for ransom, or kill, anytime they want. That it was stroll on a park. This way they will get caught off guard when Tsuna reveal his psychopathic nature.

"For once, that buffoon you had to call father did something good."

"Mmmm-hmm... just stroke of luck, though."

"I won't deny that."

TBC


	3. Planning Ahead

Chapter 3: Planning Ahead

Red.

That was the only thing that comes out after they were done dealing with the assassins.

Red. Fresh Blood Red everywhere. At the grass. The tree bark. The wall. The pebbles. Red like there was a blood rain. No. Definitely a blood rain had just happened. It was so red nobody would believe it used to be in different color. Alongside the new paint, this park also has new... decorations. Chopped up body parts here and there. Some are in big size, like an arm that only tore off from shoulder and left intact. Some were tiny cuts you could popped to mouth and chew like gummy... if you're into cannibalism.

Reborn tried to remember how much Assassin they had killed. Ten? Twenty? No. Definitely there's fifty assassins at the least. Otherwise this park wouldn't be this red.

What a massacre.

It spoke far too much how desensitized Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto are to this kind of thing, with how they played those assassins like fiddle before lead them all to this abandoned park as lambs to slaughter. Of course they did not finish all those mook by themselves. Reborn and another boy joined them halfway. One can say, they had their shares of killing at that deadly macabre.

"Damn." Takeshi whistled. "Did you piss off a Yakuza gang, Tsuna?"

"That idiotic sperm donor of mine probably did." Tsuna replied coldly, before sliding back the glasses to their rightful place. "After all, he was pretty high up in Top-Notch Famiglia for some weird reason I can't fathom."

"Really?" Takeshi raised an eyebrow, "How come? Don't you say... what the words again? Selective Amnesiac and Delusional Fantasy, with Rationality and Common Sense gone on permanent leave to La La Land?"

"Try Brain Dead yet somehow still manage to alive and functioning. I think he had sustained critical head damage at very young age. One that left untreated."

Wow, burn, Reborn thought, but he hardly can blame them. If anything, he agrees with their opinion. Incurable Head Injury that had been left untreated for years, if not decades, was plausible reason as to why Iemitsu is an incurable A-Grade idiot, even though Lal and all of Nono's sons, back when they were alive, had repeatedly chuckled him to therapy as they find his behavior unsettling.

Nono certainly went senile, thinking Iemitsu is useful for Famiglia.

"Shinigami," the boy who had joined them spoke up, "If there's no more vultures to kill, get home. You, omnivore, stay and help me clean this place."

Takeshi cringed. "This whole mess? Senpai, don't you think it'll be better if we make barrier first? Cleaning this all would take whole week."

"Hn."

"Let me do it." Tsuna said. "This the least I can do to help you two."

"Go."

Having got the permission, Tsuna collect some pebbles and wipe the blood off of them, before heading to the border of the park. Reborn followed him, curious. He saw Tsuna did something to the pebbles. He run his finger across each and every single of them, as if writing something, with his Sky Flame lit up. Not that bright, but enough to be consisdered active. His flame saturated the pebbles and scorched a side of it. Reborn think he can see something. A carved letter. Not in Japanese, or Latin. It similar to Cyrillic, but not exactly right.

"What language is that?" He ask.

"It's Runic Alphabet, or Futhark as archaeologist and historian would say." Replied Tsuna, still fixated at scorching some more letters into the pebbles, before pick up three of them. "They originated from Scandinavian. They were used among Germanic at 1st AD to 2nd AD. There's Irish rune, but I use Scandinavian version."

"You can read it?"

"Fluent. Don't make me talk in the language, though."

"And your sidekick?"

"Partner, and yes, Takeshi-kun can read it. Kyoya-senpai too."

Reborn nodded. While it looks like very occult-ish thing, it actually a good thing. Knowing how to write and read a dead language was a good thing. It means he can write and pass a very important information without it leaking out should someone pick up the paper, because not many can read whatever scribes it was about.

Looks like Reborn, too, had to brush up his skill.

Tsuna set the pebbles with Rune scorching. The one that resembling "t", one that was mixture of Y and a fork, and something that looks like combination of a M and a ribbon-tie, and some other but those three are the most prominent, with how much Sky Flame they were saturated in.

Tsuna buried those three here, hid another set on that three, and beneath the fence on other side of the park, set them aside just under the bush, and other border, all while scattering other pebbles.

Once he finished the final touch, Reborn feel the place was covered in Sky Flame. Not the kind that would drawn any Flame-aware mafioso worth their salt, but the kind that made you oblivious that the park was exist. He realized that Tsuna had just covered the whole effing park under Sky Haze. It would be bitch and half to find the park if they weren't inside it when the barrier was put up. Sky Haze, after all, mimicked after Mist Flame. To Hide Something.

This kind of skill... not even seasoned Sky can do it. This place was big. Not Big like Vongola's lavish garden, but big enough it could host over fifty people and they weren't jam packed like some sardines.

"How long will it last?" He ask. "Will you be okay?"

"Um." Tsuna nodded. "Yes I will. Those pebbles are anchor for this, so I think... about four or five days? It won't be enough to clean the whole place, but the worst damage would be covered up by then, and the leftover can be hidden under some pretense. It also enough time to make some alibis as to why this place was unusable."

How interesting. Reborn never thought to anchor a flame into something so menial as pebble. No. Nobody in Mafia did. They were too fixated over stereotypes and neglecting to think outside the box.

"You said this is the least you can do. Why?"

Tsuna sighed, his gaze... was that shame? "I can make mess like this. I don't even need to be awake. But cleaning up? I... am very ashamed that I know nothing more than dump whatever remaining of the body on some shallow grave somewhere."

In short, destroying the piece of evidence were to left for his Elements.

Not a big problem. Most mafioso wouldn't care of Disposing the Body and left it to the Cleaners. Unless they were in difficult and intricate hit that require sneaking in without getting caught.

"Then try to reign in your bloodlust next time." Reborn told with slight smirk

"I'll do my best." Tsuna smiled tiredly.

"So... who was the Fon—"

Panic flashed across Tsuna's feature, before he turned to the other boys. "Ah, Takeshi-kun, Kyoya-senpai! Can I have your jackets? I'll promise to return them as soon as I get the blood out!" He called out.

The two wordlessly take off their jacket and threw it over to Tsuna. Without looking. Too busy cleaning up after the mess.

"My thanks!" Tsuna scoop Reborn up and dashed away from the park, not unlike frightened rabbit. He only slowed down to normal walking speed when they were away. Glares at Reborn through the glasses. "Did Takeshi-kun not tell you about landmines?" He hissed.

Reborn blinked and replayed the last thing he said before Tsuna cut him off.

"Do you know Fon?"

"On personal level." Tsuna replied. "If you wondering if Kyoya-senpai and Fon-san are related, yes they are, as what, _do not ask_. It was not up to discussion. No. Mere mentions of whether they were related or not is Taboo. Do not approach the topic ever again. Especially not around them."

Another landmines. Just how many?

"Okay. What are the Taboos?"

"Nothing much. What stays in Skylark Nest stay there, unless one of them ready to discuss it. Do not harm my glasses. Do not mention things you found at my bookshelves to anyone other than us three plus Yamamoto Tsuyoshi-san, unless I deemed it was a-Ok. And if you find something or someone that won't be out of Occult Convention, do not approach. Stay alert."

The first one is obviously family affair. The second had very grave consequences. The third is private matter. The last... what the hell?

"Are you a chuunibyou or something?"

Tsuna smiled wryly. "If only things are that simple." He sighed wistfully.

...okay. it may be too late now, but just what did Reborn signed up for?

~X~

"_Yo! Reborn. How things going here? Is my Tuna-fishie happy?"_

"Iemitsu." Reborn greeted, drawing Tsuna's attention. "What a perfect timing. I was thinking of calling."

"_Really?" _A laugh. Oh how much it grates on Reborn's nerves. The sound was akin to someone drag nails on blackboard. A screeching sound. _"Good, good. Tell me how was my adorable tuna-fishie? Was he still have this adorable look? I remember that he has this cute face. Umu~ I regret not bringing camera back then. Hey, can you deliver me a picture?"_

Mio Dio. Have this guy ever think of _breathing_ and _listening to others_?

"Iemitsu. No. Things are not fine here. Your son was in danger—"

"_What? Danger? Surely you jest. My innocent son won't be in danger. He can't harm a fly." _Innocent? Can't harm a fly? Reborn call **BULLSHIT** on that. _"He probably just play with other boys. You knew us boys. We like it rough."_

"Iemitsu"

"_Oh right. I found perfect Right Hand Man candidate. This guy got temper but my son can be such a useless at times, he need someone to drag him into coold adventures. Plus he is mafia born and raised. Got name too, though not that wide known. Not flame aware, sadly, but I don't want my cute son become pyro too soon! Just look at what did _that Brat_ done when he discover his power. So much money lost."_

Reborn really wished that idiot was physically here. Just so he can shoot him. Not a pyro, alright, Iemitsu got it. Tsuna is a _psychopath_ instead. Xanxus is easy case compares to him. Useless? What kind of parent say such a thing to his own son with jovial tone? That was emotional abuse!

"Iemitsu, listen. Tsuna did not need a Right Hand man candidate—"

"_What are you saying Reborn? Every don need a Right Hand Man! Trust me I know what I do. This boy is perfect for Tsuna. He want to join big shot famiglia, and what better than Vongola? He won't be able to refuse. I already sent him over. His plane will be arrived tomorrow at dawn. Now, excuse me, I got job to do-YEOUCH! Not at ear Lal, not at ear!"_

_*click*_

The phone was cut from the other side.

Reborn twitched, hard.

"Have that bastard ever thought to _stop _talking?" Tsuna asked. "He talks more than a politician on campaign."

"He's in love with his voice that much it's sickening." Reborn growled.

"Hum... is patricide allowed?"

"Not quite. It's _mafia_ we are talking about. Killing one's own siblings and/or parent to usurp authority sometimes happens, but mostly for "Dark" Famiglia. As Vongola is considered "Good" Famiglia, and a respectable ones, it was highly frowned, but not outright forbidden. If you can giving proof and airtight alibi why you feel the need to offed that jackass, who was not even competitor to Throne, you might get some leeway, although you will be in hot water with the Ninth generation."

"And I should care, _why?_" Drawled Tsuna. "I could claim he suffer massive head injury that had been festering for years and affected his performance, and in turn the whole Famiglia. Killing him can be considered as Mercy Kill."

"The Varia would love you... and willing to bribe you to get at least one shot at him."

"And you?"

Reborn smirked. "Just give me good booze and premium VIP seat and I'm all giving you ideas and pointers."

Revenge best served cold, and what would be better than Iemitsu find out the hard way, how different Tsuna was, compare to his delusion.

"How about this guy?" He shifted the topic. "He's scheduled to come tomorrow morning."

Tsuna frowned. "I don't like surprises springing up, or people showed up and invited themselves on my life. My life is Dangerous, I am dangerous and involved with dangerous people who all have no hesitation to kill at drop of hat. But if he was truly Mafia born and raised... I'm willing to give him benefit of doubt."

"One month trial?"

"If he fit, he can join, if he is not, I might consider asking his number so I can hire him in future, or have him as secretary, but not joining my circle."

"Acceptable. Now... who did that idiota send?"

There's a file attached. How did Iemitsu was so incompetent yet somewhat decent in same time? Oh, well, probably Lal did the job for him. She really should've killed him and take over CEDEF years ago.

"Gokudera Hayato, quarter Japanese. Same age as me, huh?" Tsuna read the files over Reborn's shoulder. "His profile basically screaming Tsundere and natural Submissive towards authority once tamed. I can sense manipulation here."

"It _is_ blatant manipulation, Tsuna." Reborn shot back. Because, why not? A civilian heir who raised to be ignorant of Famiglia's business and traditions suddenly thrown into deep end without proper education, and now a boy on his age with aspirations become Right Hand Man of Don from prestigious famiglia, one who Tsuna claims as natural submissive towards authority. If it was not manipulation, Reborn give up his title as World's Best Hitman.

"What do you want with him?"

"What do _you_ have in mind?" Tsuna asked back. "Because he will listen to you more than he listen to me, and I'm not keen revealing my power, again. It's tiresome, you know?"

Reborn thought it over. Gokudera Hayato... he certainly a "Plant" send by Iemitsu to subtly control Tsuna. It would be better if they made this Gokudera shift his allegiance to 100% towards Tsuna with no string attached. One that does not involve revelation that Tsuna was a psychopath, in case he sends report to Vongola. Hmm... Mafia respected the strong ones, but Vongola expected meek heir...

"How good you are at acting?"

TBC


	4. Storm, Friend or Foe?

Chapter 4: Storm, Friend or Foe?

Gokudera Hayato was many things.

A Bastard child. Mixed-blood. Temperamental. Not-quite-Street-Brat. Rookie Hitman. A Bomber.

He had made small name, not enough to gain attention of higher up, but it was a start. After all how many hitmen get a name, no matter how insignificant they are, within course of four years? He knew at least two dozens hitmen who need at least a decade before finally got a name. It was his specialty of using dynamites. Not many hitman use such flashy weapon, leave alone carry many of it without getting busted out.

Still, his name was mere blib in vast underworld.

So, with much great surprise, he had gotten call an offered a job by the External Advisor of Vongola. Sure, Hayato had heard _things_ how that man was only notches away from to loony bin inmates, but he was high up in the Vongola Command Chain, and Vongola is, like, biggest Famiglia in Italy and the best one. Any job from them surely has good pay. Assuming you lived long enough to collect it.

Hayato was always sucker to big famiglia. To prove his worth. That he was more than Mixed-Blood bastard child.

Not like his job was hard. He was to be sent to Japan, Plane ticket fully booked by Vongola, to become aid for future Decimo. Isn't that the best job ever? If he do it right he can be the Right hand man! A right hand man for Vongola Decimo! That was like wet dream come true!

He only had to give Vongola monthly report about the Future Decimo, who by the way was a wimp he had to shaped into respectable man, Social improvement. Reborn would be his superior and the one who manage Skill.

Working alongside _THE _Reborn...

Was things finally looked up for him?!

He never packed his things _that_ fast. Or stole that much of purse so he could exchange them to Yen for his lodgings. Hey! He don't have that much of hits in this past year, and living in Japan is not cheap! He knew.

His plane scheduled to landed somewhere along four a.m., Japan local lime. Hayato woke up just in time. From here, Reborn himself and an aid will got him to Namimori, and Reborn will briefed him of the Decimo-to-be's personality and behaviour, as well tell him what he should do.

At five in the morning sharp, he was approached by a local man with aura of seasoned killer, and a baby in suit. No. Not baby in suit. THE Arcobaleno.

"Reborn." Hayato greeted politely. Tried to calming down his thumping heart, it might have jumped out of his rib cage at this rate!

"Come. We don't have all time in the world."

With that, they went into a car. It wasn't lavish or classy, unlike what Hayato expected from Number 1 Hitmen, but it was comfortable enough. The cushion was especially bouncy! The local assassin take the driver seat and drove them to their destination.

On the way, Reborn recite the information.

"Gokudera Hayato di Scorpione. Male heir of Scorpione famiglia. However, due some family dispute and other stuff including run away from home at tender age seven, you are herebly removed from potential heir." Hayato scowled. Who want to be heir? Not him. He had thrown away Scorpionne name long ago. "Once a ward of Trident Shamal until dropped off without clear reason. Have been a freelance hitman since eight, with specialist in creating and disarming bombs and bomb-type weapon. Default Weapon: Dynamites. Flashy weapon and not quite effective in stealth setting, but manage to weaponize it, hence your title Hurricane Bomb Hayato. Fluent in four languages. Italian, English, French, Japanese. Have volatile temper and short fuse."

Reborn eyeing him from rear mirror. "I have arrange some things. You will be transferred to Sawada Tsunayoshi's class today. School at start at eight. The distance was not that far, but it'll be another hour. You don't have that much of time, so we go straight to the school. You use bathroom there and clean yourself before making sure you were at Principal office at Seven point fifty. There's a store across school. You can get some breakfast there."

"Understood." Hayato nodded. Taking out the files he was handed and read it... and promptly winced. This wimpy kid was the Vongola Decimo-to-be? What he hell?! Even slums brats can do better! Wasn't this a mistake?

"No it was not." How did—fuck. Did Reborn can read minds to?! "Tsuna is... a tough case." Reborn twitched.

Hayato had to wonder how bad Tsunayoshi was, to made Reborn of all people twitched like that.

"Then, what should I do?"

"You are bomb specialist, don't you?" Hayato nodded. "Then I want to know your skill. How good you are at calculating power behind your attack, if you could throw dynamites at someone without harming them. Nothing too badly, of course. Vongola needs Tsunayoshi alive and hopefully intact."

Hayato want to scoff. With mentality like _that_? He give Tsunayoshi five days at most before he somehow get killed. Still, job is job, and Hayato have to helped Reborn shaped Tsunayoshi into befitting mafia boss.

"I think I can try... if he didn't piss me off first."

Reborn hummed non-comically, and type something in his phone.

Already starting writing up report or training menu, huh? As expected of World Greatest Hitman! Always thinking steps ahead.

"Oh right. Whatever you did. Do NOT damage his glasses. _Or else._"

Ooooo...kaaayyy...?

~X~

The school... was not that impressive. It's plain and boring. He understand. He was used to lived on a bloody mansion of all things. That and this is public school, so they got limited budget. Had it was private school, Hayato can expect it to be more grandiose. Huff. Should not The Heir got better education than this standard thing? Though consisder his mentality, it would be wasted money in the end.

At least the plumbing, Air Conditioner, and other stuff worked perfectly fine.

Hayato sighed in pure bliss when he felt hot water pour down on him. How long was it, since his last warm bath? A month? And last time he properly ate? And by that he means actual filling meal than granola bars, cheap sandwitch, or instant noodles. Was it when he was living as Shamal's student, or was it that one lasagna he bought for his own birthday treat, or that new year meal just a day before he ran away? He can't remember.

So he take his time with his breakfast. Slowly chewing the rice and chicken as to not upset his stomatch.

He almost late to meeting with the principal, but who cares! Better almost late than having stomatch cramp, or worse vomitting. That was worse impression than tardiness.

He was given brief explanation about his class, and sheet of his new schedule as student. Hayato scoffed. Meh. He was pretty sure his level in Math and Science as on par of colledge freshman, and he speaks fluent english. He have to. He would be bored to death at those lessons. At least P.E. would marginally little more interesting.

He had to admit, Reborn pull strings nicely. If he didn't know any better, he would be surprised that he was accepted willy-nilly like this on such short time.

He was escorted to Class 1-B, where the wimpy Decimo-to-be was. Che. When he went in he saw that boy. Urgh. How come this wimp was the future head of Vongla?! He was cute, Hayato had to give him that, but he has this air of domesticated cat. Oppression? Authority? Fear-slash-awe induced charisma? Nada. He was civilian through and thorough, and not the one in top of food chain.

Just like his father, Hayato suppose.

"His name is Gokudera Hayato he—Hey! That was not your seat!

Pissed off at that weakly attitude, Hayato ignores the idiota teacher and approach this brunette. He saw him from this close. Tch. That glasses make him looks like a nerd. Not that _nerd_ nerd, but still a nerd.

He kicked off the desk until it fell over.

"I don't like you." He said before went to empty seat of his choice.

For some weird reason, the class went deathly silent. That little bitches in heat and those weaklings all are looking at him with fear in their eyes. Che. Sheeple.

As he feared, the class went slowly. There's little chatter, mostly silence hung into the air. Even the baka-sensei did not dare to talk that loud, though the silent class helped. This place might as well be a grave! Their teaching method was so monotone. So boring! As if that wasn't enough, Hayato can felt numerous stare on him.

Tch. So goddamn annoying!

Why it can't be better school?! At this rate he was going to die via boredom!

The lunch hour, at last, finally come. Hayato stretched his stiff bones and saw how that pathetic brat leaving the classroom. He quickly went after him. To his luck, the one Sawada choose was deserted from life aside them. He quickly grab that thin as friggin stick hand and slam Sawada to nearby wall.

"W-wha-?" He blinked with that ridiculously wide eyes of his.

"You fucking weakling." Hayato growled. "Pathetic little shit. How could you be Vongola Decimo? I refuse!" Vongola will go into ruin if he did, and without Vongola, the Underworld will thrown into chaos as many famiglia will competes and fought each other to fill the vacuum position. Worst case scenario, there will be war in Underworld, that spread to normal world, and lead to WWIII. All because this dumbass shit.

"Umm.. what? I... don't quietly follow..." Sawada said meekly.

Hayato want to rip his hair out. Holy sweet Maria. How he suppose to let management of Vongola in this useless' hands?!

"Gokudera Hayato, his nickname is Hurricane Bomb Hayato. A hitman." Hayato jumped back and turned to see Reborn was already here. Making himself comfortable in air ventilation. How did he did that?!

" "Reborn?" " Both he and Sawada said in same time.

"I call him from Italy," Technically Vongola did, but since they had same employer and Reborn had higher authority, well, let's go with it, "Hayato, do you have something to say?"

"I refuse to accept this pathetic brat as Vongola Decimo." Hayato growled. "He's not fit! I challenge you for Vongola Decimo position!" He declared. "Meet me at the yard after school. Or I'll kill you." With that he stomped away.

...okay. that was bit of stretch. He didn't planned to. But he can manage the things from shadow, while Sawada act as front face. A shadow leader... not bad thought. After all, he can see just before he take a turn, that Sawada slid down rather than standing up straight. Ugh. Disgustingly weak.

"Hayato."

Hayato paused and see Reborn already waiting on air ventilation over there. For such small body, he has high speed. Oh, his eyes narrowed. Did he read Hayato's mind? Oops.

"Yes...?"

"You don't planned to actually killed him, do you?"

"Of course not! Vongola will be after my head!" He shuddered at mere thought of confronting biggest famiglia for not-so-menial reason. "No. I just gonna scares him a little."

Otherwise Sawada would never properly developed a backbone.

~X~

Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap

Hayato tapped his feet impatiently. The last session was math, another boring lesson he had aced to the point he dares to challenge a college freshman or even sophomore. So he skipped the class in favor of napping. Jet lag is bitch and he was going to crash on bed after this all well and over.

Problem is, Sawada take sweet time before finally dragging his lazy bum here.

That tardiness had to beaten out of him. Fast. A Boss can't be allowed to be tardy. It was unbefitting, and not to mention insulting to other party. Nevermind a bad influence to his subordinates.

"Finally!" Hayato shouted. "You are as slow as a bloody snail! I thought you gonna chickened out of this, you pathetic wimp!"

He saw Sawada twitched. "Ah... umm... can we please skip this part? I really, really don't want to fight against you..." He say meekly.

Hayato almost growled. This is no good. If Sawada was thrown into Mafia he'll be dead before he can even scream. "Hell. No." He unfasten several dynamites from special-tailored vest under his uniform. "I'm gonna defeat you and become Vongola Decimo! DIE!" With a war cry, Hayato lit up the fuse and throw them at Sawada.

"HIEEEEE?!"

Sawada shrieking almost like a girl and made mad dash and crazy dodging attempt in hopes keeping his life. Hayato had to admit he has quite agile body, fast, and his survival instinct was rather decent. At least that was start. He's lucky Hayato didn't aim for lethal.

Okay! Time to up the difficulty!

"Take this! Double Bomb!"

"Gaaahhh!"

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

Hayato snatches, lit up, and throw double amount of dynamites. Sawada manage to avoid most of that, and barely manage to stepped out of the way. Ugh. Why didn't he use that bag of his? He can swat the dynamites away or throw it at Hayato to stall some time as he get away from Danger Zone or up to attack? Is he an idiot or was he panicked too much his common sense was lost? Speak of that...

"You didn't shoot him with that bullet?" What was the name? Oh right. Dying Will Bullet. He heard it can make the target shouting out their dying will and in Super Mode or something.

Reborn eyeing him as if Hayato was an A-Grade idiot with suicidal wish. "It's up to me." He said tersely.

Hayato wisely shut up and refocused on Sawada. Right. Reborn surely knew better when it was the right time to fire. He had better judgement than Hayato ever is. Plus Sawada surprisingly a bit competent in survival.

"Guhh." Looks like he start to get used to Double Bomb. If he keep this up, Sawada can finally see a pattern. Hayato can't let that happens. He don't want use _that_ skill, haven't mastered it yet and that was dangerous. But damn it he don't have any other choice. He had to push push and _push_ until Sawada finally grow a proper backbone! "You force me to do this. Fine. Let's try it."

He unfastened several more strap-belt on the vest.

"Triple—"

Yet he unfastened TOO much straps-belt and causing the remaining dynamites to fell around his feet. And his grasp on the lit up dynamites slipped off because his hands were sweating hard. Hayato watched in horror how the lit up dynamites slipped off and lit up ALL remaining dynamites around his feet.

Dammit! The force would be equivalent to a Grenade or two! He'll die! He definitely will die! Not even Arcobaleno can tank that much of damage and get out unscatched, if intact, and Hayato is no Arcobaleno!

"I'm done for..."

Instinctively, he stupidly closed his eyes.

No use to run. The fuse were short and almost half of them already burned up. At most he only got three steps before blown up to bits.

Haha. How ironic. A bomber die by his own bomb... that surely would be a joke.

"Gokudera-san."

Uhh... was it just him or Sawada did sound differently? Like... his emotions were being muted?

And why no explosion happens?

Gingerly, Hayato open his eyes, and he can't help but stared.

Sawada was close to him, like, real close. Their body almost touched and Hayato swear he can felt heat radiating from the brunette. In Sawada's hand, a knife. A cheap knife you can buy at 100-yen store. Around their feet, sliced up piece of dynamites. Fuse dead. Sawada's eyes looked cold and scary, but that might be because of light trick and his glass slidded down a bit.

In a blink, Sawada looked up at him and that scary eyes was gone. Replaced by cute and innocent yet smart eyes.

"Gokudera-san, are you hurt?"

Hayato gaped.

Did he... did he seriously did _that_?

"I'm... fine?" Hayato replied, unsure. "Where did you got the knife?" He asked.

Sawada take a step back and rubbed back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "Uhh... well... I saw the kitchen knife was getting rusty so I bought it yesterday, but I forgot to handed it over to mom and it still on my bag so... ehehe..." he grinned, then looked at Hayato in concern. "Are you sure you were unhurt? Let me see your hands."

Without taking permission. Sawada take Hayato's hand and examined it closely. Hayato absent-mindedly notice how calloused Sawada hands are. He also felt like as if he had been electrocuted. Not painful, but surprising. Weird. As if they had used to grasp something for long duration. "Gokudera-san, I think you need bandage and balm. Some of your finger got minor burn."

"I... uhh... okay." Hayato withdrawn his hand. "Why did you care? Why do you save me?" He blurted out before he can stop himself.

Sawada looked at him in confusion. "Why can't I? It was not a crime, was it?" He said. "I just don't want you to die."

"But I just tried to kill you."

"And?"

He... he is being genuinely care? At him, a Bastard Son? And he shrugged off that murder attempt like that? Hayato's eyes start to tearing up. Nobody ever that kind to him. Not since his Real Mother died. Sawada... no. Tenth, he was...

"Tenth! I was wrong!" Hayato prostrate at the ground. "I'll follow you! Please accept me at your right hand man!"

Hayato will be damned if he let this chance go. A nice boss? He signed up in heartbeat!

"U-umm... Gokudera-san. Please stand up. I... don't exactly feel comfortable if you were like that." Oh. Sorry! "First off... I'm so sorry, but I don't think I can accept you as my Right Hand Man."

"What? _Why?"_

Was he not good enough? Did he offend Tenth?!

"Please don't take it wrong..." Tenth tried to reassured him. "It just that... I have bestfriends, you know. Two bestfriends whom I wholly trust my life. They... knew my circumstates and willing to follow me. I don't think taking the right away from them is good idea."

Hayato deflated.

"Oh. Okay."

Yeah... he should have know Sawada would have at least a friend / follower. It was practically in blood. And right hand man translated as Most Trusted Aide, a longtime friend, or something along the line. No way Hayato could get that position easily. He haven't prove his worth yet.

"Umm... if it any consolation... you can sticking around? I mean... if you interested in joining Vongola..."

"Really?"

"I don't see why not... unless you did something so bad..."

"I'll be at my best behavior Tenth! I won't let you down!"

Yes. This is not what Hayato aimed for. But at least he still had a chance in joining Vongola. For tenth!

"That's glad." Whoaa! Tenth! Your smile is so dazzling. "Do you mind to give me a hand? This place..."

Tenth looked around and Hayato followed the suit... and promptly winced. Yeah... he did make quite a mess here. If they had P.E. tomorrow here, that won't be any good.

"Okay. What to do?"

"First off, we're getting some shovel. I think I saw some in Janitorial Closet." With that, Tenth lead him to said closed and give Hayato instructions what he had to do.

Okay! He will do his best here! He won't let Tenth down!

Hm? Why do he feel like he forget something important?

TBC

**I hope I get Hayato's personality right. it's hard to write him. he basically a Tsundere with many personality buttons, depends on who he was talking to.**


	5. Summer Trip

"Sensei. I... am kinda busy here. I may not be able to visit this summer."

"_Understood. Things are getting hectic here. It would be for the best if you don't come for now."_

"Is the study we submitted was good enough?"

"_So-so. Just that... Tell Kyoya to not put Animal Hierarchy unless we are talking about Animal Behavior or Animal Symbolism."_

"Will do."

_Click_

"Great, now my Summer School is in bust. No way I', able to go and study in peace with Reborn and Gokudera snooping around. Is there any way I can study and they won't bother me?"

A knife.

"Oh right. Let's go there."

Chapter 5: Summer Trip (I)

Japan School started either in late March or early April, last until around 20 July, and after that, Summer Holiday until Second Term in beginning of September. Of course before the Summer Holiday there's Final Exam—First Term. Those who passed can have fun summer, going to various place or tourist attraction, and so on and so on. Some people also can work to earn more allowance.

That for those who pass the minimum grade. Those who failed? Why, of course the Summer School. Also known as Super Hot Hell On Earth.

Because the school doesn't want to pay high electrical bill for few students, the Air-Conditioning all are turned off. Resulting in unbearably hot temperature. Some students also feels like they were like being baked alive.

The threat of going to Summer School while they friends were having fun was enough to send Students into study-frenzy. No one wanted to go to Summer School if they can help it.

In Sawada Household, things are no different. Only, Tsuna also give his own ultimatum.

"_I am going on trip and will return at end of holiday. If you had weak subject, speak up _Now_, because if you got send into Summer School, that means you will be left out."_

The end result was spartan-style Study Session for Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Hayato. Administrated by Reborn.. During that, Reborn notice the trio academic skill.

Namimori Middle School's subject consist of Japanese Language, Social Study, Mathematics, Science, English, Music, Arts & Craft, P.E., and Home Ec (Female).

Tsuna is strong at Languages, both Japanese and English, History, Science, P.E., and Arts & Craft; mediocre at Home Ec and Music; and suck at Math and Social Study.

Yamamoto is strong at P.E., Languages, Home Ec, Social Study, and History; Mediocre at Art & Craft and Music, and terrible at Science and Math.

Hayato is strong at Science, Math, Languages, and Music; Mediocre at Social Study, P.E., and Art & Craft; and suck at History and Home Ec.

Tsuna's weakness at Social Study was a worrisome issue, considering his role in the future. Yamamoto keep running in circle when it come to Math, but at least he have some base in Science? It was somewhat funny and ironic in same time that Hayato, to his dismay, was the physically unfit compare to other two. His inability to cook... well...

Hayato vehemently curse his older sister for making him traumatized of home-cooked meals. He got some impressive words here.

So, two weeks in advance before Final Exam is spartan lesson for weakest subject, with bomb goes off if Tsuna or Yamamoto give the wrong answer. And, no Tsuna, you can't just cut/destroy the bomb. That's against the rules. Reborn already prepared balm in case his students got burn scar or something. For Hayato... is helping Nana cooking dinner, and read the latest food trends as Home Ec follow the trends.

Hibari didn't join them. For one, while he submit to Tsuna, he is still a Cloud and he had strong dislike to Hayato after blown up yard incident. For another, he was third-grader. His lessons are different.

At least Tsuna told Reborn what Hibar was good at and what he bad at. The oldest boy apparently was a Genius when it come to P.E., Science and Math as if it was wired to his very being, decent to good at everything else but terrible at Social Study, just like Tsuna.

By the time the Final Exam rolled in, Reborn was confident and pleased to find his students got score no less than 90s.

Heh. It seems he haven't lost his touch.

Final Exam done, Scores are out, and now it's time to Summer Trip.

"Where are we going, Tenth?"

Day one of Summer Holiday and they all gathered in front of some big-ass Japanese Style mansion. Three of them plus Reborn. Each have a trunk filled to brim with clothes... and in Tsuna's case, books. Reborn was curious of what kind of books they are, but Tsuna never let him get close. He also want to know, why in front of this mansion? Won't the owner get angry some kids meet-up here? Reborn need dozens more pair of hand to count some rich people who take offense their front yard used as meeting place for some kids.

"We are going to Mifune City." Smiled Tsuna, and Reborn notice this was genuine smile, not polite nice smile. "We are going there by car. It'll take several hours, so please _please_ bear with it. I mean you Gokudera-kun."

"Then why you ask to meet here than find the damn car?" Reborn ask.

Tsuna smiled and pointed his thumb behind. "Kyoya get us the car."

The gate behind them open, and a silver Toyota car come out. It was big enough for them all to fit in and there's some space left. Hibari came out from the car, followed by the driver/servant. The man... got silver-streaked black hair and striking Vivid Red eyes, but also somewhat empty in same time.

"Well? Come in. No dilly-dally."

The man helped the boys with their luggage, and open the door for them. For the seating position, Tsuna was sandwitched between Yamamoto and Hayato, with Reborn in his lap. Hibari take front seat next to the driver. Once they all seated, the driver hit the gas and here they go.

The journey was kinda boring. First two hours the boys, namely Yamamoto and Hayato were debating with each other. About myth versus UMA of all things. Apparently Yamamoto is big believer of old folklore and myths like Youkai and such, and kinda dissed the science proof of their nonexistence. Hayato on other hand claim what he called youkai is UMA or maybe alien, and the two got into debates. Somehow their debates shifted to belief, namely existence of Angels and Demon.

Now, Yamamoto claims Angels not always take form of a human, and maybe their actual form is absurd beyond human comprehensions. That irked Hayato who is rather catholic and then, boom. Another heated debates. This one is getting close to all out brawl. And since Tsuna in middle of them, Reborn had a mind to shoot both idiot before Tsuna take off his glasses.

Hibari beat him into action. He threw his shoe at them. Hit each square in the forehead with enough force to knocked them out cold. Of course leaving the shoeprint behind. Reborn snatched a picture for future blackmail.

He wonder why the Cloud was so patient. For all intent and purpose, Hibari show sign of Classic Cloud. He get territorial and has this lone wolf vibe, but when it come to Tsuna, and to some extension Yamamoto, he let his guards down. What kind of history they shared, he wonder? The only clue Reborn had it happens years ago, and it left big impression for a Cloud to get Cloud-friendly.

Maybe he should ask later. For now...

"Why Mifune City? Is there something interesting over there?"

"Ryougi Family."

"Huh?"

"There's a rather old Yakuza family guarding the Mifune City. The Ryougi. Us three, Kyoya, Takeshi, and I, were rather close to the current head of the Family. If I do end up as Mafia Boss, at least allow me to actually create alliance with people I can trust. They do not have large influence, but they have capability to manage their land well and always able to find out moles within their rank. I can learn one or two thing from them."

"How close you are to the head?"

"Close enough we can call her Nee-san, or Aneue, depends on situation."

The Cloud made grunting noise.

Reborn hummed in approval. Good. A trustworthy ally is what exactly Tsuna need. If he show capability as a Don even before he formally take up the mantle, then he won't be overwhelmed in leading the Alliance. Originally Reborn want to introduce Dino and made Tsuna conquer the local Namimori Yakuza, but Tsuna one-upped that.

"Tell me more about the Ryougi."

"The Ryougi are old family. Their history begin at Sengoku Period*. Due... disturbances... of that era, and certain job the Ryougi Family have been uphold for generations, they allied themselves with three family. Nanaya, Fujou, and Asakami. The Four Family thus known as Demon Hunters due their alignment and job. Nowadays... nowadays though that job was mostly slide off. They become landowner of the Mifune City, oversee the business there and making sure there's no disruption happening. Ah, they also—"

"Sakuya."

"—one of two nice Yakuza family, according to our Intel." Sakuya continue as if Hibari did not interrupt him. "The other family would be Fujimura Family in Fuyuki City."

Reborn turned to Tsuna. "Do you plan to made alliance with Fujimura family too?"

"Maybe later?"

Definitely improvement from Dino.

Think again Dino isn't a semi-psychopath and can be consisdered as sane.

~X~

They arrived in Mifune city by nightfall. Immediately Sakuya drove to a big Japanese style mansion, which had maids and manservant waiting for them. Tje sight make Reborn kick Yamamoto and Hayato awake

"Welcome." A man with sliked back black hair greeted them. "Shujin-sama have been waiting. Please follow me."

They were led to a Japanese-style living room. Three people have been waiting for them. A glasses man with blue suit and aura that basically saying he is nice person with no bad bone in his body, a shoulder haired lady with light pink kimono and white shawl, who wore serene expression. She was holding a three years old little girl who resemble the man. Family?

"Ah, good evening, Shiki-Aneue, Mikiya-niisama, Mana-chan." Tsuna greeted. Yamamoto and Hibari followed, though with less word in Hibari's case. Reborn and Hayato just bowed slightly to show their respect.

"Welcome." The lady, Shiki, spoke. "How are you, Tsuna-kun? It's not usual you come here during summer instead winter. And who are your new friends?"

"This one is Gokudera Hayato, and this unfortunate man in Reborn." Reborn want to kick Tsuna for that, before he realize Tsuna was talking about the curse. He huffed at that. "Gokudera-san, Reborn. This is Lady Ryougi Shiki, Head of Ryougi Family. The man next to her is her husband, Ryougi Mikiya nee Kokuto, and the little lady is Ryougi Mana."

"A-ah... greetings." Hayato almost tumble when he bowed down.

He almost made remark on why the husband take the wife name, before he remember the Wife is the Head Family and her husband married into her family. Probably like Giglio Nero famiglia who is a matriarch family.

Shiki giggled at his antic, before her gaze swept over Reborn.

Reborn involuntarily shiver. There's something different about Shiki's eyes. They are... Void. There's no other words. Those eyes like bottomless Void. Scary like Tsuna's eyes without the glasses, but not I'll-kill-you-and-nothing-you-can-do scary. More like I-know-everything-including-your-deepest-secret scary.

Suddenly he knew there's more reason why Tsuna want to made alliance with the Ryougi.

"Welcome, then, you two. I do hoe you will enjoy your stay here." Shiki smiled. "Have you had dinner?"

They all shook their head. It was hours-long non-stop journey. Even Reborn fall asleep midway and only wake up when they entered the city range. Sakuya must be one hell of tough butler / driver to drive that long and not getting leg cramp.

"I see. Then, I'll prepare dinner. In meantime, please feel free to take bath and rest."

"I'll show you the room." Mikiya rose up and lead them to a wing in the mansion. Reborn noted he walk with limp.

"What happened to your leg?"

Mikiya half smiled half winced. "There's a killer several years ago, before Shiki and I were married. That man... the only word to describe him was a predator in human form. The confrontation with him leave me with this injury."

Sound like a nutcase. Reborn discreetly shot a look at Hibari, who sported dark look. Looks like despite his habit of claiming people in Animal hierarchy he dislike the [Predator] in Mikiya's story. Was it because there's a true-blue Carnivore or was it because something else?

"Here's the room." They arrived in the wing. "Tsuna-kun, Takeshi-kun, Kyoya-kun, you know your room. Reborn-san, Gokudera-san, your rooms are this way." Mikiya showed them. Hayato got standard room, but with extra large and soft fuuton. The silvernette sighed in relief.

Reborn got a room which was easy to open and close for someone on his size. Even the bed was tailored to match his size without being condescesing. How thougtful. Looks like the Ryougi are truly resources if they can whipped up this room within short notice.

"Bathroom are that way." Mikiya pointed to end of the hall. "The woman is on right, men on left, but since you all are male. Even though you all are male, don't go near women section, is that ok?"

"Sure."

"Ah. One more thing. Shiki... my wife is quite... a peculiar person."

"Peculiar how?" Asked Hayato. "I mean, Oku-san look nice."

"Well," Mikiya smiled. "The Ryougi family had... weird habit. You will find out tomorrow, so please don't be surprised, ok?"

Reborn and Hayato traded look.

Well, isn't that omnious?

TBC

**Sorry for the low Quality. I hit a writer's block here, so I put all I can think off. On good note: Shiki and Mikiya made appearance! Guest which Shiki made her debut in this chapter?**

**Also. a question. HOW DO YOU GET A BETA?**

**Read and Review, but no Flame, please?**


	6. Fujou Buildings

**ARGH! I forgot to celebrate Tsuna and Reborn's Birthday! That's it! I'm giving you Halloween Special!**

Chapter 6: Fujou Building

"Mmm... morning people. Mikiya, coffee."

"Here."

By time the Namimori Group (as Takeshi jokingly called themselves during dinner last night) arrived on the dining room, Reborn and Hayato have to do double take when they saw Shiki's state. A part of Hayato was glad he didn't have his morning coffee yet, or he will spit spray it to some unlucky sod.

Still clad in her traditional Japanese garb, this time a grayish blue kimono with dark blue obi, Shiki for some reason wore red leather jacket over the kimono. Her last night serene and secretive face was gone and replaced with a face that could be said was carved out of stone. Cold and devoid of expression, except barest hint of irritation at morning and fondness to her family. Her eyes still void as ever. Her hair was more unkempt than before.

Reborn initially think that Shiki wasn't a morning person. His assumption proven to be wrong when, even after breakfast and she clearly was wide awake, Shiki still have that cold face of hers. Empty and cold.

She even use "Ore" to call herself, and speak in boy's crude manner, rather than last night polite if somewhat reserved "watashi". At least she still dressed and act girly but...

"Umm... psst! Tenth?" Hayato whisper-calling. "What's wrong with Shiki-sama?"

Tsuna paused in eating and turned into Shiki. He blinked. "Are you going out, Shiki-nee-sama?"

Nee-sama? Reborn and Hayato turned into each other. Wasn't last night Tsuna calls her Aneue. True, the meaning was still Elder Sister, but it's still different think. Nee-sama sound less formal than Aneue.

"Hn." Was Shiki's reply. "Gotta visit the Fujou Buildings."

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Hibari instantly frowned. Now, Reborn was curious. What's about this Fujou Building? Based from the name it must be owned or at least funded by the Fujou Family. Was the relationship between them and Fujou Family was _that_ bad, or did Tsuna dislikes the Fujou?

"What is this time?"

_This _Time? Definitely there's a History between them and the Fujou.

"You will see later. Bring your own supplies."

That, was an invitation to come in. But what did she mean by supplies? Weapon? Is there going to be a fight?

If he knew this, Reborn would've stocked more weapon. Alas he think this is going to be usual Summer Vacation since Tsuna really looking forward it, and ended up bringing three different hand guns, one riffle, and Leon.

~X~

"This is so... anti climax." Muttered Gokudera. "I thought..."

What was anticipated to be battle turns out to be normal investigation. The Fujou Building Estates were undergoing renovation and now the worker only need to add final touch. The Namimori Group (Takeshi internally snickered) plus Mikiya and Shiki. Mana-chan was left at home with Akitaka-san.

"What?" Takeshi grinned. Enjoying the look of befuddlement from the two True-Blu Mafioso. "Gang War? Sorry Gokudera, but Fujou building was abandoned for decades." He waved his hand to the whole place. "Though it looks better than what I thought. Renovation was good for this... except..."

Except _that_ building.

The infamous Fujou Suicide Tower.

This is the only building that had not yet renovated... with good cause. The building's history is darker than its siblings. Even now the eerie feeling, like sense of time was being muddled., was still present. It was like sense of [Past] and remnants of [Memory] of the previous occupant, of the girls who commit suicide here, was still here. Haunting the place. Instictively Takesh looked up and breathe a sigh of relief when he saw nothing.

This place give him jitters.

"Alright boys." Shiki turned to them. "The worker are scared shitless to done this place, so we are going to comb it for them." She pointed at the infamous building. "Tsuna. Your idea?"

"E-eh? Right." Takeshi grinned. Tsuna play into his role nicely. Shiki-nee-sama and Mikiya-nii-san was notified last night so they play along. "A-hem. So, there's Shiki-nee-sama, Mikiya-nii-sama, Reborn, Gokudera-kun, Kyoya, Takeshi, and I... meaning there's seven people here. Since the building is big, let's split into group of two."

"There's seven of us." Reborn pointed out.

"Well, then someone have to be someone's plus one. Wanna be my plus one?"

"...you owe me one, Tsuna."

Takeshi snickered at the words. It sounds like Tsuna was asking Reborn out for a ball and Reborn reluctantly agree. If Takeshi didn't knew Reborn was actually adult man trapped in baby's body, he would've balked at the phrasing. It can lead to misunderstanding.

"Oh? And how are we going to split, Tsuna?" He ask.

Tsuna's answer was to take something from his bag. Oh. A tin and several bamboo skewers. Those skewer also doubled as weapon since there's a tiny teeny runes engraved into them. One rune per skewer. Takeshi knew. He helped Tsuna made those.

"There's six skewer with colored end. Red, Blue, and Yellow. Two each."

And those with same color put into same party. Sounds fun! Like a Russian Roulette!

"Then... here we go!"

The group results are:

Red Group: Gokudera—Takeshi

Blue Group: Shiki—Kyoya

Yellow Group: Mikiya—Tsuna + Reborn

Takeshi felt his smile become rather restrained. Of all people why Gokudera?! He labels everything not normal as UMA! Takeshi doesn't hate Alien or Theory Conspiracy, he likes the latter even, but not everything abnormal are UMA! There's Supernatural stuff like ghost, youkai, and so on and so on. And there's human who got bad luck their DNA somehow get messed up, or do experiment on themselves. Resulting in weird-as-fuck appearance or ability.

"W-well!" Tsuna sweated when he saw the group result. "T-then... how many floors in the building, Nee-sama? And who will go on which floor?"

Shiki-nee-sama looked at the building.

"Twenty floors. Not include the rooftop. Mikiya, Tsuna, Reborn, Ground floor to Seventh. Gokudera and Takeshi. Eight to fourteenth. me and Kyoya, fiftienth to twentieth."

"And the rooftop?" Asked Reborn.

Uh-oh. Takeshi flinched when Shiki-nee-san scowled a bit. Uwaa. Scary face, scary! "Off limits if you value your life."

Ahaha... Reborn should just shut up.

With that one last glare, they split off into groups. The Red Group take different elevator than the Yellow Group. Part to not bother them, part because Takeshi was scared by Shiki-nee-sama's glare.

"What. The. Fuck." Swore Gokudera. "Oi, why did Shuji-sama suddenly have attitude shift? Did she had bad fight with her husband or what?"

"...this is the normal Nee-sama, you know?"

"Are you serious." A nod. "Holy shit. This is her being normal? Then what about last night? Is this what Mikiya-sama means by last night?"

"Uhh... gimme a min'" Takeshi snatched open his phone and type Mikiya.

_From: Takeshi  
To: Mikiya-nii_

_Gokudera said you forewarned him. Can I talk, then?_

He got his reply when the elevator door was open. They were in the eight floor.

_From: Mikiya-nii  
To: Takeshi_

_Yeah. But in moderation._

"Well," Takeshi snatched his phone shut. "Since Mikiya-nii-sama said I can talk, then I can." He grinned. "Long story shot, Nee-sama had another [Shiki-Nee-sama] inside her, we call that Shiki-nee as [Aneue]."

"You mean... Shiki-sama has Schizophrenic or something?!"

"No! Not schizo!" Holy hell! Where did Gokudera got _that_ idea?! "Just Second Personality. Nee-sama didn't know about Aneue's existence, but Aneue won't harm us. Hell! I can't believe we met Aneue. She rarely show herself, ya know?"

"Exactly how rare?"

"...last time she appears, not including the last night, was _Four years ago_ when we first meet Shiki-nee and Mikiya-nii."

"Oh."

They combed through the eight floor. Save for minor rats and cockroach infestation, nothing happens. Takeshi was glad of that.

Same with the ninth.

Halfway at the tenth, Gokudera ask him another question.

"So... what's the deal? I mean, why this shitty place stay shitty?" Hayato knocked a door and jumped back when the rusty thing fell off. "See?! Rusty door with equally rusted hinges, bad lights, leaking water, infested with pest... This place fit stereotype of Haunted Building to a 'T'!" He throw a rock to the next rat they saw. The little thing scurried away.

"Because it used to be a haunted suicide site?" Takeshi responds with a grin, but it quickly wiped from his face when Gokudera whirled at him with wide eyes and excited glint.

Shit. Right. UMA Fanboy. Takeshi should've shut up.

"What? There's ghost? Where? Where?"

"Gone." Sigh. No way out. "They're gone."

"This place, this Fujou Building, might be part of Fujou Building Estates, but this very tower had another name. The Fujou Suicide Tower." He told Gokudera. "At 1999, there's mysterious, unexpected strings of suicide from school girls. None of them are connected with each other. At best they are strangers. All of them, however, jumped from this very building. You know what's strange about that?"

"No. Was it weird? I mean, Japan had high suicide rate, right?"

So true about that but... "People who commit suicide usually leave a Suicide note. Their regret and failure, as well good-bye to people matter to them. Yet those girls doesn't had any suicide note. More than that, they don't even have depression or anxiety! They are normal, _cheerful_ schoolgirls."

Gokudera blinked. "Wait a minute, you were saying normal folk suddenly decide life isn't worth it and jumped? What the hell? That's ain't suicide. That's _murder._"

"Ah-ah. But there's no sign of struggle. No matter how forensic team looked at it. The girls definitely jumped by their own volition." Takeshi wiggle his finger as they ascend to the eleventh floor. "And Shiki-nee-sama once said, when she once passed the building, she saw ghosts."

"GHOSTS?!"

"Ghosts." Takeshi nodded. "Eight of them. Seven floating girl-like figure, and the Main Ghost who she said appears as long-haired woman in late twenties. You know what's even more weird? There's total eight suicide case. And the last victim is not a school girl, but a woman in late twenties. Fujou Kirie."

"Holy shit." Gokudera gasped. "Does the ghost predict it?"

"Nah. It's all Fujou-san's fault."

"He?"

"Yeah. She was bedridden and depressed. And she got this weird possession skill. So, she kinda want to make friend with other girl in her ghost persona, but no one can see or hear her, so she possessed them. But she somehow ended up do it wrong and the girls killed herself. In the end, she got too depressed and kill herself."

~X~

"I see." Reborn nodded once Tsuna and Mikiya finished the building's history. "So she was a lonely girl with possession ability, but because her power can't grant her wish, she take her own life. Wait. How did she can be seen by Shiki if she supposed to be possession ghost?"

"Double Existence. Like, Astral Projection." Explained Mikiya. "Shiki kills Fujou-san's Second Body along with the ghost."

"How did you kill a Ghost? Didn't you said Ghost are mere fragment of memories and echo people left behind when they die?" Reborn ask incredulously. "Are you saying Shiki can kill a _memory_?"

"It's... a special power. As long as she defined something as alive, she can kill them. You will be surprised at how many things my Wife define as alive. Ghost, memory, even ESP attack." Mikiya checked the Janitorial Room. Cold, dirty, in need of repair. Just like any other room. "I bet Tsuna's range of Living Thing is even wider."

"You have no idea." Deadpanned Tsuna. "This weird intuition of mine tell me weakness and strength of what I decipher as opponent or obstacle, combine that with my eye, and I really want to know what I can NOT kill."

Stupid Vongola's Hyper Intuition.

"Then Shiki's reasoning as to forbade us from getting into rooftop..."

"...was because she afraid the experience will overwhelm us. I mean, we know we're living in big place we call world, but our brain can only comprehend so much. Here." Since they're in fifth Floor, the view was decent. "That place there, the bridge. We know it's a big bridge, but it looks small from here. Our reasoning, knowledge, experience and feeling crashed against each other, wearing down our mind and make our will numb. I mean, sometimes if people looked down from high place, they wonder what will happens if they jump. Will ot be a smooth landing? Or will it be a crash? Or will it be [Fly]?" Mikiya smiled nostalgically. "That's what Touko-san told me."

Touko. Reborn made a note of that name.

"Is there any more suspicious activity around the building? "

"Well, there's an accident—"

His words are cut short when Tsuna's phone ringing. A message. From Takeshi.

_13th Floor. HELP!_

_~X~_

"Thirteenth Floor." The boys reached the floor. "Okay. I don't care what westerner think about number 13, but let's forget that. Curse is a thing, after all." Takeshi said with forced cheer. His mind was thinking up about how things could gone wrong and he do his best to squashed those thought.

"Ha ha." Gokudera laughed dryly. "Very funny. Come. Only this floor and one more, and we can get the hell out and hire someone to deal with all these PEST." He growled at word Pest.

Takeshi laughed. Ah, Hayato really hate rats, does he?

"Ya know. It would be easier if we split off." Suggested Gokudera. "Me this direction, you go there. This way we can cover the floor faster."

"What if something was hiding here?" Joked Takeshi.

"What? A criminal? I'll blew them up."

"...do you realize the structure won't be able to withstand that kind of damage? Shiki-nee-sama and Kyoya will get pissed if you do that."

Gokudera paused and shudder. "You right. I'll just punch them then."

He went to the left. This side of his was rather nice, seeing it has better view to Mifune City. He can see the bridge from there. Bright red and eye catching. Maybe a tourist attraction spot. Heh. Red bridge sure is popular. Wonder if Namimori had anything like that? Bright red like fire...

"_...h...t..."_

?

Gokudera turned. "Weird. I swear I heard something. Mah." He shrugged and back to his round. "Probably a rat or cockroach. God. This place need to be burned down. Hm?" He paused when he found one of the apartments here was missing a door. "Weird. Where's the door gone to?"

Curious, he come in and found a blackened apartment. Not rusty or full of dust and pest like other rooms, this one is black. Pitch black.

"If this was vandalism, this was not funny and totally useless." Scowled Gokudera. He swipe a nearby surface. His scowl deepened. Fuck. This place need total clean up.

Whoever did it totally has too much time on hand.

Still, aside from blackened room, this apartment seems to be mostly normal. Entrance, kitchen, living/dining room, and a occupied bedroom—

-wait a minute! _Occupied_ Bedroom?!

Gokudera went into the bedroom and astonished to find someone was truly occupying it. A girl around his age with ashen black dress and long hair covering her face. Her hand was black and seems to holding a fistful of ashes. Immediately Gokudera scowled.

"Oi!" He bellowed. "Were this all your doing, bitch?!"

The girl didn't respond. Keep bowing down. The only telltale sign she heard Gokudera was her trembling shoulders. Fear?

"Why did you do it?! For fuck sake there's a Keep Out Warning! Why did you come in?!" The only reason why he was allowed to come in because Shiki-sama took him. Otherwise he have to resort to sneaking around. Not his idea of summer holiday. "Get the fuck off! You have lot explaining to do!"

He reach out and yank her painfully.

"...h...t..."

"What?"

"It's hot... so hot..."

What was that? Hot? Shouldn't it be _hurt_? This girl must be crazy.

"Come on!"

"...hot... it's so hot..." This girl must be crazy. How lovely. "There's no way out... _there's no way to escape_..."

Everything around Gokudera engulfed into flame.

~X~

"Oomph!" Takeshi wiped his sweat. Damn. Plumbing in this section is bad. He had to find some rag to tie around the pipes and prevent further leak. How did the water haven't leaked to lower floor he couldn't understand, but he grateful for it. No wonder the 12th floor has so many rusty steel and damp room.

He suddenly chuckles. "If it's Gokudera he must be cursing up a storm." Because, yep, that was what the silverette would do, all while find a way to stuff the leak shut. Or just cut off the water entirely.

Not even a minute later, the smile in his face was wiped away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Gokudera!"

What was that? Why did he scream? What did he encounter? Takeshi can think at least eight different scenario and he likes none of it!

He dashed up to room 266. Source of the scream. And he hit an invisible wall.

"Fucking goat on tap floor." He swear because a Bounded Field?! How did Gokudera bypass the Bounded field?! Who the fuck create the damn thing!

Takeshi kneeled down on the ground and start writing several runes to counter the Bounded Field. He frowned.

Reversed Uruz to weakened the Bounded Field, Raidho to disturb the Prana flow within the Boundled Field, Thurisaz to powered up the two, Isa to amplified the power. Second layer: Jera to maximize the intended result, Eihwaz and Algiz to strengthened the first layer as the Bounded field pushed back, and Dagaz to breakthrough the Boundled Field.

The runes shine brightly and tearing off the Bounded Field. He frowned.

It supposedly to create some significant damage. If not completely breaking through, then at least wear down the Bounded Field. He feed his Prana _and_ Flames into them. And his flame was Rain. The Tranquil One. It supposed to slowed down Prana flow and make second attack easier. Was this work of high-level Magus?

A Structural Analysis, and he cursed.

"Son of a bitch! Mist Flame?!"

No wonder his runes can't do a jack shit! Mist Flame is entirely different level! They're known as The Tricky One. They can't get around rune chain, slipping off, before rejoined and create the new bounded field.

Time to call reinforcement.

One message, send. Ten minutes later, Reinforcement came.

"Takeshi. What's wrong?" Asked Tsuna, out of breath. Looks like in his worry he forgot about Elevator and use stairs. How typical. "And where's Gokudera?!"

"He's trapped." Snarled Takeshi. "Fucking idiot trapped inside Bounded Field. With Mist Flame!"

It frustrated him that unlike Tsuna he can't simply cut them through. He didn't have power to do so.

Tsuna's eyes hardened. "I see." He took off his glasses and his eyes changed color. Orange in background, and near his pupil was ring of glowing blue with red . He raised out his knife.

SLASH

The sound was almost deafening. The bounded field shatter instantly, and the four of them greeted with wave of hot fire. The blackened apartment, suddenly was burned.

"Memory residue." Muttered Takeshi. Suddenly remembering a lesson in magecraft. "When human die, they leave a memory. Known as the Dead's Message. If fueled with enough power, the memory will take form of illusion that manifest in the world. Either a simple habit or unfinished business... or how they die. If someone with high sensitivity to the dead come into contact of it, they may dragged into the memory and trapped. If unable to escape, they will die the same way the original owner of memory residue die. Their feelings will further fuel the Dead's Message. A vicious circle where once it gathered enough feelings and energy, it can materialize by itself. Causing a mysterious accident or disaster." This was a case of The Dead's Message. Especially... how the owner of Memory residue die. Fuck! Memory and illusion definitely up into a Mist's alley!

"Tsuna!"

"I know. Stand aside."

Unfaltering, Tsuna stepped into the flame. With few slash at certain critical point, the flame withered and disappeared like mist. What Tsuna cut was the [Memory] of the [Fire that Burned [You] to Death]. Takeshi almost let out a relieved sigh.

Almost.

He followed after Tsuna into a room. Based on the size... a bedroom? Definitely a bedroom.

Gokudera sat in middle of the room. His eyes was blank and dull like stone. A skeleton in his lap. His face was like someone experiencing sheer of horror, but suddenly was cut out of time. Frozen. Unmoving. Out of time. Despite the [Memory] was gone and Gokudera was no longer screaming, he was still trapped inside the illusion.

"Takeshi. Can you snap him out of it?"

"Yeah."

One tap to his head, Takeshi send his prana to snap Gokudera out of the illusion. Green eyes rapidly regained its light.

"Yamamoto?" He whispered, then realized something. "F-fire! There's a fire! And a girl! You have to—"

"The fire was gone." Cut Tsuna. "And look down at what you held, Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera did, and his face rapidly turned pale. "O-Oh god." He feels like he gonna vomit. "What... how... when did I...?"

"Mikiya-nii-sama?"

"There's an accident in this building. 2nd March. This year." The tallest male spoke softly. "Room 266 of Fujou Buildings, specifically at the infamously known as Fujou Suidical Tower, suddenly was engulfed in fire. The fire force was called, and they found a man, a wanted criminal, coming out of the building with severe burns. He was immediately rushed into hospital, but die in the journey. Police suspect this place must be his lair but..."

"He was going to rape this girl..." whispered Gokudera. "But her power suddenly active in corresponds to her fear. She knocked the man off, but the man at the time lit up a cigarette. It burned down the flammable material and lead to fire. He was manage to escape whereas she doesn't..."

Looks like someone experience a possession.

"Let's go." Said Tsuna. "This girl must be trapped in her nightmare. Repeating the moment she die over and over again. If we do DNA test, inform her family, and give her proper burial, she will be able to rest in peace."

Gokudera was silent, before he nodded and slowly get up.

"Yeah. Let's."

They meet up with Kyoya-senpai and Shiki-nee-sama in Police office. Takeshi did quick job explaining everything to them.

Kyoya-senpai scowled and turned to Shiki-nee-sama.

"That building is cursed. Destroy it."

"Don't tell me twice."

TBC

**Sorry if it was bit rushed, but I really want to update the fic during 31st October.**

**And... Forgive me Hayato! But you are the only viable target here. Mikiya got protective wife, Reborn probably not emphatic enough, and the rest know about Magecraft and how to deal with lingering ghost. I'll try to make it up for you in the next chapter.**

**Last thing, Happy Halloween!**

**TRICK OR REVIEW?**


	7. Open Your Eyes!

**A/N: Normally I will take break from writing as I STILL Had Exam until 13th December, but since my favorite story just updated, I post this earlier as celebration. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Open Your Eyes!

"_No! No! I don't want! Stop! Please!"_

"_Help! Someone help!"_

"_Hot... it's so hot... let me out... please..."_

"_He...lp..."_

"_...why did—"_

"Gokudera-san."

Hayato blinked. H-huh? Oh right. He lost focus here. Damn. That experience still haunted him. Goddamn Mist.

"Gokudera-san."

"Y-yes Tenth?" Hayato stood up straight and saluted... only to realize Tsuna was staring at him unimpressive, holding a plastic bag.

"I am not Military Sergeant, you know?" Was his dry response. "Here. Yours." He pick up something from the bag and handed it at Hayato.

"Ice Cream?"

"Haagen Dazs Ice Cream." Tsuna huffed and sat down, Hayato followed the example. "It was a rather popular brand. Mikiya-nee and Shiki-nee likes it... well, Mikiya-nii did. Shiki-nee just go along with him."

"How about you?"

"It's good."

Hayato nodded and made mental note to stock some Haagen Dazs brand Ice Cream. He looked at his and notice something. "Huh?" Why did he got Lemon Raspberry White Chocolate Trio Crispy Layers and Tsuna got plain Chocolate? "Ummm, Tenth?"

"That flavor suit you." Was Tsuna's reply. He eat some before continue. "You are complex and easy to changing mood depending whom you talked with and at what condition. Sour, Sweet, and slight Bitter all rolled into one."

Hayato blushed at that. He take a taste and... Tsuna was right. In a way the flavor reminds him of himself. Then, what does Chocolate flavor were saying about Tsuna? That he was plain kind of guy? No. No way. Tsuna was anything but plain. Perhaps sweetness? Chocolate did have its unique brand of taste. Or he simply like chocolate. "What about that Smiling Idiot?"

"Rum Raisin." Really? For that straightforward and easygoing guy he got one that had Rum as ingredients?

"Scary Senior of ours?"

"Green Tea." Now _that_ made sense.

"Reborn—wait, forget that." It was obvious what Flavour Reborn got. Coffee. He's coffee addict. "What about Mikiya-san? And Shiki-san?"

"Mikiya-nii got Vanilla. Yes. He's _that_ kind and pure. Shiki-nee got Strawberry. It was love-hate on her end, though."

"Love-hate?"

"She dislikes cold food, but if Mikiya-nii gave her Ice cream she will eat it and claim it's ok." Tsuna smiled in amusement. "Mikiya-nii commented that she tried to conquer her weakness or something."

"Aha..."

Hayato had no idea what he should say in response. He just decided to finish his ice cream. Savoring the flavor in silence. It was an awkward silence, but awkward silence is better than having flashback. Stupid Mist and their stupid trap. Even in the death, they still can cause misery to people.

Tsuna's phone suddenly ringing.

"A message from Reborn." Hayato looked up at that. "Regarding the long dark history, Shiki-nee want to meet with Mayor and some other people to gain permission to legally demolished the building before it used as yet another crime nest. Reborn want me to be there and learn some smooth talking."

That, he definitely have to. As future Boss of Vongola, smooth talking is a Very Important Skill, just half notch below Surviving Against All Odds.

"You can head back to Nee-chan's place, if you like."

"EH? I don't come with you?!" WHY?! He can help! Reborn may told Tenth that the Smooth Talking Skill is important, but Hayato can help if only a bit. He also can act as Security, just in case some idiot decide to try something. Who knows some sicko decided to kidnap Tenth? A Boss or Boss-candidate can't go anywhere alone—waitaminute, did he buy Ice Cream alone or was he accompanied by someone? Where was that Smiling Idiot and Scary Guy?!

"Gokudera, breathe." Tsuna put his hand at Hayato's mouth, forcing him to take breath from nose, and stopped the silverette's train of thought. "You're easy to space out. I don't want to burden you."

The word was said in kind tone, but it felt like arrow to Hayato's heart.

He... is a liability? D-darn it.

"B-but I can't leave Tenth alone!"

"I won't be alone. Reborn will be with me all the time." Tsuna smiled good-naturedly. "Plus it wasn't like I'm gonna walk all way to other side of the town and get sweaty. That would be bad impression. No. I will ride car with Shiki-nee."

At least Reborn would be there to protect tenth. "Where are the Smiling Idiot and Scary Senpai?"

"Their name is Yamamoto Takeshi and Hibari Kyoya respectively, use it Gokudera." Sighed Tsuna. "Takeshi was helping in Grocery Shopping and Kyoya was doing his own business. Don't worry, they would be back for Dinner."

That's was NOT what Hayato worried off! How dare they leave Tenth alone! Slackers! And They are Tenth's Guardians?! _**Unbelievable!**_ What if Tenth was attacked while they were dozing off somewhere?! Ugh! He is going to have _words_ with them! With his fist and bombs!

"Tenth, allow me to follow you."

"...no. You need to rest. You're twitchy." Ack! Another fault!

"T-then, can I escort you to the car? _Please."_

Tsuna was about to made some retort, but at sight of Hayato make pleading face, he sighed. Damn puppy. If he say no, Hayato will find a way to follow and _that_ would be bad. Seriously, can't this guy understand no means no? "Fine. But after that you go back. No following me. You need a rest or God Help Me I will force you to Rest." He said with as many stern as he could muster.

Which mean, his tone slipped into 'Business-Mode-Do-It-or-Else'.

"Yes Tenth!"

Hayato doesn't understand why Tenth twitched at that.

~X~

Back at the Ryougi Mansion, Hayato had no idea of what to do.

Normally, if he had nothing better to do, he would try to create yet another bomb, making them in various degree of lethality, shapes, and components. Or he would looking around for possible mission... if nothing else he can go find some low-level thug, beat them up, and then take their wallet. Petty Cash is still Cash. Or he could cleaning his place. Or, he could tapping his finger against air, as if playing piano.

The first three options wasn't possible. The first one because he is a Guest in Japanese version of Famiglia, with the kid of current head was just several rooms away from him. Bomb is a no-no. People can tell him that he's impulsive all they like, but he definitely isn't THAT stupid.

The second one was a moot point. He was contracted to Vongola right now. Tenth seems to be willing to keep him around, if not as guardian then as contracted hitmen.

The third one, cleaning his room, was already done by the maid. The room was clean and tidy when he arrived.

The fourth... was painful. Really painful to do. Not in physical sense, more like in emotional sense. It reminds him of his mom.

What he should do?

"You return early, Gokudera-san." Hayato sat up when that bodyguard show up. Who was it again... oh right. Akitaka. He is Shiki-sama's trusted man, right? A Right Hand Man of some sort. "Did something happen?"

"Uhh..." Hayato can't tell him about the chaos with Mist. No way. "Let's say, the Fujou Building was used as hiding place for criminal at some point of time, and it pissed Shiki-sama off so she went to negotiate with the Mayor, and Tenth followed her."

That should be safe enough, right?

Akitaka nodded. "I see, but you don't look happy about it."

"W-well, I mean, Tenth might have Reborn with him, and Reborn was a awesome and skilled Hitman despite his size so Tenth is in the safe hands... but I still don't feel it was enough, you know." Hayato run fingers through his hair. "I am supposed to be Tenth's Guardian. Me, that Smiling Idiot and that Scary Guy. Yet Tenth forbade me to come, and those two are gone to god know where. It was frustrating."

"So to clarify it, you were angry that you were unable to stand next to Sawada-san and your acquaintances weren't there either?"

Hayato nodded miserably.

"You, young man, is a fool."

What.

Akitaka held his stead against Hayato's glare. "You said that you didn't know where Yamamoto-san and Hibari-san are, correct? What make you assumed they weren't already there, watching things from distance with binoculars?"

T-that was...

"Furthermore, you seems to insulting Sawada-san self-defense abilty."

"I didn't—"

"You did." Cut Akitaka. "I've heard how did you come into contact with him. If he can dodge dynamites and survive, with all limbs intact and no injury, then why did you doubt his ability? No. Don't answer that. Bullet, you were saying? Do you honestly think Reborn-san haven't rectify it already or at least trying to? That was indirect insult to Reborn-san's skill and capability as tutor."

Hayato winced. If you put it like that... y-yeah... he's been insulting both Tenth and Reborn. And Smiling Idiot and Scary Guy.

"Another problem here was you treat Sawada-san as an Icon, rather than as a person."

"How come?"

"You always calls him Tenth. Tenth this, Tenth that. Always Tenth. Never once you call him with his name, or surname for any matter, just Tenth. Just because Sawada-san is most viable candidate for Future Family Head. You didn't saw him as his own person, but as means to gain privileged life and status."

"If, and this is an _if_, someone telling you that Sawada-san is no longer Decimo Candidate, and you were offered a good steady job, say managing a territory, which one you will choose? Will you stay with Sawada-san, knowing that you may never be able to become high-profile figure you dreamed about, or will you abandon him for your ambition and greed?"

There's long moment of silence before Hayato answered that. His voice is soft and meek."...an opportunistic person would say the later Screw the consequence... but that was the wrong answer... right?"

Akitaka's look was flat and cold. "You take that choice and I kill you right here and now, and instead blamed everyone would thanking me for that."

In Underworld, loyalty worth more than a person's weight in gold. In that Dog-eat-Dog world, any form of true loyalty, a real camaraderie, was so scarce and sacred. Hayato had, at one point, snuck into bar and overheard a guy, head division of some famiglia, swore he gladly give up an arm and a leg, and a kidney, for trustworthy men. Any traitor found in Famiglia would often meet painful death, mostly from Famiglia they betrays. If they don't have Kill Order on their head, they were always cast out from Famiglia with their crime publicized, making it extremely difficult if not outright impossible to gain a decent job. Basically, public social execution.

Hayato had swear he will be loyal to whoever willing to take him in and yet...

"You don't know anything about him. Oh sure you knew the Candidate of Tenth Family Head, but not Sawada Tsunayoshi. Only his status, never person. And Sawada-san is still a _Candidate_, meaning he may become the Head, he may not."

...he's a terrible friend.

No wait. Tenth—_Tsuna _never acknowledge him as friend. Acquaintance at best.

That... that was...

"What do you know about Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato? Do you know his likes? His dislikes? His favorite food? His least favorite food? Do you even know when is his birthday? _Do you even notice the blatant hint he gave to you?_"

"Huh? What hint?"

Instead answer, Akitaka just put a hand to his face and sighed. "Nevermind. Figure it out yourself. Until you can answer the last question, don't you dare call yourself Sawada-san's friend. You didn't deserve it anyway." With that he left.

Hayato was utterly stunned.

He want to get angry. Oh how he want to snatch some of dynamite he snuck in and threw it at Akitaka... but angering his Host aside, Akitaka is not even wrong.

Hayato did not knew Sawada Tsunayoshi. At best he knew his physical description and current status. Nothing more. No likes, dislikes, even birthday. He don't even knew if Tsuna had allergy and that scares him.

People's reaction to allergy is various. Some are mild, like rash, some are possibly fatal.

What if Tsunayoshi had food allergy and Hayato accidentally gave him said food? That was as same as he served him _poison_!

Worst case scenario someone might be using him to manipulates Tsunayoshi! Hayato knew he was a pushover sometimes, so the fact he was unwitting helper was a possibility!

Akitaka was right. He doesn't deserve to be called as Tsunayoshi's friend.

Goddammit.

TBC


	8. Empty Eyes

"Oh my. You saw that?"

That smile can't fool anyone, as Takeshi pinned Hayato to a wall with sharp edge of katana almost touching Hayato's neck. Ready to behead him with slightest stroke. Despite smiling, it doesn't reach his eyes. No. There's nothing kind or pleasant to see. It was cold and cruel and empty. It was smile of someone who had killing multiple times and not hesitate to do it again. The kind he thought only reserved to seasoned hitman.

Behind him, leaning to wall across them, was Tsuna. His expression is cold and calculating and empty. More empty than Takeshi's smile. It was as if Tsuna didn't have any emotions to begin with. His eyes, free from glasses, was glowing in the dark. Eerie. Soulless. Empty eyes. Threatening to swallow Hayato whole.

Just like void itself.

Hayato's eyes widened. His face turned pale with cold sweat trailing down from his temple. Logic thrown out from window. His throat dry. He dare not to gulp, in fear he might accidentally press his own neck against the sword. His primal, survival instinct rose to surface.

_Confusedpanicdisbeliefshockedbetrayedhurtmindnumbingfearfearfearfearfear__**FEARFEARFEARFEAR**_

Was this the same person he shared class with? Was this Yamamoto Takeshi was the same with one who made light of any issue that come out? The one who had talent in baseball but refused to joining a club in favor of free time? The same one with the boy who teased him?

Was Sawada Tsunayoshi is truly Sawada Tsunayoshi he knew? The kind and gentle boy who somehow isolated from his peers save for select few? The one who speak politely and always look out to people around him?

Hayato tried to connect them to sort of person he had hang out since he come to Japan... and his brain crashed. It simply didn't compute. It was like they were replaced by cold killer lookalike when Hayato wasn't looking.

Or was they always like this and Hayato was too blind to see it?

His world, his faith... all his days... were those all lie? Yes. They definitely was a lie. A staged performance. _This_, on other hand, is the reality.

What should he do?

"Now, now, Gokudera-kun." Takeshi didn't grin. He showed his teeth. The blade edge closer to his throat. It drawing thin trail of blood.

"_**Will you keep it secret from Vongola or should I silence you?"**_

Chapter 8: The Empty Eyes

"This is kinda suck, right, Kyoya-senpai?"

"Hn."

Takeshi and Kyoya was sitting on rooftop of some building. Their location give them advantageous view of the city... and where Tsuna was, considering the brunette was inside a building across the road. The glass wall that building had made it easy for two Spellcasters to watch out their friend/leader. They didn't even need binoculars. Simple reinforcement was enough.

"Did you get the package, senpai?"

"Unscathed." Kyoya tapped small box that now tied to his side. It was made of really fine wood with bronze edge on it. The carvings was of a chinese dragon circling Yin-Yang symbol. "Shipment is easy. Applying will be hard."

Takeshi snorted. "I can see that."

Yeah. No way it would go unnoticed. Reborn may be still in the dark, but he was very observant. He would notice it, even though he had no idea what had happened.

Takeshi supposed he was lucky. Being fourth generation, and his mother abandon Magus lifestyle as soon as she meet his father. Kyoya, on other hand...

And there's Reborn and Mafia. Ugh. Cosa Nostra is darn annoying. And this is come from Twilight World Resident, that was saying something.

"Can Sakuya do the process?"

"...he could. But it will be rough. And he is the best I have."

"Not if Aneue wake up."

Kyoya snorted. "Do you seriously want to bet on that?"

Takeshi give him a grin. "Not quite, no." He replied. "When do you want to do it?"

"As soon as possible." Because if left too long, Reborn and/or Hayato will get curious what the box was for, and they might snoop around his things. Kyoya won't put it past the cursed hitmen. His sire knew Reborn's character quite well and have things to complain about.

Curiosity kills the cat, and cat have nine lives. How many lives Reborn had?

Takeshi mentally made schedule of possible timing and the pro and con. Daytime was a no-no. Too many variables and too many chance someone might accidentally stumble onto the process. Evening? Worse. It's time for people go home. Nighttime then. Preferably, midnight when there's few people going out. Also... should he include astronomy phenomena?

"Then it would be better if you do it tonight. Hey. Wanna me divert the attention?"

Kyoya gave him shrewd look. That was a No, then.

"The meeting is over." He said and went down.

There's some small alley between the building they were on and the one directly behind it. That alley was empty from witness. Kyoya easily jumped down to balcony in the lower floors before sliding down the pipes. He landed with smooth movement, while Takeshi had to skidding at the end to break his momentum.

It was nothing special. Just some _very good_ parkour and extremely high agility.

They reached the building across the road just in time for Tsuna, Reborn, Shiki and Mikiya to come out. A short nod as greeting was all Reborn need to know that the two had been watching from safe distance. Takeshi even still had the grocery bag with him. Reborn's black eyes linger to a box on Kyoya's side. Was the oldest teen disappeared to fetch it? Yes he was. What does it contains? And where did he got it?

A quick glare and Reborn turned his attention away. Kyoya's glare reminded him of Fon in his rare apocalyptic mood.

They return to the mansion using limo, that seriously need some oil. Or better yet, brought to repair. This thing clearly was old and never been used before.

When he raised concern over this, Shiki huffed. "Don't see the point." She said.

She only take it out from garage when kids are visiting and they need to go somewhere. All of them. She herself prefer walking all way back, as it doesn't take more than forty minutes walk, but doing so in this large group is bounds to attract attention.

After seeing how Reborn played bystander she decided to fuck it. The cursed hitman milked what he can gain from his cursed state for all its worth that it gets over his head. Some of his ideas are simply paper-thin disguise that can only work to oblivious, brain dead person*.

During the entire ride home, Tsuna drafted an alliance proposal between Ryougi Family and Vongola Famiglia, should Tsuna really become the next Head.

What it is with wielder of Mystic Eye of Death Perception become head of Criminal Organization? Admittedly Ryogi Family is not bad, per see. They didn't dabble in drugs or human trafficking. Detesting them, even. But they are still a Yakuza Family.

"So the Alliance only happening should you become the next head. If you fail as candidate then this alliance is considered as null."

Tsuna nodded. "I don't know about the current head and other members, so I can't vouch for them. In case their alignment clash with the Ryougi, you can break the alliance without too much backlash. God knows that Vongola didn't climb as Biggest Mafia Family in Italy without bloodshed and some black dealings."

'_Among other things'_, Reborn silently added. After Vongola Primo retires and Secondo take over the reigns, _La Storia di Vongola _become warped in bloodshed. So fucking much bloodshed.

Shiki re-read the proposal. The terms are simple. Tsuna didn't ask them to become supplier, either weapon or drugs. Neither is he asking them to be eyes and ears regarding what happened in Japan, beyond what the Ryougi is willing to share. He only ask if Ryougi Family is willing to open joint business corporation in the future. Pure, legal business with no shady dealings.

And if the future stationed member make mess in Ryougi's territorry, well, Tsuna won't care if those idiot were send back in pieces, stuffed in some nondescript box. As long as there's clear reason why did Shiki feels they were offending her.

One year after Tsuna _did_ become head, they can renew the alliance proposal.

It was simple and straightforward, and there's a loopholes she could use. Loopholes Tsuna deliberatily placed here.

Seeing this was not too bad, Shiki shrugged and signed the paper.

Now... what did the little Skylark want from her?

~X~

"Ugh... Damn... It!"

Hayato have trouble sleeping. How can he sleep, when his mind was plague by thoughts?

First, he start by observing people. Start from the maid and servants. During the working hour and after. Something that made him to smack himself. Knowing information is vital on mission. Despite gaining Intel beforehand, he should still scouting information to complete the Intel, or to double-check if the information was right or wrong.

Potential Guardian he may be, this is still a goddamn _MISSION!_

So he resolved himself to keep his eyes peeled out... and was astonished with what he found.

Hibari was the least surprising of all. He didn't interact more than what necessary, but he leaned towards Te—Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto. He seems to get easily irked at Reborn lately, though, and hissing like angry feral animal when he felt like Reborn staring at him a second too long or so. Just what had Reborn did to him?

Yamamoto has dark eyes. At beginning Hayato thought is eyes were dark simply because they have dark iris. It was very common for Asian to have dark-colored eyes, you know? Hayato never truly paid attention to those little detail before (he planned to kick his own ass for this later), simply talking what he want to talk. However, when he stop talking and sat and observing, he found that Yamamoto's eyes dark because they have _darkness_ in them. The kind that Hayato see on his reflection during and shortly after mission. Specifically, killing someone.

Then there's Tsunayoshi. He was more at a distance than what Hayato think he would be. The brunette is polite, unfailingly so. He spoke with respect and gentleness, but there's detached feeling in how he speak. Like his emotion was... what was the word again? If Hayato had to make comparison, it was as if Tsuna was speaking from behind a wall.

Oh sure, there's a genuine hint at his voice and expression. But those always directed at Mikiya-san (adoration), Shiki-sama (respect/adoration/awe), Hibari-senpai (amusement/trust/hint of pity?) and Yamamoto (absolute trust). To Reborn and Hayato, the spark in Tsunayoshi's eyes was dim and cold.

It reminded Hayato a lot to his stepmother. Only he didn't detest his existence... maybe.

Hayato wasn't mind-reader. He don't know how to read emotions. Only observing.

Damn it!

Ugh... he can't sleep. And it was... what? Ten? He had stayed awake for _two hours_ with his mind running around in circle?!

"Ah, fuck it!" Hayato kicked the blanket off. Grumpily, he changed into outing clothes and put on a jacket. After making sure he had his wallet with him, Hayato carefully sneaked out of the mansion.

Yeah. He's going to be scolded for it later, but right now Hayato want some alcohol to cool his mind. It won't be the first time he drink. Old enough to kill, old enough to drink. And if the bar refused to served him... well, he can always claim to be on errand. It wasn't that late yet.

Few cans of beers later, and Hayato was heading back.

It was just his luck he passed a certain building.

It was a nondescript building, completely natural and boring. Like it was stating NOTHING INTERESTING WILL EVER HAPPEN HERE, JUST IGNORE IT. But because it was boring it attracted Hayato's attention. It was as if someone deliberately made it as boring as possible.

In hindsight it was a bad idea. He supposed to head straight back and not making nuisance out of himself, but he was drunk, you know? Not much, but tipsy enough that he ignore common sense and entering the place that once known as **Garan no Dou**.

There's something surrounding it. Something that egged Hayato to _stay away, nothing happened here, __**get out,**_but he persistently resist the nagging. He was drunk and curious. With a lot of struggle, he ignore the nagging and grasping his way in.

The pressure was overwhelming. Not enough to send him on his knees, but enough to break through the drunken haze he was at. When Hayato's mind cleared, he was standing in middle of hallway.

Empty hallway. Devoid of life. Hadn't been used for years. Abandoned. Easy picking for petty criminal to hide—

"_No! Don't! Let go!"_

_Firefirefirefirefiresomuchfirehothothothothot—_

Hayato leaned against a wall. His face pale.

"Darn... it." He cursed. He cursed whoever create that hell. He cursed himself for being weak. For being affected by it. He was no greenhorn in cosa nostra dammit! Hayato shoved the memory and trauma aside and find a stairs to basement.

The fire had took place on higher floor. So he would descent to basement this time.

Dim light, thin air, even higher pressure. At least it's cold here. Too cold in fact. Those thing made Hayato almost quit but he stubbornly going on. He was curious. He knew it was not normal. The pressure was like someone deliberately want him to stay away. That mean the place was being used. By who, for what, he should know. They might as well be threat.

Curse him for not bringing weapon.

The basement floor was barely lit, he had to grope his way. It reminds Hayato of old horror movie.

Click-clack.

Hayato found a doorknob... and it was open. Quietly the silverette peeked inside the room. To see what it held.

He expect an organized crime meeting. He expect abandoned room. He expect weapon shoved at his brain. Hell. He half-expect a ghost coming out, screaming bloody murder at him.

He didn't expect to find Hibari sprawled across the operation table, laying flat on his stomach, with something glowing from his back. Like a glowing tattoo of some sort. And he wasn't alone. That red-eyed guy, the Driver from that day, was stood next to the operation table. His face was like carved out from the stone.

He did something to Hibari. Tattooing? No. Not that. Something else. Something more dangerous, more delicate, far more painful. Hibari bite into gag muzzle, his screams were muffled. It wasn't long before it end, and he left panting. The gag fell from his mouth to the floor with loud clang.

"It's done, Young Master."

Hibari made a pained grunt, but didn't move. Too tired and in pain.

Just... just what the hell happened here? Who was that guy? What did he do to Hibari? What... what the fuck Hayato just saw there?

"Well... isn't this a surprise?" A playful voice drawled.

That was Hayato's only warning before he was thrown into wall, pinned there with something sharp and cold and definitely deadly pressed into his neck.

It took him few moments to realized what happened.

"Y-yamamoto?" He almost screamed... but all energy leave him when he saw the other teen's eyes.

"Oh my. You saw that?"

That smile can't fool anyone, as Yamamoto pinned Hayato to a wall with sharp edge of katana almost touching Hayato's neck. Ready to behead him with slightest stroke. Despite smiling, it doesn't reach his eyes. No. There's nothing kind or pleasant to see. It was cold and cruel and empty. It was smile of someone who had killing multiple times and not hesitate to do it again. The kind he thought only reserved to seasoned hitman.

Behing him, leaning to wall across them, was Tsuna. His expression is cold and calculating and empty. More empty than the chilling smile. It was as if Tsuna didn't have any emotions to begin with. His eyes, free from glasses, was glowing in the dark. Eerie. Soulless. Empty eyes.

Just like void itself.

Hayato's eyes widened. His face turned pale with cold sweat trailing down from his temple. Logic thrown out from window. His throat dry. He dare not to gulp, in fear he might accidentally press his own neck agains the sword. His primal, survival instinct rose to surface. He tried to struggle, but that only brought the blade closer to his neck.

"Now, now, Gokudera-kun." That... wasn't smile anymore. Or smirk. Or grin. It was a killer bared his teeth. The blade edge closer to his throat. It drawing thin trail of blood.

"Will you keep it secret from Vongola or should I silence you?"

TBC


	9. Hunting Game

Chapter 9: Hunting Game

Hayato was left breathless. His mind was in loop at lala land. He can't understand anything. What had happened? What was that? That driver... who was he? And why did Takeshi was ready to kill him at any moment notice? He knew their relationship wasn't the best but this...!

Had he accidentally landed in another dimension?

Tsuna stares at how close Hayato was to panic attack. His breath was short and rugged and his pupil was dilated.

"Normally I would settle with Geassing you shut..." he drawled. "But you know... Gokudera-kun... you had see something that was not meant to be seen. Something above your station as not even Reborn had clearance to know. So, imagine how surprised and **displeased** I am to know a _mole_ had tripped up to this sacred ritual..."

He spat the word mole with so much venom it was a wonder Hayato haven't shriveled up and die yet.

The half-italian was get even more confused. "Wha-? M-mole? What are you talking about?"

Tsuna chuckles. It was low and heavy and there's no mirth to it. "Oh? So you have no idea? Then allow me to enlighten you."

"Gokudera Hayato arrived at Namimori, at May 19th, exactly 20 hours after Reborn receive transmission from Sawada Iemitsu of Vongola, division CEDEF, regarding new Guardian and... guide in mafia world." The corner of his lips quirked upwards as if the thoughts amuse him. "By accepting the mission, that means you agree to be Sawada Iemitsu's mole. Getting close to me in order to dictate how I should behave. A tool to shaping me into puppet leader."

"I don't—"

"Are you sure?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "May 27th, first report to Sawada Iemitsu. Stating how the confrontation go. Status of report: left untouched as it was short and nothing dangerous of yet. May 30th, you receive a message how you should befriend me and act upon it. June 10th, you report to Sawada Iemitsu about my relationship with Yamamoto Takeshi and Hibari Kyoya. Status of Report: Altered to omit the names. June 18th, you watch how Reborn trained me in firearms and noted it. Status of Report: Heavy Tampering. June 23rd, an accident involving Bank Robbers, weaponize 5000-pages book, and a broken ankle. Status of Report: Erased. July 13th and July 19th. Report regarding my grades and exam result. Status of Report: Mild Tampering."

"That was six reports. Six goddamn reports. Care to explain?"

"B-but your father ask for it..." Stammered Gokudera, only to squeaked weakly when Tsuna leveled a glare at him. "H-he just worried..."

"Worried?" Repeated the brunette... before he chuckled. There's something wrong in how he chuckles. Something that is hair-raising. "He was _worried_? Weird. Because I know for a fact he was never come visiting, and always late in stuff like his and my mom's wedding anniversary, birthday, and the likes. And if he truly worried... why he didn't just call? Vongola is rich, right? International phone bill would be cheap then. Barely a dent in his personal pocket money."

"Maybe—"

"And you didn't tell Reborn." Tsuna's smile widened. "Why? He is my tutor. He is your boss in meantime. You should have consulted with him before you decide to inform outsider. That just proper. Yet he only discover the report after he saw your browser history and do some digging. That means the report was unauthorized. That was bad, Gokudera-kun. Really, really bad. You know that unauthorized report like that can be mistaken as spy or mole."

"But Iemitsu is..."

"Gokudera-kun, tell me, how many Famiglia torn apart from inside due succession issue?"

Hayato was struck.

The answer for that question is _**too damn many to count**_. Sabotaging fellow candidate was not uncommon, especially if there's more than one viable candidate. More than one sky. And sometimes the old generation was reluctant to hand over the reign. Hayato knew. He had once participate in taking out said old generation from minor famiglia.

That means...

He... he was... he was actually selling _Tsuna_ out?

Oh God.

What have he done?!

"S-sawada-sama... I... I don't..." God. What he suppose to say? I'm sorry? What a joke! Who would accept apology like that? The correct course is to either accept his death like dignified person, no matter how scum he had been, or break free and escape. Laying low and staying as far as possible.

Neither of those appeals to Hayato.

What should he do?

"Well... what should we do, Takeshi-kun?" Ask Tsuna. Tapping his cheek in thoughtful pose. "Normally this fell under Kyoya's juridic. It was _his_ secret that was in danger. But he was tired, in pain, and had surrender security measure to us. Right now I'm torn between cutting his tongue to erasing his memories... do you have an idea?"

Takeshi blinked, before grinned. "Let's play a game!" He exclaimed.

'_G-game?' _Hayato thought with shiver. There's something dark and bloodthirsty about his cheerful tone. He braced himself and ask, "w-what kind of game?"

"Survive The Night." Answered Takeshi. "The rule is easy enough. We'll give you ten minutes head start to flee, and after then, we will _chase you down_. Your objective is to survive until the sun rises."

Sounds... simple but... "Survive?"

"Survive."

Now Hayato seriously regretting to ever listen to Sawada "Young Lion" Iemitsu. He had heard the rumor the man brought bad luck to anyone around him and dismiss it as just rumor... look where it had brought him to!

**00:10:00**

"I suggest you to run, Gokudera-san." Tsuna said. "Time is ticking by."

**00:09:47**

Cursing, Hayato decide to fuck it and kick Takeshi off. Giving enough space for him to move with his head still attached to his body and simply _flee_.

00:09:45

Hayato dashed through the night. His eyes moving wildly, searching for best possible escape route, hiding place. Not that one... not that one... too cramped... police station? Like HELL!... no. No. No. Where to go where to go wheretogoweretogo_wheretogowherewherewhere?!_

_This way?_

_CRASH!_

**00:08:50**

"Oi Brat! Look at where ya go!"

Drug addict... minor gangster? Biker? Not important. Not important. Escape? Fight? Time wasting. Which one is better?

"Brat! My bro is talking to you!"

Something was glinting. Weapon? Yes, weapon. Use it? Definitely. Knife... pocket knife... alcohol? Can be use. Molotov cocktail. Gun? One. Bullet? Unknown. It's okay. Can be improvised.

Neither of Yamamoto or Sawada had said Hayato _**can't**_ fight to save himself, after all.

**00:03:59**

Ten beaten up guys or so, and Hayato run through the alley. His jacket is fillet with some of impromptu-bomb. Two knives strapped to his belt. He was fiddling with the gun. It has five bullet. He tie one knife to its nozzle with rubber band, giving it sharp edge. Hope it can survive against katana and whatever weapon they had.

Now, where to hide? Not inside building. Too narrow, too dangerous. Not in open field either. Easy picking. Park? Dock? Which one is closer?

AAAAAAHHH! Screw it! He's running out of time!

**00:00:20**

"If he survive we just geass him." Sumarized Tsuna. Looking at the timer. "If we caught him, we attack. He flee, more time for him. He failed to flee, he die."

"Yup." Grinned Takeshi. "Best Character and Ability Test, right?"

Tsuna smiled. "Definitely." He switch the knife on. The sharp edge glinted under the dim light.

**00:00:00**

The hunt is on.

~X~

Hayato leaned against a wall inside an empty abandoned base he can use. He had been on run for... for... argh! Who cares! All he care was he want to survive the night! Why sun can't hurry up? It's summer dammit!

"Not bad."

Hayato whirled around and fire.

Something sharp and metallic swung, and the bullet was deflected away. The Silverette had to dodge before the katana could chop his head off. He slid his leg and try to trip Takeshi off... only for the ravenette to easily skip away.

"Same trick have low chance to work twice, Gokudera-kun!"

Cursing, Hayato quickly get back onto his feet and parry the sword. That was the last bullet. Now he was down to makeshift Gunblade, two Molotov cocktail, and one hidden knife for emergency weapon.

Takeshi's grin was weapon itself. It was unnerving and made Gokudera afraid. And the sword... holy moly friggin hell. For 14-years old teenager who not even joined Kendo Club, Takeshi moved with grace and lethally that Gokudera thought only exist in Period-Era Drama Show. Every strike was swift, unhesitating, and very precise. If not for what reflex and survival instinct he had honed throughout his life as freelancer hitman, Hayato swear he would be mincemeat already.

He could named _five_ different hit job that was **easier **than this.

Strike—Parry

Strike—Dodge

Strike back. Blocked.

Every strike he blocked made Hayato want to drop his weapon. His hand felt numb and weak. Hell. He swore the weapon won't hold for any longer. Anymore strike, and it will...

_KRAKK..._

_..._break.

Deciding to fuck it, Hayato shove the knife into the broken muzze and pull the trigger. The knife launched at Takeshi who, as usual, deflected it. But that was a distraction. Hayato threw himself at the swordsman and tried wrestle the sword away.

Kicking. Punching. Hair pulling. Biting.

Hayato swear if he survive this night, he will not neglect physical training. No wonder he was the physically weakest!

Takeshi finally had enough. He let loose his grip on his sword, allowing Hayato to momentarily felt victoriously, only to grab Hayato by shoulder and threw him out of window. Grab his sword on last minute moment by the blade. He heed no mind to how the sharp edge cut into his palm.

_CRASH!_

Thrown out of window, from second floor, was bound to be painful with broken bones... had Hayato didn't (fortunately) landed on open, filled dumpster.

"Fucking Devil on Crazy Pogo Stick..." Hayato groaned as he dig himself up. He glared at Takeshi, who leaned from the window with shit-eating grin on his face.

"Nice." He commented. "But if I were you I will run rather than this."

Hayato fling some randow trash at him.

"Now now... don't be mean Gokudera-kun! Don't you find it's strange that it has been only me, when Tsuna is also on the hunt?"

...

...

...

"Fuck me sideways."

If it was an option, Hayato would curled among the trash and weep. He seriously regretting to ever listening to Iemitsu "Idiota" Sawada.

~X~

Tsuna waited until Takeshi send out a flare. Signal that it was his turn now.

He followed the trail of battle. It was laughably easy. Truly. Hayato had beat up some local gang and stole their weapon... and alcohol stash... and then went on hiding.

Takeshi found him and pursue. Several clash. Tsuna only need to follow the blood trail, scorched ground/floor/wall (and ignoring the fire force who are STILL trying to put out fire). Sometimes he had to kneel and find the bullet mark.

That led him to where Takeshi currently is. His first and best friend waved at him from the second floor. So here was the last battle between them took place. From the broken window and state of dumpster, Hayato must be fall/thrown out of window and landed on dumpster, and flee. There's some trail as lead.

Tsuna stalked down the alley. It lead him to the dock.

At ths hour... no one was around, safe for poor soul on graveyard duty. Even then they must be sneaking some "zzz" on the sly.

Entering the docks, Tsuna found himself inside a maze. The containers lined up like walls. He saw Hayato's damaged jacket on a "route". He must be throw it away once it become hindrance. The thing was second away from failing apart. One simple tug and...

Tsuna's eyes lit orange, before his Mystic Eye awaken.

Hayato deliberately throw his jacket that way, to made false lead. Had Tsuna doesn't have his OP-as-Fuck Intuition, he would pursue that lead like a damn fool.

Pulling his headphone on, Tsuna pressed the play button, and an eerie-esque song played.

**Ding Dong, I know you can hear me  
Open up the door, I only want to play a little **

He want to play Hide and Seek? Then let's play.

**Ding Dong, You can't keep me waiting  
It's already too late For you to try and run away **

With mouth tugged upwards, Tsuna dashed in.

His eyes... Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, allow him to see Death Lines on living beings. By tracing those lines, he can sever the line, bringing death to the them. Rock, water, people, even memory. The only limitation was what he perceive as [Living Being]. And that's where his Intuition come in.

Vongola Hyper Intuition, Reborn told him, was innate talent Vongola Sky has. Every [Sky] had certain trait that marked them. Vongola Primo and his successor are linked by blood, allowing them to share same Special Trait. The heightened Survival Sense that allows them to detect danger before it happens. Marking every little detail.

Combined with Mystic Eyes, Tsuna has near unlimited list of what he perceive as Living, thus can be traced. One of those thing are footprints.

_[If footprints leave a mark, then it is exist. If it exist, then it's "alive"]_

A simple self-suggestion that work.

Tsuna followed Hayato's footprints. It lead him to a big container box. Tilting his head, Tsuna climb the thing.

**Ding Dong, I have found you**

**Ding Dong, You were hiding here  
**_**(Now you're it)**_

**Ding Dong, Finally found you, Dear  
**_**(Now you're it)**_

**Ding Dong, Looks like I have won  
**_**(Now you're it) **_

Hayato leaned against another container. Just his luck he looked up... and his blood freee when he saw Tsuna standing there. The silence and the night sky elevated the brunette into something beautiful and ethereal... but also inhumane and dangerousdangerous_dangerous__**dangerousGETTHEFUCKAWAY!**_

Tsuna smirked slightly. As he raise the knife, he sung the last lyrics.

"_**Ding Dong, Pay the consequence"**_

And he throw the knife.

Every instinct, cell, self-preservation, and logic told Gokudera that if the knife evn grazed at him, he's done. He quickly scrambled away.

That proved to be the correct choice. As once the knife touch the container, cracks appears on the surface before the metal box full of cracks and failing apart. Like house of cards.

Hayato's complexion turned ashen pale. That was close call! If he was a milisecond late he will—

"Dilly-dallying?"

**!**

Hayato jumped back, avoid a swipe. Hos stupid he was! Of course Tsuna would have spare knife!

"What the fuck was that?!" He wasn't ashamed to admit his voice rising an octave or two higher. His life was in GREAT DANGER. The person in front of him was no human. He can't be human!

Tsuna smiled. "If you actually survive, I'll tell you."

Cursing colorfully in every single language he know, Hayato run as fast as he could with Tsuna hot on his heels. He fumble as he pulled out the last molotov cocktail he had and threw it at Tsuna.

KA-BOOM!

The thing exploded, but that was just barely enough to buy Hayato some more time.

What follow was Cat-and-Mouse chase, with Hayato as very frightened mouse who is not afraid to throw anything he can get his hand on onto Tsuna. From his own shoe to whatever inside the black plastic thing he found to some metal slab.

Tsuna found it very amusing... as well annoying.

He had play this game for too long. It's time to finish it.

Tsuna stopped followed Hayato. He instead climb up the container and run on it. Make sure that he doesn't made any noise. Carefully jumping and landing as to not give away his position.

His ruse worked. Hayato looked back and slowed down when he saw no one, before finally stop.

That, was a mistake.

Tsuna jumped down from his position. Tackles Hayato to the ground, wrestling and rolling for a moment or two, before he pinned Hayato down with a chokehold grip. Hayato clawed at the hand and fruitlessly try to tug it away from his neck.

No use. If anything, Tsuna tightened the grip.

"It's over." He said.

Hayato was silent, before he realized it and resigned. His hand fell limp. Indeed. It's over. There's nothing he can do. He's going to die and nothing can change it. He lost this game, and soon, his life. It wasn't even personal thing. He can see it from the way Tsuna looked at him.

Like this all was a game. Like whether Hayato dies or lives, it has nothing on him.

Hayato can't blame anyone but himself... and stupid Sawada Iemitsu for throwing him to the Sharks.

Next time... _**if**_ there's next time... Hayato would shove Iemitsu's demand on place where sun doesn't shine.

Tsuna looked at the resigned teen beneath him, and feel strange emotion rising up. What would that be? Ah. No matter. The playtime is over.

He raised his knife. The weapon glint under the first ray of sunlight.

And swung it down.

_STAB!_

TBC

The Song played above is **Hide and Seek **(Vocaloid) by SeeU


	10. Bovino and Scorpion

Chapter 10: Bovino and Scorpion

"Damn. That was terrible summer trip."

"Try one of the worst."

"I..." Hayato winced as he also get out from the car. His body screamed in pain. Not so surprising as his appearance resembling a mummy with amount of bandage in his person, and he need a crutch to walk. "I'm sorry—"

"Herbivore. Shut _up_."

The silverette clammed up.

In the end... they only spend ten days, max, at Mifune City. Reborn had hunch that Hayato caused something that irked others greatly. Or at least enough to made one Hibari Kyoya beat him into pulp and neither of Tsuna or Takeshi did something to help beyond take him to Hospital afterwards.

After the Cloud recovered from whatever illness he somehow contacted. Reborn had no idea what did Hibari got. He didn't let Reborn check his condition, leave alone treat it, for some odd reason.

He had visited Hayato when nobody was looking and asked what happened... only for Hayato to turned pale with fear and rapidly shook his head.

"_Reborn. I respect you, but I can't tell you. There's things that should never be done and crossing Sawada Tsunayoshi is on top of the list."_

What Reborn doesn't know was the only reason Hayato was still alive was insane amount of Luck that Tsuna notice the sunlight and angle the knife to miss him by a hair width. Hayato still remember the death grip on his neck, and how close he was to the death. If only the sun rise one second late, he would be dead by now.

Reborn was frustrated by the answer, or rather lack thereof, but he understand. Hayato probably had seen _that side_ of Tsuna and now terrified for life.

That still leave them a month in Summer Holiday.

If Tsuna had average grades, then the summer would be spent with studying for upcoming semester. But as Tsuna was only bad in certain subject, then he doesn't have to.

Maybe Reborn can put him into even more rigorous firearm training. The previous lessons was more of knowing various type of firearms, their pro and con, and the parts (as in break it apart and putting it together),. Yes. After Tsuna get used to it, Reborn will taught him about bullet reloading, as in for quick reloading because in battle, there's no time for rest. Then actual shooting. He suppose it's a good thing Tsuna was naturally inclined to crime life and have no misconception over firearm.

Until this day Reborn had no idea why Japanese treat firearms with so much fear.

Then... if there's still enough time, Reborn can bring the kids to Mafia Island. He had seen what Colonello put the trainee through. Reborn want to see their actual combat level. Mafia Island is scheduled to be near Japan coming late August to just before 1st September.

The problem is... can the island still floating and hopefully intact by time they leave?

Eh. Oh well. Tsuna only react if push come to shove. If he "accidentally" sink a man-made Island is probably because some major idiot piss him off royally. If Carcassa idiots just happens to be on site... well, Reborn know who to blame.

They were dropped just a block away from the school. From there, they split off return to respective home.

Tsuna and Reborn just entered the house when Nana greeted them with cheery smile.

"Tsu-kun, Reborn-chan, welcome! You two come home early!" She said. "Did you have fun?"

"Not... quite..."

"Oh right!" Nana didn't seem to hear it. "You are going to have new friend."

Eh? What does she—

"Reborn! Gyahahahahaha! Finally you come!" A brat with Afro hair and cow print onesie exclaimed. "Lambo-sama is here! You made Lambo-sama waiting!"

Oh for love of... Reborn felt headache begin to formed. Why, oh why it has to be Bovino's nuisance?

Tsuna looked at Reborn, to this cow brat, to his mother, and tilted his head. As if asking a question.

"This is Lambo-kun." Nana introduced the brat. "He is Reborn's friend from Italy and he will be staying here with us. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Staying... until when?"

"Tsu-kun. That's not nice thing to ask." Chided Nana. "Now, Mama will go shopping for dinner. Please be nice to Lambo-kun, ok?" Without waiting for her son's response, Nana hummed and went out. Leaving two verified killer and one nuisance.

"So..." Tsuna put on a smile on his face. "Lambo?"

"Lambo-sama come from Bovino Famiglia! Lambo-sama is five and love Candy and Grapes!" Wow... obnoxious. "Lambo-sama come here to kill Reborn! Now... DIE REBORN!"

The brat suddenly take out a bazooka from his hair ("Space Hammer? Spatial Magecraft?" Tsuna wondered with wide eyes) and aimed at Reborn.

It was empty.

The brat looked at it and freaked out. He was saying something along the lines of "Using up the ammo for (X) game yesterday" or the likes.

Tsuna's smile become strained. He already popping a vein.

"Reborn."

"Bovino Famiglia is a famiglia that specialized in Technology Advancement. They're small name, though, and so far only their so-called Great Masterpiece that was recognized. I heard they hired a new Scientist to make the said Masterpiece. The other Project? Failures. Spectacularly. Though it can be contributed to this menace. I heard he made mess in their R&D Lab."

_Twitch._

"I see."

The brunette briskly walk past the freaking out toddler and headed to his room...

The time seemed to stop when Tsuna open the door and stared at mess that was his room.

Tsuna's books, his comic, his study books, his Written-in-Runic-Letter books that was as thick as brick... all are on the foor. Reborn can see some page crumpled and some had stain on them. Luckily that was his school book and NOT his Runic Book. There's dirty onesie on the bed. And the walls looked like someone had use it as firearm training.

And there's empty bullet shell here and there. And candy wraps.

_Twitch twitch twitch_

"Did..." Tsuna's voice come out as strangled. Somewhere between mortified and furious and disappointed. "Did my Mom gave my room to that Piece of Shit _when we have an unused spare room and forget to clean it up?"_

The doorknob crushed into splinters.

Reborn wonder if it bad for him to wishing Tsuna's patience snapped and kill the brat. It's not like someone will cry over some brat's death. He knew. Lambo is considered as menace even by his own famiglia. Sending him to Kill Reborn (basically a suicide impossible mission) probably was their mean to not-so-discreetly get rid of him. Permanently. Too bad the brat was such a pest. Reborn thought he had left him at Palermo. Turns out not.

How the hell Lambo knew about Namimori? He isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer... and who the fuck let an **actual **five year old brat alone in the plane with weapons? One as obnoxious and foolish as Lambo, moreover?

"REBORN!"

Ah. Speak of Devil and here he come.

"Take this!"

Reborn caught the grenade and throw it back at Lambo. Let it explode in the hallway. Better there than here. Tsuna's mood is already bad enough as it was.

Case in the point: Tsuna's smile fall and his emotions become "muted" for lack of better term. He barely spare Lambo a glance as he pick up the books and put them back. Except the Runic-written books he put right under his bed. Probably had "learn his lesson".

Good. If he spare the brat even an inch of attention, then the brat will get out of hands.

Sadly Lambo didn't take well of being ignored. He take out a Pink Bazooka from his afro. Proclaim it as The infamous Ten Year Bazooka. A Bazooka which ammo can swipe the [Present Self] with [10 Years In the Future Self] for approximately 5 minutes. That pique Tsuna's interest.

Lambo accidentally hold it backwards and shot himself. When the pink smoke disappears, it reveals a teenager with curly black hair and bear a resemblance to Lambo.

"Oh my." Tsuna put a hand to his mouth. His mind went on whirling. _'It actually capable of time travel? To the Future?! Who created this? How did they do it? Is this accurate? How about danger of Time Paradox?' _Questions like that run amok in his brain. He want to ask, but his Intuition nagged him to keep silent.

The Future!Lambo greeted Reborn and tried to attack him, only to be rebuffed again. Future!Lambo then take a good look at Tsuna.

"Hello there, Tsuna-nii. Since where you wearing glasses?" He asked.

Oh.

Oh.

_OH_.

"Hayato lend it to me. I guess I forgot to return it." Tsuna smiled bashfully. Lying through his teeth and putting up good act.

"Is that so?"

A few more pleasantries, and the time up. The Future and Present switched back. This time, Present-day Lambo was laying asleep on the floor, with a bubble snot come out from his nose.

Tsuna carefully rummaging through Lambo's Space Hammer Afro Hair, confiscating the ammo for Ten Year Bazooka before pulling up a wooden box from a cabinet on the cupboard, stuff the ammo here, lock said box, put it back, and lock the cabinet. He also drawn a series of rune to act as precaution.

"Ten years my ass." He grumbled. "That clearly was _Dimension Travel_ with ten years gap."

Based on that question above, Tsuna knew that much. Other Lambo basically saying that his Tsuna doesn't wear glasses, meaning he either had complete control of Mystic Eyes or never awaken it for some reason.

That beg question how did the bomb was made? What are the ingredients? The formula? Which parallel world it pull from? Random or by calculation? The biggest question of all surely _HOW THE FUCK THOSE SCIENTIST ACCESS THE SECOND TRUE MAGIC?!_

Wait. Reborn said they have to hired a new scientist before making the breakthrough. Could said scientist is actually a Magus?

~X~

"Hee~ That was something."

"I know that, right?"

Takeshi and Tsuna meet at a random cafe where Tsuna told him about the fiasco with Lambo and the Bazooka. The brunette also has his laptop on and typing message to their magecraft teacher.

Five True Magic is a Big News. They are the Real Magic that still hold true even after many Magic lost its mysteries due coming age of man. Hence why knowledge about Ten Year Bazooka was deeply unsettling. If human can actually made technology that duplicate True Magic, then said Magic will lost its mysteries, and no longer a True Magic, but a Magecraft.

"So? What should we do? About the Bovino?" Personally Takeshi prefer they ask directly to Master of Kaleidoscope. Too bad the guy was high profile and they need clearance before making appointment.

Tsuna ran his finger through his hair. "Right now I'm torn between destroying them thoroughly, or just capture the culprit and confiscate the notes." Because, why not? It was no small matters.

"What if the mysterious scientist is actually Zelretch, who do things just for fun?"

"That was... a possibility."

Yes. Because _"accidentally"_ make "scientific-but-actually-magical" Dimension-Travel bomb with Ten Years Into the Future Time gap was not beneath him.

"Mage Association is going to poop a blood vessel." Grinned Takeshi. "Or rather Modern Magecraft Theory Department will. Poor sensei." After all, it was the only department who actually adept in technology.

Tsuna snorted. The thought somewhat amuse him. Their teacher has the BEST reaction towards that kind of disaster.

... seems like he hang out around Reines a bit too much.

Takeshi rip off an ofuda from below the table. In that instant the bounded field around them coming down, allowing the noises from other customers to fill in the air.

"I gotta go. Pops want to spar and see if we can figure out new form for Shigure. See ya later, Tsuna."

"Ho?" Tsuna smirked a little bit. "Seems like someone had _busy_ summer."

Seeing he was done here, he too, get up and walk out from the cafe.

He still have few hours left. Maybe visiting the local library? Or visiting that old shrine on Old Town district? There's bound to be some old folklore or urban legend. Or should he be visiting Kyouya to check up on his condition? He always suffers for days after Crest Transfer and his mood plummeted. Maybe Tsuna can rent one of spare workshop he had.

Yeah. Better than stay at home and dealing with bratty menace that was Lambo.

Maybe he should also pull a 'sleepover at friend's home' card.

As Tsuna contemplates what should he do, someone approaches him. It was a Lady with long pink hair riding a mommy's bicycle wearing... a helmet and googles? Did this lass is clumsy or paranoid or what? Helmet Tsuna can understand, but googles? Really?

"Ah. It's so hot today." The lady stopped just before Tsuna. "Here, have some juice." She threw him a canned goods before going on.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed. That was... suspicious. Carefully, he tapped his flame on the can and grimace when he got the result. Poison.

"Bloody hell." He looked around before throw the can up and shot it with a Sky-Flame powered Gandr. Instantly extinguished it. Poison and all.

Looks like he had something to do now.

~X~

"Hmm."

"Something's wrong, Reborn?"

It has been three days since Tsuna meet that weird lady. When he get home he instantly created additions to the wards around his house on top of strengthening it. He also call Takeshi and Kyoya to do the same to their house and the reason why.

Reborn had calling Hayato over and now proceeds to grill him and lectures him about importance of knowing all the facts and consulting with his superior in a mission before taking actions. But a beetle had flew in and landed on Reborn's face. After several good minutes, Reborn's expression turned into confusion and wary.

"That was my question. Did you do something, Tsuna?"

"Nothing dangerous or life threatening to anyone." Replied Tsuna. "Why?"

"Bianchi is here in the town, and she seems like chasing after invisible target and now getting frustrated."

At the name, Hayato gasped and keeled over. As if on verge of panic attack. "S-she's _here?!" _His voice raise an octave.

Tsuna looked at him critically. "What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Bianchi di Scorpionne is a hitwoman known as Poison Scorpion." Narrated Reborn. "Her specialty is Poison Scorpion. An ability to make anything she cooks into poison. As she eats her own cooking, she become immune to poisons. Additionally, while she saw her cooking as normal food, everyone else saw it as utterly disgusting such as having unusual and dangerous color, oozing poison, or even have bugs and maggots on them."

Tsuna whistle. "And I assume she's related to Gokudera?"

"S-she... she is..." Hayato gasped. He's trying to get his breath under control. "She's... my older sister."

Ouch. "I assume you are her lab rat?"

"...s-she once give me c-c-c-cookies before piano recital... it gave me indigestion... the play was absurb... but how the fuck everyone was loving it?! T-then she was told to always give me "Good Luck" snack before recitals..."

"...and in Italy, it was considered as insult and uncouth to refuse a girl's offering. Regardless whether you like the said girl or not." Added Reborn.

Tsuna nodded. He threw Hayato some pill from medicine cabinet. He suppose he should feel sorry for him, but he was still peeved about Information Leaking for over a month. This is some karmic payback, he suppose.

"I wonder what she was after, coming to this town." He commented.

(On other side of town, a certain pink-haired Poison specialist get lost after trying to follow a direction, threw up her hand and screamed.

"Where the hell is Sawada Household?!")

TBC

A/N: Sorry if the chapter is not up to standards. consider it as Filler Chapter.


	11. Mafia Land

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Mafia Land

The smell of saltwater hit his nose. Takeshi smiled as he looked down on the ocean below.

Ahh... how easy it would be to mess with this ship. A twist on the sea and lots of prana, and then a whirpool suddenly appears. A big wave or two and the ship crew will thrown into panic. How _vulnerable. _He could easily cancel the whole trip by himself if he want.

But no. He doesn't want no. Tsuna will get pissed.

He has been waiting for this trip ever since Reborn told them about this plan. Namimori had been a little too crazy for his liking and Lambo's existence drew his patience thin. The only reason he hadn't kill Lambo after he somehow set off a grenade when Tsuna and Takeshi were working their "special" homework, was that Tsuna drew fine line on killing anyone under age of thirteen.

Several days away from Namimori will do them a favor.

"So... Run that by me again?" Ask Tsuna, reading the Mafia Land map.

"The Mafia Land is moving man-made Island. It was Mafia-only resort that only welcomes Mafia Famiglias that don't deal in drugs and other activities that past a certain code of conduct." Takeshi grinned. Nice to know that tidbit. He was afraid he had to curse one or a dozen drug dealers with bad luck just to get peace time. "Mafia Land separated into two area. The Entertainment Area and the Training area in the backside of the island. In the Entertainment Area, no violence is allowed, but on the backside..."

"...accident happens." Takeshi finished it.

Mafiosi were such "accident" prone with firearms it stopped being funny after the fifth time.

"Any names to watch out for?"

"Colonello is in the charge for Training area." Replied Reborn. "He is the Rain Arcobaleno, in case you don't know."

"Anyone else?"

"Not as far as I know. Keep yours ears and eyes peeled on, just in case"

Mafia Land is most popular Mafia-only resort, and quite a number of Vongola's Higher-ups take their holiday there. Iemitsu included. With floozy. If fates were feeling bitchy, Tsuna could have run into him in middle of the Idiota's "visits". That, surely would end with they were banned from Mafia Land... but Tsuna likely won't give a shit.

Reborn doesn't know whether he want it to happen or not.

Takeshi snickered at the Arcobaleno's conflicted look. He didn't need mind-reading to know what Reborn was thinking about. Tsuna meet his genetic donor could only have ended in pain... for said genetic donor that is.

And Takeshi will help him with it. That bastard deserve to be tortured for all he had (or rather hadn't) done to Tsuna.

"By the way. Anyone saw Gokudera?"

"He saw Bianchi on the ship and now still confined to infirmary."

What? The poison bitch is here?

"Apparently she was frustrated with lack of result of her... adventures... in Namimori, so she book a trip to Mafia Land resort to de-stress." Replied Reborn, somewhat amused. "What did you do?"

"Just an anchorage field, you can call it, to make she unable to find my adress and me. Even if it was right in front of her eyes."

"Neat." Reborn can think several use of it. "How about here?"

"Don't worry." Takeshi grinned. "I already take care of her."

_(On other side of ship, far, far away from Tsuna and co.)_

Bianchi was sunbathing with other rich mafia girls. A burning incessant was on the table next to her. It emitted such a relaxing scent she can felt her muscle unwind and her stress melted away.

She really have to find that nice boy who give her this incessant and ask where did he get it.

(Back to Tsuna and Co)

"You didn't kill her, do you?"

"Please," Takeshi rolled his eyes, "I may be violence prone, but I know the meaning of self-restrain."

~X~

Arriving on the island, the group was joined by Hayato who had just recover from his PTSD, and set out to their hotel. Reborn make sure that they book different hotel than Bianchi's. A day without Tsuna's patience strained thin would be VERY welcomed. He already had enough of that while on Namimori.

Reborn had instructed the staff to carry their belongings to hotel at Training Area. "You have this whole day to enjoy yourselves. Come 1800, regroup here. We will departed to Training Area via underground subway. Understood?"

"Yes."

And they split up.

Hayato had been here before he ran away, so he knew exactly which attraction he likes. He also said something about Music Gallery and made a beeline to see the upgrades the Mafia Land had after all these years.

Kyoya, naturally, drawn to more Violent attraction, such as painball shooting area, archery area, and mock wrestling attraction, but he also eyeing the forest with interested look in his eyes. Undoubtedly he will scout it later.

Reborn went to somewhere. Citing he had business with old friend. Knowing him, probably made an appointment with the Rain Arcobaleno or whoever in charge.

Tsuna was set out to library. Since the Mafia Land's customer mostly come from western, he doubt he can find something like meditative hall, and staying on his room all the time would be boring. Library was the next best thing. It was peaceful, silence-blessed place, and there's a lot of book.

He was very happy to find the Mafia Land Central Library had a lot of books. From schoolbook (apparently once the place was used as Summer School, who knows?) to old books that would cost millions to transcription that won't look out of place in historical museum. And to his delight, some of those have magecraft root, that meaning they were a grimoire of some sort.

He quickly took his camera out and snap a picture or ten. He can analyse them later or send those pics to his teacher. Pretty sure it would made a nice gift.

He was so attentive with carefully flipping page of old book which was stated to exist since Rennaissance era and taking picture, that he did not register of presence behind him until he heard someone speak, amused.

"I don't know there's historian here." The voice was very amused. "Especially someone so young like you. I thought youngster generally finding history as boorish."

Tsuna looked up and find a blonde man leaning to read over his shoulder. His eyes momentarily widened as to _why doesn't his intuition warned him_ but quickly schooled his expression to something more neutral.

"I enjoyed _ancient_ history. The more cryptid, the better." He corrected.

Side effect of having Summer Trip to Norwich and mingled with Magus. You are bound to love occult things, making plan, and enjoying good ol' ancient conspiration regarding symbol and letters and what they means. It goes double if your teacher is the Lord El Melloi II, who have knack of discerning mysteries left and right given enough clue.

"Huh." The man mused. "Well, they _do_ look little interesting... if only because you can speak hogwash and claims it legit... to amateur that's it." He grinned. "Are you into occultism?"

"Some."

"Then don't you supposed to go to Magic avenue? There's some Magic-based attraction."

"Bah!" Tsuna snorted derisively. "Those fake thing? They can't do a squat! Those are for amateur who thought they knew magic but in reality they aren't. Just some idiot saying mumbo jumbo."

He had passed _those _outlandish attraction on his way to library, and needless to say, he was very disgusted.

Even first generation magus has better grasp and idea than just mix-n-match some random latin words!

"Wow." The man whistle. "You take it very seriously, I see."

"Of course." Tsuna nodded. Knowledge is power. Mystery is Mystery because what they do and achieve is unclear and thus there's a lot of avenue to explore. Speak of mysery... "I don't catch your name."

~X~

Takeshi was honestly surprised and pleased in same time when he inquired the Mafia Land's staff about possibility of sword arena, and find that there's at least haf a dozen of those. Apparently due Flames unique nature, swords doesn't fall out of favor in comparison to gun and other modern weapons. There's even Swordmanship Competition held once in every few years or so.

Too bad the last one held last winter, so he have to wait for the next one.

Still, he happily went to best Sword Arena this place had. It have the biggest duel area with various selection of sword lined up in armory. Real sword. Not the fake ones. One-handed sword, two-handed sword, pair of twin swords for dual wielding. European longsword, Xiphos, Katana, and so on and so on. Most of them are european with very limited options regarding asian sword. Takeshi can see that, despite being low in quality compares to Shigure Kintoki, they were well made and well maintained. As a result, they were pretty dangerous to use, and Takeshi had to take underground subway and ask for permission from the guard.

It located in Traning Area after all.

It's such a shame pops borrowed Shigure Kintoki for training.

He tried the swords, aside from Katana. Swinging them horizontal and vertical to get better feeling about how they feel in his hand. Fencing sword is definitely a NO. Too thin. Rapier is decent, but the handle was damn complicated. Scimitar and cutlass may be curved blade, but too curved for his likings. Dao's handle felt uncomfortable in his hand. Xiphos is a bit too short for his liking. Claymore is rather heavy, manageably but no. Falchion just doesn't suit his sword style. Broadsword and Longsword would do.

...longsword that is!

Nodding in satisfication, Takeshi headed to the sword area and start to hacking the straw dummy. It feels different than when he hit the target practice back home. For one, longsword was longer than Katana. Then the longsword's blade shaped like a triangle with the blade near the guard was wider than the pointed end. It also a straight blade compare to Katana's slightly curved blade.

He had ended up over-reaching, but quickly adjusted his footing and stance as to not repeat his mistake.

He was so deep in concentration that he did not notice of someone's arrival.

Not until his danger sense screamed at him to move, which he did and narrowly avoided an attack.

"Voi. Nice reflexes." Someone praised.

Takeshi turned around and raised his sword to block incoming attack. It was a guy with long silver hair and big shit-eating grin on his face. Had he never know that some Magus grew their hair long, he would have ask why this guy seemingly want to compete with girls in term of hair length.

Humming something under breath, Takeshi shifted his stance before weakening his grip at the sword. As the man's blade reaching him, Takeshi quickly take a step aside, bypass the sword, before aiming an attack to the man's back.

The man swifly moved from his position. Kicking Takeshi, and take some distance.

"Ballsy."

Takeshi grinned. "I take that as compliment." He said, before leaping for attack.

_Clang! Clang! Clang!_

Their sword meet and send sparks fly. It was a difficult and very entertaining battle. Strike, parry, stepped aside, strike again, dodge. Rinse and repeat. Sometimes Takeshi would made false stance, appearing weaker or more tired than he actually felt, in order to lure the man into trap.

It worked... for the first time only. The next time he tried the trap, he almost lost an eye when the man spun around.

The man himself is not sitting idle. He have various tricks that only born from long training and battle. He's seasoned swordman. That and some of his tricks only possible because he only has one hand and the other _was replaced by sword from elbow!_

One of such trick was he folded his sword-arm before make zig-zag movement in high speed. Takeshi was taken off guard and have trouble defending himself, as he once again forget he wasn't wielding Shigure Kintoki, or any katana for that matters.

Next time he won't accept challenge unless he wield weapon he was comfortable with.

"Okay." _Clang!_ "I admit ambidextrous and left-handed are not impossible but—" _Clang! Clang! Clang! _"but HOW THE HELL YOU DO DAILY ACTIVITY IF YOUR OTHER HAND IS HONEST TO GOD'S SHARP POINTED OBJECT?"

"It's secret, Voi."

Takeshi rolled his eyes. Smug bastard.

Maybe he should cut that long hair? Such long hair equals boasting.

Just as he readied himself again, a voice called out.

"Mu. What it is that take you long, Squalo?"

It was a hooded baby carried on by a large man with arrogant look, spiky hair and... is that lightning shaped sideburns? Okay. Takeshi won't ask. He have seen weirder. The baby also look familiar. Kinda reminded him of Reborn and Fon...

...Arcobaleno? Is this one Colonello? Where is the pacifier, anyway?

"Mammon. Levi." Said the silver guy, Squalo. Shark? Really? "What do you want?"

"It's time to go?"

"Tch. Already?" Squalo looks very unhappy. "Gimme a moment. Voi brat!" He turned into Takeshi. "Join Varia."

Takeshi blinked. Varia... varia... where was he heard it? Eh... "Uhh. No thanks." He replied. "I already serve someone." More like he won't betray Tsuna. Consequences or no consequences.

Squalo frowned and Takeshi felt like something poked his soul. Poking his flame. He quickly do mental equivalent of slamming door on the intruder. Jeez. How rude.

"You're bonded."

"Uh-huh."

Squalo eyeing him. There's hint of respect but only just barely. "What is your name?"

"Yamamoto. Takeshi Yamamoto."

Squalo nodded. "Takeshi Yamamoto. I'll remember it." He said before walked away. Bringing the man and the not-baby with him.

All in all... another ordinary day for Takeshi.

~X~

Reborn eyeing the clock. Tsuna's late. They are going to the training area and he was running late by... thirty minutes? It was weird. Tsuna was not one for tardiness. Not this long without good reason to.

Had he been detained? By whom? Vongola does have enemies and Tsuna was Japanese version of Vongola Primo. But Tsuna have killer ace skill and Hyper Intuition. Any kidnappers would be dead within few seconds. Was he stuck in an attraction? No. There's no news about that. Then—

"Geh?! Reborn?!"

Oh!

Reborn turned and with amusement he find Tsuna arrived but not alone. He was with certain blonde he intends to introduce later. Oh well. This would be fun.

"I don't expect you to meet your senpai, Tsuna."

"Senpai?" Kyoya replied. His eyes flashed a little dangerous.

"Yup." Reborn nodded. "Boys, meet Dino Cavallone. The Cavalone Decimo and my previous student. Dino, what do you have to say?" He finished with a smirk. Enjoying the blonde's uncomfortableness.

"Eh... umm... sup?"

TBC


	12. Mafia Land (II)

Chapter 12: Mafia Land (II)

Colonello hear them coming before he saw them. To be honest they weren't exactly silent bunch of brats. They are... what's the word? Weirdo? Unique? Brats? Eye-searing?

There's Reborn, riding on shoulder of his old student. Colonello knew Dino... particularly because of a hillarious incident few years back that involve the clumsy don, paintball wars, glue, and feathers. Lots and lots of feathers. The blondie was talking awkwardly with fluffy-haired glasses-wearing boy who looked like a nerd. A lovable one, not the annoying one. Then there's a Silverette that hailed as bomber genius by Shamal the Pervetn but dropped out for some reason. Debating heatedly with the silverette was a Japanese Boy who looked like he had some practice with swords. Poor guy, Colonello kinda hoped he didn't run afoul with Squalo. The last of the weird group was aloof boy who strongly reminded Colonello of Fon.

Except he has darker eyes, Cloud Flame, and certainly doesn't have braid. His hair is short.

"Reborn."

"Colonello."

There's short shooting match. Colonello find it amusing when the brunette throw Reborn up into the air (and prompt him to use Leon-parachute to land safely) before ducking away. Dino had already take shelter behind a wall, and three others have nice reflexes too.

Good good. They have potential.

"You don't throw people into the air and not catching them, Tsuna." Reborn kicked the brunette in the head.

"I throw you because I _know_ you'll be fine." Tsuna shot back.

Colonello snickered at the banter, which turn the brunette attention at him. Tsuna took one look at his blue pacifier and asked, "Colonello, I assume? Are you the one in charge of guards?"

"That and training." Colonello nodded. "What? Got a complain?"

"Yes." Tsuna nodded. "Your security _sucks_."

"...what did you say?"

It took Colonello a moment to recover, and when he did he glowers at this flat-faced Nerd. How dare this no-name green-behind-the-ears overcocky brat critics him?! Does he think just because he's Reborn's newest target practice he can trash-talk the rest of Arcobaleno?

"I said your security sucks." Repeated Tsuna. "The guard? Only ask to which famiglia I belong, and after I answer Vongola they just let me pass without further check what position I hold, or whether I am truly member of Vongola or not." He said hotly. "Travel together with Reborn and Dino notwitstanding, as someone expert in robot can construct fake double and hid it with subtle mist flame. Oh, have I mention I smelled weeds from them?"

...okay. Colonello had to admit, this brat raised valid point. Security _sucks_ and he have to beat it out of them, start from zero. And smoking weeds while on duty?

What a coincidence he had just added new... features to the training area and need beta-tester. And he could use some "help" in "honing his sniping skill".

"Your newest brat looks feisty, Reborn." He commented.

Reborn shrugged. "Yeah. Tsuna can be pretty whimsy on certain subject." He said, ignoring Tsuna's cold glare and whoa. That was one scary glare. Nowhere near top hundred due his nerdy look and slight pout, but if he took off the glasses it definitely made top fifty. "But he definitely raised a concerning point. Gone Slacker, Col?"

"You're going to eat your word, Ren." Colonello huffed. "So... potential Vongola Decimo huh? You're lucky you missed out Varia and CEDEF. Had you arrived earlier, you'll be roped into the shit-fest and I might or may not just throw you all into Shark feeding area."

Mafia Land is NOT Vongola's Private Property. It was Public Property. Accessible to "Good" and "Neutral" aligned, rich Mafia family only, but definitely a Public Property. It was a well-known Neutral Zone, enforced by Vindice. Any and all attempt of claiming Mafia Land is going to meet with resistance.

Tsuna's eyes glinted dangerously, and Colonello remember Nerd is **not** equal to wimp. "CEDEF? As in Sawada Iemitsu's CEDEF?"

"That idiota just left an hour ago, after I done chargin him." That idiot think he can haggle the reparation price or slither out, citing it was accident and blaming it on Varia. Colonello decided he pull a Viper on him. "What? Is there something you want from him?"

"A question." Said Tsuna. "With whom he came and for what reason?"

"Holiday with bimbo floozy." And which floozy was it? Number #13, he think?

Both the brats and not-brats' eyes narrowed. The nerd brunette's expression become fixed.

"Got video? Or pictures?"

"All Mafia Land public area are equipped with CCTV cam 24/7 to record any and all activities to prevent shady dealings. In short, unless it was private area like bathroom and bedroom in Entertainment Area, everything was put on camera." Explained Reborn.

"Colonello. What's the hardest course for mediocre-level mooks you have?"

"Survival of the Fittest #4, Shooting Course #7, Diving in Sea Imitation with various difficulty, from little wave to robot sharks to minor water pollution, Phantom Thief Remake #9, Intel Exams with Difficulty Level D."

Reborn nodded and turned into Tsuna. "You will be taking those course, all of them, and if you pass with score above 90%, I'll give you Blue Ray copy of Iemitsu's... illicit action."

Tsuna's smile was all _wrong_. It was more like combination between a tiger bared its fang with a Serial Killer planning a particularly bloody death of its next victim.

"Challenge accepted." He purred.

~X~

Dino watched how his junior, Tsuna, deal with the course. The blonde can't help but gaped at sheer of enthustiasm and brutal ruthlessness. Tsuna he first meet three days ago was kind of nerd who can go on talking and explaining about myth, urban legend, and old text and ancient history for hours and hours. A lovable nerd you can't help but want to smother to death. His glasses just magnifying the smart and pure sparkles in his eyes.

This Tsuna, however, was a ruthless person who thrown himself headfirst to any course and taking it down, brutally. He had gone through Survival of the Fittest and come out little bit feral, tumbling down shooting course and try again and again and again until Reborn had to drag him for rest before his fingers are failing off, and utterly decimated the Intel Exams they have to upped the difficulty level from Mid D to Low B.

Well... having a prize dangling before him did helped.

Dino knew that Iemitsu is going to have one hell of a time, but he can't bring himself to care. Hell no. Iemitsu brought this upon himself. He played with a woman's heart, impregnate her, and then left just like that to have "fun" with younger, more gorgeous (read: slutty) girls whose voice can rupture someone's eardrums.

If Tsuna was more zealous in his filialty towards his mother, he probably plotted patricide right now.

Or maybe it because Dino was a Catholic and Reborn had beat him importance of treating women like a queen. Or deep healthy respect (read: fear) towards women, courtesy of Bianchi. Either way works.

It surprise him when that Gokudera Brat was right half a step behind Tsuna, until Reborn give him the files. Gokudera Hayato run from Scorpionne Famiglia after discovering who was his real mother. Iemitsu's adultery definitely hit his button hard.

Carrot and Stick tactic, he see.

With two of them religiously beat down the obstacle, the other two wasn't far behind. Even if Hibari take too much enthustiasm rendering obstacled into pile of junk, and Yamamoto made both Reborn and Colonello want to throttle him. They can't believe the boy had utterly terrible aim.

"**Time's Over"**

The mechanical voice declared, and Dino saw the state of the Potential Vongola Decimo and his Guardians.

Today was Swimming Lesson. The boys had dragged themselves out of mini lake. Gokudera was spewing curse, if Dino read his lips correctly, Hibari was perfectly fine even if he throw remains of automaton a stink eye, Yamamoto was coughing out water, and Tsuna closed his eyes and seemingly reminded himself why he even bother.

Once the boys reach the changing area slash bathroom, Dino handed them the cold water (after tumbling a little) and their cleaning utensil.

"Good job, boys." He congratulates. "You can have bath and then day off till tomorrow."

Considering the difficulty level and how jerk-ass the trainer were, it was an agreement to throw them once a day.

Tsuna immediatelly headed to nearest shower, and Hibari the last. How the oldest boy looked perfect with no hair out of place after thrown into such terrain, Dino have no idea. That boy who looked like Storm Arcobaleno too much was unusual, even for a Cloud.

Well. It's a good thing. If Tsuna does ended as Decimo, then having unusual Cloud will throw people out of loop, giving him upper hand.

"Dino-san."

"Wah!" Dino was startled when Tsuna suddenly was next to him. Already cleaned up and dressed. "Tsunaaaa! Don't do that! I am too young to have heart attack!" He wailed and grasp his shirt exaggeratedly.

Tsuna laughed. "Then I'll just give Romario-san or Reborn a call."

"That was worse!"

Because Reborn will throw _him_ into the obstacle!

Still, the atmosphere was much lighter, now that Tsuna get it out of his system. Anger was good motivation, it seems. If they're weren't set up as Rivals, Dino was sure Xanxus would appreciate Tsuna's drive and methods.

"Hey, Dino-san."

"Maa, call me Dino-nii. Or Dino-senpai." Dino smiled. "You are my lil bro, after all."

Tsuna nodded. "Then... why are you so clumsy unless one of your men was nearby? That clumsiness isn't natural, you know."

Dino grimaces. "I don't know." He admitted. "Maybe nervous? I don't thrive much if I don't have trusted familiar face to lean on." Unless he was on life-or-death stress. Why did people thrive on conflict, he never knew.

"Have someone messed up with your Flame or something? Like, childhood trauma?"

Dino put on thinking pose. "Hmm... lesse... I start to become clumsy when I was around seven... that was around the time my Grandpa losing quite a bet and my family's fortune. I think I was hit and failling and landed head first?"

If he remember it, one of Shark Loan member had accidentally knocked him, shortly followed by some of Cavallone men resigned from duty. Maybe that's why?

"Ouch." Tsuna winced. "That was one bad trauma."

They were chatting a little bit more while waiting the others to be done, knowing each other better, when the alarm suddenly rang.

"Huh?" Takeshi popped out from the shower, hair still wet. "What was that?"

Dino groaned. "Carcassa." Not again... why can't he visited Mafia Land without getting bombarded by that idiot Famiglia? He deliberately pick up different day of the year to visit!

"Who or what is Carcassa?"

"To sum it up," it was Hayato who answered as he come out from his stall, looking annoyed than anything, "they're dumb Famiglia who was trying to picking a _Neutral Territory_ for years with no avail."

"So... basically idiot who too stupid to know what's better for them?"

"There's also rumor they were getting desperate after the Skull, the Cloud Arcobaleno, decided he was done with them." Added Dino. "No one knew where he went, except that he was with Fon, the Storm Arcobaleno."

Let's say, neither of Tsuna or Yamamoto was impressed with Carcassa. Hibari, when told about it, was plain annoyed.

"Dumb Herbivores." He said and headed out.

"Kyoya, where are you going?"

"Bite the Dumb Herbivores to death."

"Need help?"

Hibari was about to retort something scatching, before paused and nodded. "All arms on the deck." He looked at Yamamoto. "And don't you dare get closr, crazy Omnivore." A pause. "Or get your hand on gun."

"Don't worry." Hayato nodded. "I'll make sure he won't be hindrance."

The three walked out with murder intent thick in the air. Leaving two Sky staring dumbstruck at them.

"So... are we following them?" Tsuna marveled for once it wasn't him who lead people into massacre.

"Do you want to?"

Thinking about it for five minute, "well... your men probably will wonder where you are. Might as well inform Reborn before he shoot them."

"Yeah. Sounds like plan."

TBC


	13. Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 13: Unexpected Visitor

"What possess meee...?" a gloomy cloud of gloom hanging around Hayato. The silverette was looked miserable.

"...you know. That could've been worse..." Said Takeshi, laughing.

"Easy for you to say! You are not the one who accidentally get too close with The Button!"

"You can blame it on the ground shaking. I mean, hello, explosion?"

"...ughh..."

Back at Mafia Island back then, Takeshi, Hayato, and Kyoya were mad at Carcassa for disturbing their holiday-slash-training and decided to join the "fun" helping the Island's Guards decimating the idiots.

...turns out they weren't the only one. Go figures.

Kyoya quickly snatched on his Tonfa and somehow manage to land on closest battleship and proceeds to wreck havoc there. Those who were in that ship quickly called him [Demon]. It doesn't help that the oldest Carcassa Man have met Storm Arcobaleno prior to The Curse, and thus coined in Kyoya's resemblance.

That just pissed him further. The ship was no more than mere metal scraps when he's done.

When Kyoya was having "fun" in the battleship, Takeshi do something no one is possible.

Baseball Game: Grenade & Bomb Edition.

To sum it short, Takeshi made some daring (read: idiotic) lackeys throw grenade and bombs at him, which he will bat away to any of Carcassa mens not unlike baseball performance. When the explositives landed on the target, it instantly explode, kill the men (or cripple them for live), or do some damage to the ships.

Hayato on other hand was reaching commando area, where he give instruction to people to avoid Kyoya's Battleship or get out from Takeshi's firing range. Basically while the other two are having fun causing havoc, he stuck at Damage Control.

Just that... he accidentally press a big red button with label **WARNING **above it. The action caused for several rocket launcher to rising up from the ground and attack the remaining ships. Sunk them immediately, much to protest of several Bored Mafiosi who were vying for the chance "beat up the Idiotic Carcassa".

Colonello had laughed himself sick when told of what happened. He can't believe he forget that particular tidbit! It certainly saved him a lot of headaches directing the idiots who come just for Carcassa's Annual Beat Up.

Hayato was mortified, despite the fact Colonello only slapped his back in mirth.

Think again, Reborn stared at him in horror. As if he can't believe _Hayato_ did that. It was sort thing he expect from Namimori Locals, not him.

"But seriously, you should let me play a bit longer. There's a jerk who say mean and stupid stuff. The explosion took him too fast, ya know?"

"Shut up already!"

Takeshi rolled his eyes. For a mafioso Hayato was surprisingly had strong moral. He thought being bomber would made him appreciate good explosion and carnage. Or maybe it's because he haven't got approval from either Tsuna, Reborn, or Colonello. Or he tried to be the sane man among the crazies. Fifty fifty.

"Either way, you're ready for school, right?"

"Of course I am." Hayato huffed. Red tinge still adorn his cheeks, but it was fade now that they talk about different topic. "There's no way I won't be prepared."

"Good then. How about—"

"Ah!" Something... or rather some_one_ appear from the corner. It was a light brown kid wearing a worn out but still decent clothes and carrying a big book. "U-uhm... a-are you two know Sawada Tsunayoshi?" He ask.

"..hey, kiddo." Takeshi kneeled to kid's level, but the warmth in his smile is fake. "Who are you?"

"My name is Fuuta. Fuuta de la Stella." The boy answered and Takeshi heard Hayato gasped from behind. Huh? Why? "I need your help. Please help me!"

~X~

"...so it's like that."

Gathering around the Sawada's dinning room, Tsuna looked at Fuuta who was eating food like it was his last meal. Well, being runaway you would never know when your next meal is. Might as well scarfing down as much food as possible. But isn't that a bit too fast?

"Fuuta de la Stella, or more commonly known as Fuuta the Ranking Prince." Reborn explained to clueless Tsuna and Takeshi. "He is known for his very accurate Ranking Skill, and thus considered as celebrity in Mafia World."

_Celebrity?_ Tsuna snorted in disbelief. _More like hot prize to fight over._ Still. It intrigue him.

"Why do you seek sanctuary from me? Isn't there any better people to ask from?"

Fuuta shook his head and swallowed his food. "No." He pull up the book and suddenly a strange thing happened. It was as if gravity around them was distorted with things start to flying on their own. What's more, Fuuta's brown eyes turned into Galaxy with red mist-like at the edge.

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi ranked as Number #3 of __**People who Understand My Ability**__, #1 if it's Mafia Exclusive; Ranked as Number #2 of __**People Who Would Likely Protects Me Without Being Overbearing**__ and Number #2 of 86,202 Mafia in __**Knife Skills**__."_

Tsuna dropped his glass in shock.

"Takeshi. Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"If it was something that start with A or R, depends on language we are talking, then yes." The black-haired teen replied from his position in the floor. Having fall out of his chair in shock.

Reborn frowned. What was that? He knew Fuuta's ranking ability was weird but he thought the two would accept it. Their reactions was way too over the top.

Why?

And what's something that started with A or R, depending on language?

Fuuta smiled and his eyes return to normal. "So... yeah. Ranking Planet told me that Tsuna-nii is the safest person to ask sanctuary. Please help me Tsuna-nii."

"Okay."

What? Really? That fast? Reborn stared at his (not quite) student in shock. It's the first time Tsuna accept someone's requiest _that_ fast. What was that? Is it related to his over-the-top reaction?

"Who's chasing you?"

"The Todd Famiglia."

Nodding, Tsuna stood up. "Reborn, Hayato, please guard Fuuta. Takeshi, come. We got idiots to take care of."

"Gotcha."

"Don't make too much mess, both of you." Reborn warned out. "It's residental district and still afternoon." He don't want Mafia Police, or regular Police, to go after them. Too much hassle. No thank you.

"Don't worry." Tsuna smiled. "I don't plan to repaint the area. We're just going to... show the Todd Famiglia around a bit."

(Later Reborn hears from gossip that there's news of suspicious men in black found all over Namimori. Some were fished out of manhole, some were turned into statue after showered by cement, some ended up beaten black and blue by local Yakuza, and a good number of them handed to police by Hibari Kyoya.

Show them around, indeed.)

~X~

Night

Tsuna was busy typing question and report to his teacher at England and other contacts he had when suddenly a hand pulled the laptop away from him.

"Fuuta what are you—" Tsuna's voice dies down in his throat when his eyes meet Galaxy one. "You are not Fuuta."

"_And this is quite rude, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun." _"Fuuta" replied in tut-tutting tone as "he" delete the question. Good thing Tsuna haven't sent them. _"You should know better than this. Follow your Rain and Cloud's example, will you?"_

"I don't know." Tsuna looked away. "I mean. I am curious. How can YOU be here? And in Fuuta no less. Aren't your vessel supposed to be towns away?"

"Fuuta" sat on the chair. _"Don't compare me to mere Spirit, Tsunayoshi-kun. I am different. Having two vessel is no big deal of me."_

"But how does that happens?" Ask Tsuna. "I-I mean... what if Fuuta meet Shiki-nee? What if you only took control of one? Or... or can you take control of their bodies in same time? What about Reborn and Hayato? Does they know it's you or—"

"_Would you slow down?"_

Tsuna clamped his mouth shut. His cheeks burning red.

"S-sorry." He apologize.

"_It's alright. As student of Waver Velvet, it's natural for you to be curious. I am more surprise you didn't do it earlier or hound poor Fuuta-kun for answer."_ "Fuuta" smiled. _"To answer those question... if both of them were to meet, they will feel pull to each other and understanding. For they are now a being of similar nature—not the one you and Shiki share, I assure you. Two is more than enough."_

Tsuna unconsciosly touched his glasses. Yeah. More than enough.

"Reborn? Hayato?"

"_I'm Void itself, Tsunayoshi-kun. They won't feel anything. Not when our previous meeting was less than three short hours."_

...good thing then. Tsuna was really not looking forward for Reborn or Hayato to realize it, because he don't have answer to question they will raise.

"_Is there any more question? No? Good. Because I have a task for you." _Tsuna's head snapped to "Fuuta". _"This boy had unfortunate fate connected to me from birth. It's a luck he only draw bit and piece of knowledge and nothing more. However, the more he draw, the stronger the connection is. His circuit start to activate, although not much. If I have to compare, it was like turning the heat on very low gear. One day, Fuuta-kun will draw a lot of knowledge and when that happens, I want you to train him. Can you do it?"_

"Yes."

"_I'm glad." _ With that, "Fuuta" return to realm of unconsciousness. Tsuna yelped in surprise and caught the smaller boy.

"Tsu-nii?" Fuuta blearily open his eyes. "Wh'r 'm I?"

"My room. Did you have habit sleepwalking?"

"M'be? Som'tim's..." And Fuuta doze off again.

Tsuna sighed and put Fuuta on his bed. At least he had spare Fuuton to use. He also write a rune sequence on Fuuta's wrist and watch as it faded into the skin. You know, just in case "Fuuta" decided to pay him or others a visit. If anyone seeing the rune mark, they would think it as weird birthmark.

As he lies down on Fuuton, Tsuna can't help but though

_My life is Weird_

TBC


	14. A Report

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if I kinda offended people with my amateur knowledge of Japan's Shogun era. I got them from wikipedia so if there's any mistake, please let me know. I just can't resist adding these knowledge.**

Chapter 14: Hayato's Report

"...and so, the end result is x = -y. Do you get it, Tsuna?"

The brunette tumbling with the formula and had to draw the diagram twice before he nodded. "Yeah. Somewhat."

Reborn frowned and quickly write twenty question. "Then prove me." He then turned to Hayato. "Hayato! Who or what is Shogun?"

The silverette was startled by sudden question. Attempt to flip the page were meet with Leon-hammer slam down onto the book. "Ah-um... that is a title... right? A general of some sort?"

Tsuna sighed and explaining, "Shogun is short for Sei-i-Taishogun or Commander in Chief of the Expenditionary Force Against the Barbarians. It's a high military title from early Heian Period in 8th or 9th Centuries and used again at 1185 by Minamoto no Yorimoto to regularize his position."

"I don't ask you but nice info." Shot Reborn.

Takeshi cackles. "He can't resist it. Tsuna has history of Shogunate Memorized just because he was named after a Shogun himself."

Tsuna scowled and threw Pencil Sharpener. Hit Takeshi square in the forehead.

"Eh? Really?" Strugglingto get his book back from Reborn, Hayato flipped the page until he found the tabel about Shogun's name and their birth/death date. "Aha! After Tokugawa Tsunayoshi, right? Huh? Wait a minute. Iemitsu also named after a Shogun?!"

"As do Giotto di Vongola." Reborn peered at the History Book. "When Giotto left Italy to Japan, he changed his name to Sawada Ieyasu. Coincidentally, the kanji he use is exactly same as the first Shogun."

"And lo and behold, Tokugawa Tsunayoshi is son of Tokugawa Iemitsu, and great grandson of Tokugawa Ieyasu. See the pattern here?" Snarked Tsuna.

"Do I have to expect to find you has secret half brother named Ietsuna?" Ask Reborn, somewhat amused.

"Yes, no, who knows. Fifty-fifty chance either happening." Tsuna shrugged. "I mean, he's a man and he gotta relieved his urge somewhere, right? No way he can resist his libido for, oh I don't know, almost _ten years_? Nevermind getting drunk at party and completely wasted on bar somewhere, and some social climber who go the easy way." Then he paused. "That, or some cousin I never knew. We can't be the only Sawada, right? Surely I'm bound to have uncle, aunts, or cousin somewhere. Even if only distantly related. "

Reborn conceded that.

Iemitsu, for all his blabbermouth, never talked about his family that was NOT Nana or Tsuna. Not parents or sibling or any relatives from Japan.

Either they're dead or he's disowned or something.

Maybe he have to ask his own agents to trace that line a little further upwards and sideways. It wasn't wrong or weird to trace your family tree.

Suddenly Hayato's phone beeped. The silverette clumsily take it out to read the email... and blanched.

"...speak of devil and here he comes..."

That, got everyone attention.

"Read it."

Gulping at the glare and killing intents aimed at him, Hayato open the email and read it out loud.

_Gokudera Hayato, how was my son? Where do you guys went during Summer? Something happened, right? Surely something bound to happens with Reborn and all. How was his grades? Did he make new friends or had Reborn call his other students? Wait, My Tsuna surely had meet Dino already. They were too alike to not to!_

_You have been Silent for several weeks. Did something happened? Better nothing that would hindrance Tsuna._

_Send the answer soon._

By time Hayato done, Tsuna has chiling cold expression on his face on his face.

"That," his tone was completely flat as polished window, "was completely callous and uncalled for."

At first glance, it would sounds and looks like a concerned distant parents who ask his son's friend because the parent and said son was having relationship fall-out or something. But underline all that,

_**You have been silent for far too long and I don't like it.**_

_**Reports, now.**_

"And does anyone notice the word _hindrance_ here?" Takeshi barely manage to grit that out. "If I had any doubt regarding how things are, they're gone." Really. It sounds like Iemitsu was... displeased to put it generously... that something may happens to his child (read: pawn).

"Hayato." Reborn hold out his hand. "Give me your phone."

"U-umm..." Hayato was **very** hesitant about that. It was his only phone, you know? He need it. "H-how if I open my account in Tsuna-san's laptop instead, so we all can read it?"

Tsuna tossed him the laptop.

Within few minutes, Hayato got it up and running and accessed his email account, and show them the few of messages between him and Iemitsu. Mostly from his side.

Based from gathered data, last report given was after the result of First Term final Exam. It detailed nothing but that Tsuna planned to spend a summer away from Namimori. The detail will follow later since he was tight-lipped about _where_ until after Summer officially arrived. It also include score for Tsuna's exam.

Of course it was the Edited version. They knew Tsuna won't settle for anything less than perfect for History (the brunette is History Geek), his English is fluent, even if he has habit speaking in UK ver rather than USA ver, and he can keep up with Hayato on one of his Science Babble.

Theres less respond from Iemitsu and mostly are nonsense, but still enough to draw picture of his intent.

_How's My Tuna-Fishie? Isn't he cute?_

_**How's he? What do you think about him? Would he made a good puppet?**_

_You say he has friend already? My cute son is ure popular, isn't he? Guess from who he took it from?!_

_**I don't expect he would have followers. But this would do.**_

_Reborn bring Tuna-fishie to training? Damn. That ought to be hurt. But sacrifices have to be made. Tell him to man up!_

_**Reborn toughten my puppet, huh? How much this would benefit me and how much this would bite me in the ass? But Sacrifices have to be mad. Can't have too weak puppet.**_

_Wow! My Tuna-fishie is smart! Right?!_

_**His score is better than... expected.**_

Or maybe it was they jumping into negative conclusion, but none of them can summon any positive thought when it come to Iemitsu.

"Anyone feels insulted if I got a fish and shoved it down his throat next time I see him?" Ask Tsuna, one eye twitching. How hard it was for that buffoon to get his name right?! "I was thinking of Fugu."

"Tell me when to get it. Pops always have some in case adrenaline junkie come visit the shop. I'm sure he can spare some." Takeshi cheerily replied.

Reborn tipped his head. "I request first row seat of honor." Preferably with good alibi to carry camera. Iemitsu is A-Grade idiot, but that makes his Subordinate have to be smart and savvy to make up for their boss idioticy.

Hayato looked between three pissed off killers before him (and of course Tsuna and Takeshi are killer. He STILL have nightmare about _that day_) and nervously tapped the table. "W-well... what should I type back?"

Translation: how much truth I'm allowed to give and how much lie we would shove down his throat to continue misleading him?

Tsuna tilted his head and made hummping sound. Tapping his chin in thoughtful rythme. "Well... tell him I went to Kyoto. He can think what he want from there on. Oh. In case he ask for picture tell him that the camera was broke, Leon ate funny food and got stomachache, and handphone we got at hand doesn't have best resolution. Leon has stomachache made Reborn a bundle of anger and sulk was something enough." There, Tsuna casually use his ever faithful pocket knife to shatter the bullet.

Hayato nodded and type it, but then paused. "But we weren't went to Kyoto."

"I _did_ have a trip there during summer. Years ago."

Aha. Lying but not quite lying. Tsuna did went to Kyoto. But not this year. And Iemitsu ask where he went during summer. He didn't specifically mentioned summer _**this year**_.

"Done."

It was useful to has spy/mole on your side. Feeding that idiot buffoon with wrong information was quite fun. Serves him right for not doing his job well.

"Oh, right!" Takeshi suddenly has a very very very mean idea. "Reborn, what is Iemitsu's opinion about same-gender couple?"

"He's homophobic." Hence why he wage feud with varia. Even if not it mostly administrative war. Varia Sun Officer is well known as an... Okama, he believe the term would be.

"Oh. This is going to be so fucking hillarious."

"What are thinking?"

"Read a little tidbit on _Tokugawa _Iemitsu page."

Reborn and Hayato did... and they find out what Takeshi means.

_...Tokugawa Iemitsu also had well-known homosexual preferences..._

Tokugawa Iemitsu is a Homosexual.

Sawada Iemitsu is a Homo_phobic_.

Hillarious indeed.

"Excuse me I need to make some call." Knowing what Takeshi means, Reborn took out his own phone and made some contact with his more gossipy agents. With little help from photo editor app, voila. A perfectly nice, juicy "evidence" that would fuel the rumor. With any luck, it would sends some "flamboyant men" to Iemitsu's direction.

The kids are menace, tough nut to crack, and secretive, not to mention little psycho who won't be out of place in Varia. But damn, their ideas could be utter gold.

Iemitsu is going to be traumatized and Reborn would love every single second of it.

(**OMAKE: CAT VS DOG**)

It was perfectly normal Sunday in Namimori. Sun shining bright, birds chirping, kids playing in park or arcade, and Tsuna glares a cihuahua to run away with its tail between its leg—

...huh. _what?_

"Oi Tsuna." Reborn called. "What did it do to deserve your glare?"

"It's a dog."

"I know it's a dog. What did it do?"

"It's. A. _Dog_."

Reborn about to say something before his mind clicked. "You don't like dogs, aren't you?"

"I fucking loathe those menaces."

"Aww... come on Tsuna." Takeshi slung his arm across Tsuna's shoulder. "Dogs ain't that bad. Sure, there's nasty one, but they're cute."

Tsuna gave him a stink eye. "Cats are superior."

"Nu uh. Cats are lazy stuff who only approach when it's time to be feed. Dogs are better. You can play with them."

"They are flea-bags who knock furnitures off!"

"And ain't cats flea-bag too? Cats are fish-thief!"

"Uh-huh. But they are graceful and always land on their feet even if you drop them from height. Dogs will crash and break its bones."

"Dogs can track people and stuff. Cat doesn't!"

"They're small and cuddly and has squishy paw! Cats are better!"

"No, dogs!"

"Cats!"

"Dogs!"

"_Cat!"_

"_Dog!"_

"C-A-T!"

"D-O-G!"

Glaring at each other, they turn to Hayato and Reborn for their opinion.

"Leon is much better than your peasant pet." Reborn said haughtily, petting Leon.

Tsuna and Takeshi conceded this. Yep. Shapeshiting Lizard is more useful than normal cat and dogs and Leon had been Reborn partner-borderline-familiar for only they know how long.

"Hayato?"

"Umm..." Hayato shifted his weight now that eyes are on him. "I think cats are cute."

Takeshi stares at silverette with jaw unhinged, while Tsuna beamed at the silverette.

"I know there's a reason I spare you that night~"

TBC


	15. October

Chapter 15: October

**1st October**

"Aww... you're bringing your baby brother with you. That's soooo cute! Can I hug you?"

Tsuna, Reborn, Takeshi and Hayato stares at the girl who suddenly block their path and saying that line out of blue.

"Okay." Hayato said, staring at the girl. "Too much questionable fume is not good for brain. I think I'm gonna skip chemical class today."

"Seconds." Takeshi agree.

"Mou! That's bad!" The girl pouted. "You can't give bad example to baby!"

Tsuna want to facepalmed. He really want, but if he didn't "held" Reborn and cover his mouth, who knows what damage might've done. "You know, that's not a nice thing to say." He said. "You don't just come out of blue and saying that you can hug someone. That's beyond rude, Stranger-san."

"I'm not stranger." Huffed the girl. "I'm Miura Haru and I've been watching you walking your brother everyday."

"Every... day...?" Tsuna's eyebrow twitched.

"Stalker." Hayato shuddered. "Pedo Stalker."

The girl shot him an offended look. "WHAT?!" She shrieked.

"Exactly as he said." Said Tsuna coldly. "You were stalking a boy you never meet, never knew his name, just because you were attracted to this guy," he pointed at Reborn, who's looking like he gonna bite Tsuna's finger off anytime soon. "And since he's _looks_ like kid, that attraction is NOT normal. Pedo-Stalker has nice ring to it."

"I'm not pedophile!"

"You didn't deny the Stalker part." Shot Tsuna. "And you might've want to rethink on how you behave around people. Not everyone is as patient as us."

The girl leave, stomping all the way, muttering about "evil older brothers and his henchman around pure angel" or something like that.

Once she was out of range, Hayato turned to Tsuna. "Should I call Ambulance?" He had nearby Mental House's hotline number as gag joke. Never he thought he would need it as badly as _right now_.

"Call her parents and tell them what their daughter's been up to." Said Takeshi. "Clearly they went wrong somewhere in their parenting if their daughter turns out that way."

"Yes. It was a shame." Sighed Tsuna.

"Don't tell me you had crush on her."

"Hell no!" Tsuna balked at the mere thought. "No. It's just that she look similar to Vongola Ottavo's potrait, I thought she may related. Like grandchild through bastard child or something."

Now that he said it... that Miura girl _did_ look rather similar to Ottavo. Some potential lead to investigate.

Tsuna's right. It's shame her mind isn't in the right place.

"By the way, Gokudera." Called Takeshi. "How did you come up with Pedo-Stalker term?"

"I've been wanted to say it for _years_." The silverett shot. "Particularly after Bianchi goes crazy for Reborn. Admiring his skill is one thing, completely head over heels for someone who appears and sounds like _toddler_ is another matter entirely. You have no idea how many civvie think she's pedophile when they're together and she's on La La Land. Had she's been around Surface World more often, someone's bound to put hit on her head!" He ranted.

"Too bad your stomach get in the way."

"Ugh! Don't remind me..."

Reborn thought back on very rare "date" he's gone through with Bianchi. Oh. So that's why people are looking at him with pity and worry. Bianchi know he's Arcobaleno, not normal baby, but those people didn't, and they got into first conclusion they draws.

It's both blessing and curse. In one hand, he can ditch Bianchi easily once she's gotten tad too Possessive for his likings. In other hand, he's bound to treated like toddler when in reality he's around Tsuyoshi's age group.

Not for the first time, Reborn curse the bastard who thought up this thrice damned curse.

**13th-14th October**

Reborn is selfish little git. Unfortunately, the said selfish little git share birthday with Tsuna. Or to be exact, his birthday was right a day before Tsuna.

As such, he ropes everyone into celebrate "shared birthday", goes as far as inviting (read: threatening) Dino and his men to come. Nana is painfully easy to conviced. Hayato just plain terrified to go against him (though he keep shooting Tsuna a wary look, which amuse Tsuna). Dino is even more terrified than Hayato ever be. Takeshi goes along with the flow, as do Lambo who make nuisance out of himself... again. Fuuta is fine with the stuff. Kyoya is Kyoya. End of story.

Tsuna raided nearby pharmacy for aspirin.

Finally the day come. At night, when Tsuna was tired (some Trash Idiots who's new to the town making nuisance and he take out his frustation onto them) and all he want to do was take a bath and sleep.

Of fucking course the party celebrate at NIGHT.

And so, Tsuna with bloodshot eyes is forced to attend the party. The music alone made it impossible to sleep. He really want to cut nearby stereo into small piece.

And The Game. Reborn ranked the Gift he received with number. Dino got sixty. Takeshi seventy-one. Hayato fifty. Nana got ninety. Lambo got ten. Fuuta Ninety-five. There's several of Dino's men too, but Tsuna too tired to count.

And Tsuna's turn. Well, he just presented him a cup of strong, well-blend hand-made coffee, in cup that mimicked Reborn's Fedora, only upside down. Well, originally it was just the coffee cup, but Tsuna had been drinking caffeine to stave off muderous intent.

"Seventy Two." Ah. Reborn probably irked that Tsuna had been drinking coffee and only now share it.

Once the clock went past Midnight, now they're celebrating _his_ birthday. Pushing up various gift on his face and want him to rank them like Reborn.

Tsuna want to scream. He's TIRED dammit!

"Ugh, fine fine fine! 59, 81, 12, 66, 73..." in that order, Hayato, Takeshi, Lambo, Reborn, Nana, several grunts, and "...is that copy super rare history book from Mafia Land I haven't read?" Tsuna eyeing the book Dino presented as gift. "100."

Reborn hid a scowl. How come his no-good student get perfect score when he only got sixty-six?

The next morning Tsuna found small box of high grade matcha on his locker. The purple ribbon alone is enough clue who put it here.

**22nd October**

Tsuna's first clue that today is going to be pain was when his Intuition told him to dodge.

He avoided the small red blur that zip where his head used to be.

Tsuna looked at the red blur, which was actually a toddler, no more than four or five, wearing a red cheongsam and black shorts. The head was shaped strangely with small tuff of black hair pulled into braid on top of it. A braid that, mind you, stand rather upright. It was kinda bizzare Tsuna can't help but likens it to an egg. The eyes were slanted, rather badly in fact. It was almost like lines!

Well. Considering Tsuna have been to Clock Tower... the kid is hardly the weirdest thing he saw.

"_Halt!" _The kid said in Chinese. _"Kill!"_

The Kid let out series of _very familiar_ martial arts move, and pulled out a _familiar bun_ that had a rather horrid, yet also _familiar_ stench coming out from it.

It was the sense of familiarity that made Tsuna able to see the movement and evade them, which made the kid increasingly frustrated. The movement become quicker, more desperate. Tsuna was rather amused by it.

Then something bizzare happens. Suddenly from the kid's forehead, appears mahjong-like tattoo. One that clearly magical in nature. It start from nine, then turn to eight.

Tsuna's Intuition warned that he won't like what happens if it reach one. Luckily for him, the kid cling to his leg, allowing Tsuna to easily stop the countdown by knocking the kid out cold. Just simple pressure on the neck. He then pull the kid by collar, like picking up a kitten.

"Hoo boy. Kyoya is not going to be amused."

And amused was the farthest thing Kyoya felt when Tsuna show up in his home, carrying the kid. Kyoya take one look to the kid's clothes, scowled, and very very _very_ reluctantly types a series of number. His expression didn't show it, but Tsuna know it pained Kyoya greatly to call that number.

It didn't take long for other end pick it up. _"Mosh-moshi. Kyoya? It's... unusual..."_

"Kid. Four or five. Head shaped like egg with small braided hair. Wearing same clothes as you with black shorts instead white."

The other was silent, before replied. _"That's... I-pin. How do you know how she's looks like? I don't remember I've show you her photo."_

Oh, so the kid is a girl and her name is I-Pin. Nice to have confirmation. It's pain to call her "The Kid" all the times.

"She's suddenly show up out of nowhere and attacks me." Piped Tsuna. "I also found a photo on her pocket, I guess she was sent to eliminate this man. Lucky for her, that pea-brain idiot made mess in TakeSushi and Tsuyoshi-san took deep offense to that. Buuuuuuttt... mind telling us why you allow a _kid_ go through kill mission?" His note had taken saccarine turn at the end.

"_I... see... May I have a moment?" _The man on other end ask, and after a momentary silence, the two teens heard yelps and screamings, accompanied by sounds of something break. Either furniture or bones. Eh... probably both. It took some more time before the other end picked up the conversation. _"Long story short, some idiots who's now red soup paste on floor, think that since I took her in _six months ago_, coupled with her heritage, was capable enough to go for kill, nevermind her age. Please send Tsuyoshi-san my regards for preventing that. No kids should go through first kill before they truly understood the weight."_

His voice held tinge of regrets and sorrow, which made Tsuna and Kyoya involuntarily _flinched_.

"What heritage we're talking about?" Ask Kyoya.

"_Pinzu-Time Bomb. She's literally walking, living human bomb. Granted, she won't get hurt, but the trauma is not something I want to inflict." _You could practically hear the grimace. _"Tsuna. Can you let her stay over at your place? I-Pin held some... affection to me. It's platonic, thankfully, but I don't think she should be around Kyoya. Not until after I seal her gift."_

Kyoya stared at the phone. "You're coming in." He said in blank tone.

"_Unless you know how to seal her gift without killing her, I have to."_

It was clear both of them don't looking forward. There's some friction between them. Granted, it was neither of their fault, but still...

"Okay! Are you staying, Fon-san?" Cut Tsuna, trying to lighten up the mood.

"_With Reborn around? Not a chance." _Fon scoffed. _"I've never attend Arcobaleno meeting for years and I'm not too keen showing up. That being said, keep him away from me."_

"Give me a call when you're in airport."

**23rd October**

It was very easy to get Reborn busy with something. Tsuna doesn't have Sun, Lightning and Mist yet. Storm is toss-up, it depends whether Hayato can get through the fear or not. Lightning, however, is still empty. Tsuna _refuse_ to bond with Lambo on principle he could've drag the brat deeper into dark side. In few years to come, maybe. Right now? HELL NO.

So all he just need was mention how many Sky in Mafia who has _full_ set of guardians. Not Actual, Full Set. That lits metaphoricl fire under Reborn as he determined to seek out suitable candidate. The criteria is simple. One, strong enough Flame Potential, Active is preferable. Two, he or she won't irritate Tsuna to point "diced out".

Once Reborn sufficiently distracted enough, Tsuna had Takeshi keep Hayato and Lambo away from town. Or at least, area where Hibari Mansion are.

"_I-Pin." _Tsuna called out to the girl. Thanks for fluent in Chinese, he can tell the girl that her target is dead. The fact they hit optometry and get I-Pin a pair of cute glasses with right prescribtion also helps. _"Someone want to meet you. Let's go greet him."_

"_Broccoli Monster come?"_

"_No. He'll be elsewhere."_

"_Oh... Okay."_

Tsuna didn't know whether I-Pin dissappointed or reliebed or what. Emotions is Takeshi's forte, not his. He shrugged it off and pick her up.

It doesn't take long before arriving in Hibari Mansion, and I-Pin's eyes widened when she saw someone coming off from the bus. _"Master!"_

The person is tall. About twenty-ish with long black hair pulled into tight ponytail, wearing red changsan with white cuff and white pants. A boast of his skill. He turned, revealing a face that mixed Chinese and Japanese just right. Just like Kyoya.

"I-Pin." Fon took the girl off from Tsuna. _"Did you behave well?"_

I-Pin blushed. _"Tsuna is nice... but Broccoli Monster made fun of I-Pin!" _She rambles. _"Tsuna knocks I-Pin out and scolds Broccoli Monster."_

Well, at least Tsuna know how to deal with her gift, albeit only temporarily. "Thank you, Tsuna."

"You're welcome." The brunette smiled and take the lead.

The mansion is well-kept by few servants. I-Pin wonder why they are either black-haired and red eyed, or white-haired and black eyed, or white haired and red eyed; or why did her Master hid a grimace at their sight and resolved to keep his eyes ahead. Never once paying the servants any of his attention beyond the necessary one.

"Master. Tsuna-sama." Sakuya greeted them as he guard a room. "Young Master is waiting."

"Thank you, Sakuya-san."

Inside the room, indeed Kyoya had been waiting for them. There's incense burning at the corner. A strong, lavender-scented incessant that Kyoya only use when he's dealing with something big.

And this is indeed big stuff.

I-Pin gasped in disbelief when she saw Kyoya, who is completely identical to Fon.

"...Kyoya." Fon called. His voice heavy with raw emotions. "You've... grown well. Did it works fine?"

The Cloud nodded. Didn't dare to say anything lest his composure breaks. Fon notice this, and let out a heavy sigh.

He can't blame Kyoya for his reluctance. Really. The fault lies on Kyoya's Mother and rest of Hibari Clan.

"_I-Pin." _He called out to his apprentiece/foster daughter. _"He is Kyoya. Your Big Brother." _I-Pin gasped. So _that's _why! _"I think... it would be better if you lived here, with your Big Brother. People back there is not nice. They tricked you. It's dangerous. Is it alright for you?"_

I-Pin blinked. _"Will Master come?"_

Fon sucked a breath and glanced at Kyoya, who spare brief moment to meet his eyes, before shrugged in _do-what-you-want_. Fon flashed him a grateful, happy smile.

"_When I have chance. You can call me, if you feel lonely." _He answered. _"But first, let me seal your gift. Can't let you destroy your new home or hurt your big brother, can we?"_

Once I-Pin gift sufficiently sealed, with the key was in Fon and/or Kyoya's hands, Fon kiss I-Pin a goodbye/see-you-later kiss. He turned to Kyoya and raise his hand in head-ruffing gesture, before Kyoya notice this and stiffened. Out of reflects, Fon stopped and retracted his hand.

Ahhh... that's right.

"I'll... take my—"

"Drink."

It was soft, nearly inaudible. Fon would've missed that if not for his superhuman hearing. As such, he stares at Kyoya in surprise. Kyoya didn't dare to look up. He instead focused on fixing a cup of matcha.

"You better appreciate it." Was all Kyoya said.

Fon was shocked. Kyoya... he never do this before. But who was he to pass this chance? Thus with great happiness and hope, he settle across Kyoya and pick the glass. Fingers briefly brushed against Kyoya, who took his hand so quick as if it was burned. Fon ignore the sharp pain in his heart and decide to take a sip.

"...it's good." He said. "You do well..."

Kyoya say nothing.

Fon say nothing more. Only drinking his tea. Anyone who know him well would notice that he drink it _too fast_, especially for expensive, well-blend tea like matcha. Once his glass is empty, he bowed in thank you, and leave. He didn't looking back.

Once the ward tell him that Fon had leave, Kyoya nearly collapse if not for Tsuna caught him on time.

The brunette say nothing when his Cloud latched onto him like desperate, thirsty man found an oasis. Not when Kyoya, for all his death grip gonna leave Tsuna bruised all over, was shaking like a leaf.

"Tsuna." He rasped. Eyes blown wide and they are filled with shaking purple plame. "_Stay__._" He almost begged.

Tsuna nodded. Knowing well that Kyoya need him right now. Need the reassurance that it was okay. That he will be fine.

After all it was never easy for Kyoya to talk to his Father. Much less meeting the man eye-to-eye.

TBC

**AN: This Chapter. Is. Fighting. Me. In. Every. Single. **_**BLOODY. STEPS. **_**Coupled with Social Distancing due Corona Virus, it's hard to get inspiration come by.**

**I actually planned to leave Kyoya-Fon relatioship mystery a little more, until I remember I-Pin was taught by Fon, and in canon has **_**crush**_** on Kyoya simply because he looks like Fon. Gee. Thank you I-Pin**


	16. London

Chapter 16: London

"Uwaaa..." Nana smiled despite shivering in cold. "London is so different." She said, eyes sparkling, watching the snowfall from inside the airport while waiting for someone to pick them up. Tsuna, behind her, muttering something under his breath with one finger twirling a ballpoint.

Come Winter Holiday, Nana begs Tsuna to allow her and the kids to join him in his trip to London. Normally Tsuna have trip to London at Summer and spends Winter Holiday at the Ryogi's, with Christmas in Namimori with Nana. However, due Reborn messed up the schedule... Nana begs Tsuna to say yes. Saying how she wants to see London for once, visiting the Big Ben and all tourist "Things To Do" stuff. And of course they can't leave the kids alone, can they?

Tsuna was so miffed that, despite saying "yes she can come and o course the kids too", he stalks out in the night and butchers a lot of criminals that make Kyoya sends him Cleaning Bill in hefty sum that got Tsuna choking.

All without Reborn or Hayato knowing.

"Nee, nee, Tsu-kun, what hotel we are staying at?"

Good thing Nana asks in Japanese, otherwise that would draw stares. It was the child who supposed to ask his mother where they were staying, not the other way around. As it was, Hayato and Takeshi exchange a commiserating look. Who was adult and who was child again? With the Sawada family's antics, you can never know.

Good thing the kids were awed at the airport than making ruckus. Though with Lambo, it was only matters of time...

Tsuna sighed. "We're staying in Archisorte Hotel, kaa-san. Right now we're waiting for someone to pick us up?"

"Oh? Who is this? Your friend?"

"Yes~" A cheerful voice sing-songed. "Sorry for the waiting but you should've carrying signs, you know? That would make my job easier~"

"...you?!"

It was a teen. About Kyoya's age, with stark white hair unlike Hayato's silver-white, and shocking purple eyes and a small triangle tattoo under his eyes. Dressed in white clothes with purple accent and his scarf somehow give image of angel's wings but the way Tsuna, Kyoya, and Takeshi twitched and shot him venomous look, he was anything but Angel.

In retrospect, Reborn held himself to not "ask questions" until they were alone. In soundproof room.

"Now. Come on. The hot food and comfy bed are waiting~" Grinned the boy, dragging Tsuna by hand with others follow in tow. The other three teens plus Reborn lagged behind because Tsuna's expression was a stormy one.

At least Tsuna allows the car survives the entire journey. That or he decided better suffers few minutes in same car with the white haired teen than god knows how long walking to the hotel. With the said whitehead clinging to him. And half-freeze to death. London is colder than Japan.

The hotel is located in Norwich. It was nice and classy, not lavishly so but staying here definitely cost quite a bill. Meh. Tsuna is heir to Vongola, a rich and powerful famiglia. Hotel bill is no biggie, but just in case Reborn will reminds him to not splurge money like water. They were given a black card with stylish gold imprint on it. Reborn both little surprised and pleased when he quickly realized it was VVIP Card.

Good. Best service for the best.

"Come on, your room was this way~" Their white haired guide led them to top floor. One that can only accessed with verification of VVIP Card.

There's people on the (very classy) lobby. A girl with pale blonde hair and amused blue eyes who had poise of satisfied cat got canary. Can't be older than eighteen. Sitting across her was a man with long, straight black hair with red scarf draped across his shoulder and currently smoking cigarette. The girl and the man was playing chess while the hooded figure and did not even looking when they passed them.

Everyone got their own rooms, with exception of Lambo and I-Pin who will be staying with Nana (thus the reason her bed is the biggest), and Reborn who will be staying with Tsuna (hence the twin bed).

"I'll be back shortly." He told Tsuna.

"Sure, sure, take your time."

What a negligent student, Reborn thought. He stalks the halls until he found his target.

The white-haired teen was sitting on a corner, near window, with steaming two cups of coffee and marshmallow on the table. He look at Reborn and smiled.

"Aww, is little baby get lost? Do you want me to find your big brother and mama?" He cooed and bend down as if attempts to pet Reborn.

Reborn answer by shoving Leon-Gun at his forehead. "I would like you to drop the act, Gesso Heir."

The boy froze, before retreated. "Can even joke around you, huh, Arcobaleno." The smile didn't leave his face, despite it changed. Before it was cheerful and innocent, but now it was still carefree, but had hidden sharp edge. It send Reborn's nerves on edge. The smile is closer to Tsuna's aloofness than Takeshi's fake smile and Reborn know what kind of monster lies beneath that aloofness.

"Gesso. What are you planning here?"

"What am I planning? Hmm... how about just picking up a classmate. You know, I have _Things To Do With Tsuna-Kun and Friends For Summer _list, but you had to mess that up." He pouted. "Can't you wait till autumn before you come?" Was that a whine? Yes that was.

Reborn eyeing him, "I find that hard to believe."

Byakuran didn't reply. He just smiled.

Reborn want to wipe that smile already. "You better not planning to harm my charge."

"I swear I won't kill Tsunayoshi-kun."

That was not what Reborn quite mean, but he take what he can get. He had _heard things_ about Gesso heir. About his strangeness. Like how he consume unhealthy amount of marshmallow and never get sick of it. About how he has appearance of an Angel but personality and heart of a Devil. About how he had killed assassins with smile in his face as if he enjoying it.

Non-Glasses Tsuna kill assassins with stone cold expression, almost bored even, like plucking flower or stepping on bugs.

It was scary how they seems to parallel each other.

"I'll keep an eye on you."

"Sure sure." Waved Byakuran. "After all we will often see each other in near future. Do your best, Reborn-chan~"

Reborn feel justified shooting the menace.

~X~

Dinner was fancy affair. With cutlery and refined French dishes and wine in tall glass. Only Fuuta, I-Pin, and Lambo who got orange juice instead wine.

Nana was displeased, but Tsuna quickly assures her that this was custom. That and for all Reborn appears as toddler, he was actually an adult suffering from dwarfinism and eternal baby face, not actual toddler. For that quick thinking, Reborn refrained from hitting Tsuna under the table.

The dinner filled with chatter, especially with the Gesso boy and three others joined the table.

"Ufufu, thank you for the compliment Mrs. Sawada." Smiled the girl. "My name is Reines, Reines El Melloi Archisorte. This is my _dearest_ Elder Brother and his adorable apprentice Gray."

The man nodded politely. "Lord El-Melloi II." He replied smoothly while the hooded girl squeaked a hesitant hello.

"You must be good friends with Tsu-kun."

"Not quite." Replied the man. "Though your son is the least problematic students of mine."

Reborn perked up. Oh. So he was Tsuna's mysterious teacher? The guy did have scholar look and a competent one at that.

"Oh? Really?" Nana look interest. "What did you teach, professor?"

"History." Replied Lord El-Melloi... or was it Professor El-Melloi? "Major in History and Anthropology with some Geography, Sociology, Religion, a bit of Politics, Traditions, some Biology, Math, and Chemistry thrown in. We also cover a little bit of other language, mostly German and Latin."

Well... wow.

"That was a lot of subjects."

"Again, the Major is History and Anthropology. The other subjects included when it relevant or connected to the study topic." Taking a bite from the steak, he chews and swallow before continue. "And I teach year-round class. Your son and his friends only sign up for Summer Class."

Reborn feel that this Professor's class would be interesting one. Not many lecturers can tackle so many subjects in same time. As fellow tutor, Reborn feel respect to him.

"How do you teach? What kind of method you use?" He ask.

"Hmm... well... compare to other class, mine was smaller, so it was easier to make schedule. It start with lecture, with picture or diagram if possible, then I will assign each individual an assignment. Everyone have different assignment which attune to their capability. As because each one is unique and has different depth of understanding, handing out individual assignment is quite tricky, but it was a must so they know what they're good at and what they're bad at."

Reborn tipped his head in respect. Really, making individual assignment that suit each and every individual? That speak of close bond and understanding to each and every single of his student. That he knew their personality enough to grasp their individual potential. Even with small class, that was not easy. Only truly talented _and_ dedicated teacher capable of that sort of feat.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful!"

"Master is good teacher." Spoke Gray. If Reborn hadn't sitting across her he might not be able to hear it. She spoke softly.

"So Reines-chan will be teacher too?"

Reines laughed. "No no. I'm a businesswoman." She replied. "My family dabbles in business so I continue the trend. This hotel is my investment, though I had your son to thank."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I remember when he mentions that finding lodging is difficult since Summer means hotel rooms are booked and most dorms are closed with the students going home on months-long holiday. So I build this hotel to accommodate that. We have special discount for students. Oh, have I mentions that Tsuna receives seven percent of total income?"

"Oh!"

Byakuran giggles and whispered to Reborn, "the room and hotel services were paid from Tsunayoshi's account. Basically, she cuts off his two months worth of salary."

So the room is paid by Tsuna's own money instead of dipping into his Inheritance Trust Account.

Think again, considering Iemitsu's neglects of his family and Tsuna's degrading view of him, it was unlikely Tsuna know he has Trust Account.

He was wondering if Reines will be a good match to him. She should be told of Tsuna's... peculiarity, but the way she manages family business and carry herself would make her a good match. But Tsuna somehow caught what he was thinking and hissed,

"Whatever you planned, forget it. Reines is from old money and her family dabbles in complicate politic and even more headache-inducing succession. I'm not touching _that_ can of worm with any length of pole, thank you. Mafia politic was already complicated as it was."

Reborn did not pout. He kicked Tsuna for being wet blanket, and then kicked Byakuran for good measure when he had the galls to snicker.

TBC

**Welcome to London and meet our resident Magus, Folks! Oh, and Hi Byakuran!**

**You can say what you want aout Waver, but he is patient and dedicated. Exhibit a) chasing his dream. Exhibit b) his class. His Crazy class filled with insane people, most notably, Flat Escardos and Svin Glascheit. If he wasn't patient, he would likely snap their neck consequences be damned rather than put up with their shit in attempt to make super magus out of them. All Hail Proffessor Great Big Ben London Star! (Yes Flat, I'm quoting you here)**

**Also... speaking of Fate verse... BOOYAH! APOCRYPHA EVENT ROCKS! Got Achilles of first try, 4 Gold Tickets and 120 Saint Quartz Later got Chiron! WOO-HOOO!**


End file.
